Trainers Dream
by Novak
Summary: I Dont Own pokemon, A Journey through Hoenn with many twists and turns that will have you hanging for more, enjoy the journey, Please read and Review
1. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins with Hugh

**Chapter 1 – The Journey Begins with Hugh**

Hugh was the youngest in his family. He had two older brothers already pokemon trainers, and to him, they were the best he had ever seen.

Adam was the eldest brother and his starting pokemon, from Professor Birch was a Mudkip. He has had it for 7 years and it hasn't evolved, but it is really strong.

Calvin, the middle child began with a Torchic and over the last few weeks it finally evolved into Blaziken.

Calvin "It took some intense training, but we got there didn't we Blaze?"

Blaziken nods "Blaziken (Absolutely)"

In a few days Hugh was going to go on his very own pokemon journey through Hoenn, then Kanto and Johto to catch every pokemon. Hugh has heard stories about all kinds of trainers, from his two brothers. How some use all kinds of pokemon and how some only use certain elements, like fire or grass.

The 6 pokemon Adam used during his journey were; Mudkip, Houndoom, Muk, Jigglypuff, Sneasle and a Camerupt.

Calvin's 6 were; Combusken (pre-evolved form of Blaziken), Ampharaos, Golduck, Gengar, Pelipper and a Mightyena. Calvin's Golduck was fun to be around and played with Hugh when it was out of its pokeball.

Calvin "So Hugh, I heard that this year there is going to be a surprise for all the potential trainers this year"

Hugh "What kind of surprise?"

Calvin "How should I know? I just heard the Professor say that to one of the mum's at the market the other day, where your girlfriend was shopping at the time,"

Hugh "Sara's not my girlfriend. Just because we're best friends doesn't mean that we are going out"

Adam "Dude chill out, as if Calvin knows what he's on about anyway. Don't worry the first pokemon you'll get will be great, no matter what you choose, or what the surprise is."

Calvin "Look who's talking, want to have a battle?"

Adam "Sure, Hugh needs to know the difference between a winner and a loser looks like,"

Calvin "HEY"

Hugh watched his brothers set up the backyard. In Hugh's mind, his brothers were excellent trainers and were perfect to study. A noise behind Hugh made him jump a little.

Sara "Hey Hugh. Are your brothers going to have another battle?"

Hugh "Hey Sara, yeah they are. Want to watch them with me?"

Sara "Sure. Hopefully Calvin can put up a good fight this time (giggles)"

Calvin "HEY"

Adam "Lets have a 3 on 3 battle"

Calvin "Fine with me"

Hugh and Sara watch Adam and Calvin battle throughout the afternoon. Every pokemon that they chose, he saw how they loved them so much.

The next morning Hugh got up earlier than usual, as he was excited for what the day was going to bring. As Hugh got dressed, his mum's Ralts teleported into his room with a note.

'_Morning sleepy, r u ready 4 a pokemon 2day? Sara ____'_

Hugh smiled and got dressed as the Ralts teleported away, he rushed downstairs to find that Sara was sitting at the table with his mum.

Hugh "What a surprise"

Mum "Sara was telling me which pokemon she'd like to see on her journey"

Sara "Ready to go?"

Hugh "I haven't had breakfast yet"

Sara "Boo hoo, get some after you get your pokemon"

Grabbing his hand, Sara rushed them to Professor Birch's Lab over the road, where there was a small banner with big letters 'WELCOME TRAINERS.' Sara knocked on the Professor's door.

Birch "If you are a beginning trainer, come in and take a sear, if your not, come up the stairs."

Hugh "Cool, let's grab a seat."

Sara "Check it out, we have assigned seats. I found you; fancy that, I'm right next to you"

Hugh and Sara sat down and watched as other trainers came through the door and sat down. In the hall of Professor Birch's house, there were 12 awaiting new trainers.

Birch "Hello trainers to be, today we have a surprise for all of you. Usually we just have 3 starting pokemon, but seems as though we have 12 beginner trainer, I've called up favours from my fellow professors that you may meet on your journey"

April "Favours?"

Birch "Yes, I only had the beginning pokemon from the Hoenn region, such as Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip. I called Professor Oak in Pallet town to transport Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. I called Professor Elm to transport Cyndaquil, Chikorita and Totodile. I also called up Professor Rowan in Sinnoh so he could transport me the newly found Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup. Every starting pokemon from Johto, Kanto and Sinnoh, so no one is left out."

Hugh "Awesome"

Birch" Now watch the video explaining about all the 12"

The 12 trainers watched intently to the video as it explained every detail about the starting pokemon. Before the video ended Professor Birch came around the corner with a table filled with 12 pokeballs. The video ended and excited chatter filled the hallway.

Birch "Ok calm down. Now you have assigned seats, when I call your name, come up and choose a pokemon of your choice. April"

April squealed and walked towards the table, she concentrated hard as she thought to herself which pokemon would be perfect for her. After what seemed like ages, April finally made her choice.

April "I choose Totodile."

Hugh was relieved that she didn't choose the pokemon he wanted, Sara looked a bit disappointed but still hopeful.

Birch "Hugh"

Hugh was excited that he was next, but kept his cool as he went to the table. Hugh was having some last minute re-thinking. He didn't want to have the same as his brothers, he wanted to have something different, a starting pokemon that represented him.

Hugh "I choose Turtwig"

Turtwig came out of its pokeball and stared at Hugh. Then it yawned and rubbed its head on Hugh's leg. Everyone giggled.

Birch "It already likes you Hugh. Sara"

Sara smiled as Hugh and his Turtwig sat down. Sara looked down at the pokeballs and thought about her very first friend she'd like to have.

Sara "I choose Squirtle"

Every trainer came up and chose a pokemon. Some took their time, but each pokemon went to a trainer. The list went:

April Ripple + Totodile

Hugh Thrown + Turtwig

Sara Puddlefoot + Squirtle

Jack Carter + Chimchar

Belinda Field + Torchic

Wally Ditcher + Chikorita

Jin Noor + Piplup

Selena Woost + Bulbasaur

Tim Woost + Cyndaquil

Nick Porter + Charmander

Lily Branch + Mudkip.

Birch "Now that you all have a starting pokemon for your journey's, I have pokeballs, pokedex's and pokegears for all of you."

Hugh and Sara got their equipment from the professor as did everyone else.

Birch "You may leave and go show your families before you leave. Call me at anytime if you have any problems. I wish you all luck."

Hugh "Finally, I'm starving. Are you hungry Turtwig?"

Turtwig nodded "Turtwig (Yes)"

Hugh "What about you and Squirtle? Want to come and eat at my place before we travel?"

Sara "Sure, I want to show your mum my Squirtle, plus I only had a banana when I left home."

Everyone went back to their homes to show their families what they chose. Hugh and Sara were on their way to Hugh's house, when they were interrupted by Adam and Calvin.

Adam "So what did you choose?"

Calvin "What was the surprise?"

Adam "Did you get 2 pokemon each?"

Calvin "Did the Professor give you more than a fire, water or grass type to choose from?"

Mum "Ok give them some room, Hugh and Sara haven't had anything to eat yet"

They all made their way to the house where Hugh's mum cooked up a big breakfast. As Hugh and Sara ate, Adam and Calvin stared at them, Hugh ignored them, but Sara felt a little uncomfortable.

Mum "Ignore them dear, have some more eggs"

Sara "Thank you"

Ten minutes when by and Hugh and Sara showed the family their pokemon.

Adam "What's that?"

Hugh "This is Turtwig. It's a grass pokemon and it's from the Sinnoh region."

Calvin "Is Squirtle from Johto?"

Sara "No it's from Kanto in Pallet town. The surprise was that Professor Birch had favours from the other Professor's as there were too many beginners this year"

Mum "They are both cute"

Adam "so you didn't want a Mudkip like mine?"

Calvin "Or a Torchick?"

Hugh "Your pokemon were great for you. I wanted something different and Turtwig is what I chose."

Sara "Yeah, I was glad that there were plenty of choices."

Adam "Fair enough, I'll put my number in both of your Pokegear's, so you can call me when you are worthy to battle"

Calvin "Same here"

Sara "It will be easy beating Calvin"

Calvin "HEY"

Sara left to show her mum her Squirtle and to pack up her gear for her journey. Hugh began to pack his bag with Turtwig, when his mum came in with a few items.

Mum "I stocked up on items for you and Sara. From Adam and Calvin's experiences I knew what to get you, to begin with anyway. I got you both a map, in case you want to go separate ways. 2 torches, 3 bottles of potion, and 3 bottles of antidote each. I also saved up 2500 for you, if you want to buy anything."

Hugh "Thanks Mum"

Mum "Make sure you are careful with your stuff and don't do what Calvin did and get it stolen by a Lickitung."

Calvin "HEY"

Adam "And if a Lickitung does show up, catch it, instead of scaring it"

Calvin "It ate my stuff, I was angry and wasn't thinking"

Hugh laughed and hugged each member of his family, getting nearly just upset like his mother, but hiding it better. Hugh finished packing just as Sara came into his room. He gave her, her share of what his mum got them. They said their thankyou's and goodbye's, then headed out the door to start their journey.


	2. Chapter 2 A Close Shave

**Chapter 2- A Close Shave**

As Hugh and his Turtwig and Sara and her Squirtle left Little-Root town, they began looking at their map to see where they should go.

Sara "Oldale Town isn't far off; we may get there before it turns dark. We can stay at the pokemon center,"

Hugh "Sounds good. Would be good to see who else will stay the night there."

Sara "Plus we can catch some pokemon along the way. This is exciting. What do you think Squirtle; want to have some new friends?"

Squirtle nods "Squirtle Squirt (Hell yeah,)"

Hugh "What about you Turtwig?"

Turtwig nods "Turtwig (Definitely)"

Putting their maps away they began to walk towards Oldale Town. 5 minutes into their walk they spotted a Wingull and a Pidgy not far from each other.

Hugh & Sara "Wow"

Hugh "Which one do you want to catch? I'm up for any?"

Sara "Same, I'd like to catch the Wingull"

Hugh "Cool. Pidgy it is for me"

Sara "Go Squirtle, tackle that Wingull"

Hugh "Turtwig, tackle Pidgy"

Turtwig battled pidgy and was doing extremely well; Hugh was pleased that he chose Turtwig. He looked over at Sara and her Squirtle, and it looked like they were struggling a little but still hanging in there. Pidgy fell to the ground and Hugh threw a pokeball at it, he jumped for joy when he caught it.

The Wingull was proving to be tough for Squirtle, but it battled the best it could, before it fainted. The Wingull flew away.

Sara "Squirtle are you ok?"

Squirtle looked down "Squirtle (Kinda)"

Sara "You did your best; I reckon that was a tough Wingull. We'll defeat it next time. I'm proud of you,"

Hugh "Is Squirtle ok?"

Sara "Yeah, that Wingull was tough. Congrats on catching that Pidgy,"

Hugh "Thanks. Better luck next time then,"

Sara "Yeah"

Even though Sara put up a tough front, she was envious that Hugh caught something and she didn't. The sun shone bright as they continued, they noticed that it was beginning to set and hurried to their destination. Hugh and Sara made it to the pokemon center in Oldale town without seeing any pokemon along the way. Sara noticed scratch marks along the side of the building.

Nurse Joy "Hello there, I'm Nurse Joy of Oldale town. I bet you 2 are the new trainers from Little-Root town aren't you?"

Hugh "You bet,"

Nurse Joy "Well its getting dark out, you two can stay here the night and I'll heal your pokemon for you,"

Hugh "Thanks Nurse Joy"

Sara "Nurse Joy, what are those scratch marks on the side of the pokemon center?"

Nurse Joy "There are 3 brothers that live around here, each are pokemon trainers. Apparently there is a Scyther living around here that's young and confused. The 3 brothers tease it and it gets mad and scratches everything,"

Sara "How dare they. Does the Scyther come around here often?"

Nurse Joy "Every night looking for food. I feed it when I get the chance but the brothers interrupt and tease it,"

Sara "Hugh if the Scyther and the brothers show up, lets battle them so the Scyther can eat in peace,"

Hugh "Sure. I don't like people hurting pokemon for no reason."

Nurse Joy "You 2 are sounding like professional pokemon trainers already"

The sun set over the hill and Nurse Joy came back with their healed pokemon. Chansey came from the kitchen with 3 cups of hot chocolate. Outside was quiet and Sara was having second thoughts about Scyther and the 3 brothers showing up. All of a sudden there was movement outside, followed by voices.

Brothers "There it is. Go get it Wobbuffet. You too Poochyena. Attack it Spearow"

Nurse Joy "They're at it again. Someone has to stop them,"

Sara saw a flash of green go past the pokemon center door and without giving another thought she ran out in front of the brothers.

Sara "Stop it, what has that Scyther done to you?"

Brother 1 "Nothing, we like to tease pokemon"

Brother 2 "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

Sara "I'm going to protect this young Scyther. Lets have a battle, when you lose you have to leave Scyther alone,"

Brother 3 "What if you lose?"

Sara "That's not going to happen. Go Squirtle."

Hugh was about to go outside and help, but Chansey stopped him. Nurse Joy snuck outside and helped the young Scyther. The brothers didn't look scared; neither did Sara or her Squirtle. The first brother made his Spearow go first, they were giving Squirtle a round robin battle.

Brother 1 "Spearow, peck Squirtle, show it we mean business"

Sara "Squirtle withdraw and wait for the right moment to fire a water gun"

Spearow attacked Squirtle's shell, but nothing was really happening. The brothers looked a bit shocked, but Sara was smiling and waiting for Spearow to get bored. Then Spearow looked at its master.

Sara "Water gun Squirtle, quickly"

In a blink of an eye Squirtle blew a strong water gun at Spearow, sending it crashing into a tree. Spearow didn't have enough strength to get up and Squirtle was pleased with itself. Scyther was watching what Sara and her Squirtle were doing for it.

Brother 2 "You beat my brother and his Spearow; now get ready to lose against my Poochyena. Go and tackle that Squirtle into the ground."

Sara "Tackle back just as hard Squirtle,"

Squirtle and Poochyena tackled each other and both were just as good as each other. Sara had a plan for an easy win, hopefully her opponent wouldn't know about it.

Sara "Start jumping backwards Squirtle"

Squirtle began to jump backwards and Poochyena did exactly what Sara wanted it to do. Unknown to Squirtle, it wasn't planning to bump into a tree.

Squirtle "Squirt? (What the…?)"

Brother 2 "Take down Poochyena"

Sara "Withdraw Squirtle"

Poochyena was expecting to hit Squirtle, but came face first with the tree.

Sara "Water gun,"

Squirtle gave Poochyena a blast of water and sent it flying just like Spearow, and just like Spearow, Poochyena fainted. Sara jumped for joy and blew her Squirtle a kiss, Squirtle blushed but it also looked a bit run down as well. Scyther noticed Squirtle's bravery and went outside to get closer to the action.

Sara "you've done a great job Squirtle, just one more opponent, lets show them what true pokemon trainers do."

Squirtle "Squirt…Squirtle (I'm down for that)"

Brother 3 "I'm impressed. Didn't think anyone would beat both of my brothers in the same day, especially with just a Squirtle. But now's the time for a challenge. Go Wobbuffet."

Sara was acting really confident, but Hugh was worried, he didn't know anything about Wobbuffet, so he checked his pokedex.

Pokedex '_Wobbuffet, the patient pokemon. This pokemon waits for its opponent to attack, then sends the attack back, with twice the power._'

Hugh "Sara don't…"

Sara "Squirtle water gun,"

Hugh "…Attack"

Brother 3 "Wobbuffet counter"

It all happened really fast. Squirtle's water gun hit Wobbuffet, but the water swirled around Wobbuffet before it came back bigger at Squirtle.

Sara "What happened?"

Squirtle "Squirt? (HUH?)"

Hugh "Don't use any powerful attacks against it Sara, they'll counter it twice as hard."

Sara "Damn, I don't know what to do then,"

Scyther "Scy, Scyther, (Let me help)"

Sara "What's up Scyther?"

Nurse Joy "I think Scyther wants to help you, like you have helped it."

Sara "How about that, the pokemon that you teased, wants to help defeat you,"

Brother 3 "I'm not scared of Scyther. We have counter,"

Sara "you may have that, but Scyther has double team. Let's do it Scyther,"

Brother 3 "So? That's a party trick. Doesn't hurt my Wobbuffet one bit"

Sara "No, but this should. Scyther quick attack,"

Before Wobbuffet could counter the attack all 10 Scyther's were just a green blur. Wobbuffet fainted after that attack and Scyther stared angrily at the three brothers, who now were sweating.

Brother 3 "Ok take it easy."

Brother 2 "We didn't mean it Scyther it was a joke,"

Brother 1 "It's all good now right?"

Scyther smiled and raised its razor arm in a peaceful way before it looked back at Sara.

Sara "Slash them a lesson Scyther."

In a blink of an eye, Scyther disappeared and then re-appeared in the same spot. Hugh, Nurse Joy and Chansey didn't know what Scyther exactly did, but Sara laughed and they noticed something different about the brothers. The 3 brothers were bald. Hugh and Nurse Joy joined in the laughter while Chansey carried the tired Squirtle in for treatment.

Brother 2 "Lets get out of here"

Brother 1 "Me first"

Brother 3 "Every family member for ourselves,"

The 3 brothers ran as fast as they could. Scyther turned to Sara and smiled at her, she smiled back at it.

Sara "You were great Scyther, thank you for helping my Squirtle out. We make a pretty good team. Would you like to accompany me and my friend over there on our journey?"

Scyther nods "Scyther…Scy (I would love to)"

Sara giggled and threw a pokeball at Scyther.

Sara "Yay, I finally caught a pokemon,"

Hugh "Congratulations on defeating the brothers Sara, as well as catching Scyther,"

Sara "Thanks Hugh"

Nurse Joy "Congratulations Sara. Chansey has taken Squirtle to get treated. Now the both of you need to get to bed. It's very late,"

Hugh and Sara went to the center bedroom and instantly went to sleep. While she was sleeping Sara had a huge smile on her face all night long.


	3. Chapter 3 Being Bugged

**Chapter 3- Being Bugged**

After spending the night at the Oldale Towns pokemon center, Hugh and Sara woke up feeling refreshed. Before they left Nurse Joy made them a breakfast that would last all day possibly.

Sara "Thank you Nurse Joy,"

Nurse Joy "It's my pleasure, anyway I have to thank a trainer that stood up for a defenceless pokemon, the way you did last night,"

Hugh "I agree with Nurse Joy, you were great,"

Sara "I have to be, if I want to become better with pokemon."

Sara and Hugh finished their breakfast and were about to head out when they bumped into Wally Ditcher.

Wally "Hey Hugh, hey Sara how are you?"

Hugh "Hey Wally, I'm great,"

Sara "Me too. What are you doing here?"

Wally "I camped out with Chikorita and we caught some pokemon. Did you guys sleep in the pokemon center last night?"

Hugh "Yeah we did,"

Wally "If you 2 aren't in a hurry, would 1 of you like to battle me? After I heal my pokemon?"

Hugh "Sure, I'm up for it,"

Wally "What about you Sara?"

Sara "I'm good. Had 3 battles last night. I don't want to be greedy,"

Wally "Fair enough. I'll meet you outside after we get treated. Want to set up outside?"

Hugh "Sure. See you in a while,"

Wally went into the center, while Hugh and Sara went out to find a suitable battle ground. 10 minutes went by and Wally appeared, Sara waved to him and he followed her to an open area of trees and bushes.

Wally "Shall we have a 2 on 2 battle?"

Hugh "Sure, I'll start with Turtwig,"

Wally "Going with your starter. Ok I'll start with my newest pokemon. Go Marill,"

Sara "Isn't it a cutie,"

Marill smiled "Marill, Mar…(Aww thanks)"

Wally "Marill use bubble,"

Hugh "Pop them with razor leaf Turtwig,"

Marill blew lots of bubbles that headed towards Turtwig, but the bubbles disappeared and the air was filled with razor sharp leaves.

Wally "Ok, Marill tackle,"

Hugh "Headbutt, but wait until the last second, before Marill gets to you,"

Wally "Marill wa…"

Marill didn't wait for Wally and just as it jumped to tackle, Turtwig met Marill with a huge Headbutt that sent it straight into a tree.

Wally "Are you ok Marill?"

Marill nodded "Marill…Mar,(I'm good)"

Wally "That's good, let's confuse them. Use agility"

Hugh "Great job Turtwig. Don't brother watching where Marill will show."

Turtwig nodded "Turt, Turtwig,(Righty-o then)"

Hugh "Instead use a 360 degree vine whip attack,"

Wally didn't understand what Hugh meant by the attack, until he saw it. Marill was speeding around for a regular vine whip to work, so Hugh got Turtwig to have it fly around until vines hit Marill, which worked and knocked out Marill in the process.

Wally "Great job Marill. Take a rest. You and Turtwig are impressive, but now that's going to change. Go Chikorita,"

Hugh "Marill was good. Let's get rid of Chikorita,"

Wally "Use sweet scent,"

Hugh "use your sweet scent too Turtwig,"

Both pokemon stood still as they released the sweet smelling aroma. Sara noticed a lot of movement in the bushes and trees and saw a lot of bug pokemon crowding around.

Hugh "Turtwig what are you doing?"

Wally "What on earth are you doing Chikorita?"

Instead of battling, Turtwig and Chikorita were rubbing up against each other. Sara laughed at the confused looks on Wally and Hugh's faces.

Sara "The sweet scent were both powerful and now they are smitten for each other,"

Hugh "Damn, this is no way to win. Turtwig return. Go Pidgy,"

Wally "I'm glad you changed pokemon. Marill was all I caught, use sweet scent on Pidgy,"

Hugh "Blow it away with whirlwind,"

A strong gust of wind sent the sweet scent away and all over Sara. Behind her more and more bug pokemon were showing up.

Wally "Smart…use your razor leaf,"

Hugh "Use your agility to avoid them,"

Chikorita sent tons of leaves at Pidgy, but they all missed as Pidgy was too fast.

Wally "Tackle it Chikorita,"

Hugh "How can Chikorita tackle Pidgy from the ground?"

Wally "By using its vine whip to gain more air from the ground,"

Hugh "Use tackle as well,"

Both Pidgy and Chikorita met with a tackle and fell down on the ground in ea heap. Slowly both of them got up.

Wally "Tackle it once more Chikorita. You're doing great,"

Hugh "Your doing an awesome job Pidgy. Blind Chikorita with sand attack,"

Pidgy stopped Chikorita in its tracks. Sara felt uncomfortable, but she didn't know why.

Hugh "Quick attack,"

Wally "Tackle,"

Unfortunately for Wally, the quick attack was too fast for Chikorita, sending it sprawling and unable to get up.

Wally "You did a great job Chikorita. You are really strong and smart. I'll catch you later. You both have my number done you?"

Hugh & Sara "Yeah,"

Wally "I'll call you for a rematch. Or a starting battle with you Sara."

Hugh "You were good as well Wally. Catch you later,"

Sara "Sounds good. See you later Wally,"

Wally went to the pokemon center and Hugh pulled out his map from his backpack and walked towards Sara.

Hugh "Shall we go through route 102 for a while and catch some pokemon along the way before we get to Petalburg city?"

Sara "Sure. Is it me or do you feel like we are being watched?"

Hugh "Probably because we are,"

Hugh pointed behind Sara; she turned around and saw lots of Wurmple, Caterpie, Weedle, Ledyba, and Spinarak crawling towards them. They didn't seem scared as they got closer.

Sara "Should we be worried?"

Hugh "Why be worried? They look friendly. See they seem to like you. How about we catch some before we go,"

Sara "Ok,"

Seeing as though they were weak bug pokemon, it wasn't necessary to engage in a pokemon battle with them. Instead Hugh and Sara chucked pokeballs at the bug pokemon. Hugh and Sara found it strange that one of their pokeballs disappeared when they picked it up.

Hugh "What happened with my Spinarak?"

Sara "And my Caterpie?"

Old Woman "You have too many pokemon with you. The maximum you can have on you are 6. Didn't Professor Birch tell you?"

Sara "Oh yeah, remember that part in the video?"

Hugh "My bad I forgot. Who are you and do you know why more and more pokemon are keeping on coming?"

Trina "My name is Trina and I think that the bug pokemon are attracted to your friend because of the way she smells,"

Sara "I had a shower this morning, thank you very much,"

Trina "Well I was watching you battle that friend of yours and your Pidgy blew away that sweet scent onto Sara,"

Sara "What does that mean?"

Trina "Do you have any bug pokemon with you? Not the one's you just caught?"

Sara "Yeah I have a Scyther,"

Trina "Let it out. I'll show you what I'm talking about,"

Sara let out Scyther and it showed Sara lots of affection, like the other bug pokemon that were surrounding them. Slowly more and more were arriving from the bushes and trees.

Trina "Just as I thought, you are smothered in sweet scent. Bug pokemon are highly attracted to it. Grass pokemon not so much and other pokemon types, like flying don't pay attention to the smell unless they get hit with it. See what I mean,"

A flock of Butterfree and Beautifly were coming from the trees; more Weedle and Spinarak were appearing from the bushes. The area looked beautiful and Sara liked the fact that they were crowding around her.

Hugh "Is there anything she could do so we won't be swarmed by bug pokemon?"

Sara "I don't mind. It's nice…what's that sound?"

All the bug pokemon looked to where the noise was coming from but didn't move, unlike Trina and Hugh. The noise got louder and a horde of Beedrill and Pinsir burst through the trees and straight towards Sara. Sara screamed and tried to run without stepping on any of the bugs on the ground.

Trina "She could take a shower. The smell wears off in water. The Beedrill and Pinsir won't attack Sara; they'll follow her till they smell something better or the smell wears off,"

Hugh "How do we get her in a shower? She's running all over Oldale town with bug pokemon on her tail,"

Trina "Use your Turtwig's sweet scent and hopefully the bug pokemon will be more attracted to the original smell, than what has been rubbed off."

Hugh let Turtwig out and it began to let off its sweet scent. A small group of Wurmple, Caterpie, Butterfree and Beautifly surrounded Turtwig, but the smell wasn't strong enough to attract the Beedrill, Pinsir, Weedle, Spinarak or Ledyba. Hugh had an idea and released all the pokemon he caught.

Hugh "Sara run over towards Turtwig, I have a plan,"

Trina "What is it?"

Hugh "You will see, but when I say so, go get Sara into a shower,"

Trina "Will do,"

Sara came into view, followed by the swarm of bugs. Hugh's Pidgy blew the sweet scent onto a near tree, where bugs were crawling all over it. His Weedle, Wurmple and Caterpie all used their string shot attack across the area.

Hugh "Jump and then duck Sara. Follow Trina to her house so you can wash off the smell,"

Sara "HEY!"

Hugh "THE SWEET SCENT,"

Sara "OH YEAH. I HOPE ITS NOT FAR, I'M GETTING TIRED,"

Trina "Turn left and duck,"

Sara turned left but the bug pokemon went straight and began to smell the tree. Pidgy stopped using whirlwind and Turtwig stopped using its sweet scent. All the bug pokemon noticed all at once that Sara wasn't close by, and they tried to look for her. They all stumbled into the string shot traps that were set up.

The Pinsir tried to break through but just tired themselves out. Hugh noticed Sara's backpack with a spare pokeball showing. He chucked his and Sara's at the Pinsir, and then they disappeared. Just as Hugh was about to recall his pokemon; Wurmple, Caterpie and Weedle evolved. Now he had a Silcoon, Metapod and Kakuna. Trina came back and looked impressed.

Trina "Wow those bugs evolved."

Hugh "How's Sara doing?"

Trina "She's having a shower as we speak,"

The warm water washed over Sara's body. She scrubbed the soap deep into her skin making it red and raw. Sara was wondering to herself, if the shower was working, then she froze as she felt something crawl up her leg. Sara looked down and saw a huge Ariados sniffing her. Sara let out a huge scream.

Hugh "Should we be worried?"

Trina "No its just my Ariados, it's harmless. She just needs to stay in the water till it gets bored."

Hugh burst out laughing as Sara continued to scream. The whole of Oldale town was ringing with her shrieking. The sun finally began to set as did Sara's screaming.


	4. Chapter 4 Sighing for Psyduck

**Chapter 4- Sighing for Psyduck**

Sara "It wasn't funny,"

Hugh "Come on it was totally funny. What do you think Professor Birch?"

Birch "First off, I'm impressed about how many pokemon you both have caught. Sara you showed great kindness when you rescued that Scyther. Hugh you showed what a great friend you were by catching that Pinsir for Sara. You 2 make a great team. Secondly… I have to say it did sound funny,"

Sara "SHUT UP,"

Birch "I'm sorry,"

Hugh "Yeah me too. You look so cute when you're scared,"

Sara "Really?"

Birch "Anyway what's the plan for today? I know that Wally was going to spend the day fishing for pokemon on Route 103, and Lily Branch is already in Petalburg city,"

Hugh "Mostly going to hang at Route 102, get more pokemon,"

Sara "Yeah, have you heard from anyone else?"

Birch "Only you 4 have been kind enough to give me a call. By the way do either of you want to transfer any of your pokemon for a different 1?"

Hugh "Not yet. Maybe a little later,"

Sara "Same,"

Birch "Fair enough. Have fun you 2,"

The computer screen went blank and the bell dinged to tell Hugh and Sara that Nurse Joy had healed their pokemon. Before they left Oldale town, they went to the pokemart to stock up on pokeballs and lunch. As they got to the edge of Oldale town they noticed a pond with lots of Psyduck swimming around in it, and playing with something.

Sara "Isn't that cute. They're playing,"

Hugh "Yeah, I don't think that Goldeen thinks it's cute. They are treating it like a volleyball,"

Sara "I didn't see that. HEY PSYDUCK STOP THAT,"

The Psyduck dropped Goldeen into the water and stared freakishly at Hugh and Sara. Slowly they moved towards them.

Hugh "They don't look happy. Shall I use sweet scent to calm them down...? Sara?"

Sara was behind a huge rock.

Sara "Use it if you have to but I don't want to be the bug queen again."

Hugh fell over, but he did agree with her. After playing with Calvin's Golduck, he knew they had psychic powers. The Psyduck's stood in front of Hugh.

Hugh "Hey there Psyducks. How's it going? Sorry if we interrupted your game of pass the Goldeen, but it didn't look nice."

Psyduck 1 "Psy… (Nice?)"

Psyduck 2 "Psyduck…Psy…duck (What did he mean by that?)"

Psyduck 3 "Duck…Psyduck…Psy (I think he's looking for trouble)"

Psyduck 4 "Psy…Psy…duck…duck, (I think the boss needs to teach them a lesson)"

Hugh "Sounds cool. Well we need to go. It was nice meeting you."

Sara "Yeah, see you later."

Before they moved the Psyducks moved in front of them with their arms held out. Hugh noticed the water parting and a Golduck emerging from it.

Hugh "This maybe bad,"

Sara "Why? It's only a Golduck,"

Golduck "Golduck, (They causing trouble?)"

Psyduck 1,2,3,4 "Psy (YES)"

Hugh "Oh no,"

Sara "What?"

Hugh "I think the Golduck is ordering the Psyducks to do something to us,"

Just as Hugh expected the Psyduck's eyes turned blue and he and Sara couldn't move.

Sara "What's happening? I can't move,"

Hugh "It's their disable attack. My brother used this on me when I annoyed him,"

Golduck wandered around the frozen Hugh and Sara, analyzing them to see if they were a threat or so Hugh thought. The Golduck raised it's index finger, making Hugh and Sara levitate off the ground. Then they got turned upside down and their lunch dropped to the ground.

Sara "Please stop, I'm getting sick,"

Hugh "Hey that's ours. If you were hungry you could've asked, instead of started stealing,"

Golduck and Psyduck weren't paying attention to them, as Golduck grabbed their lunch and continued to watch them dangle in the air. A siren sounded and the sound of a car became louder.

Sara "It's the police. HELP,"

Officer Jenny "Oh my. Houndour take care of those Psyducks. Be careful of them though,"

Hugh "Watch out for the Golduck,"

Officer Jenny (whispers to herself) "(A Golduck? It must've evolved,) Growlithe you help Houndour out as well,"

Houndour barked at the Psyduck's making them lose their concentration and dropping Hugh and Sara. Golduck tried to escape but Growlithe sue its flamethrower as a barrier. The Psyducks dived into the water, which looked like they were ditching their leader, until there was a huge wave that put out the fire. Before Officer Jenny could do anything Golduck ran away.

Officer Jenny "Are you kids alright? I'm Officer Jenny of Oldale town,"

Hugh "I'm fine thanks. I'm Hugh,"

Sara "My name is spinning, my head is Sara,"

Hugh "What was with those Psyducks and that Golduck?"

Officer Jenny "Originally they were the Psyduck 5. Stealing food out of trainers backpacks, putting out their campfires while trainers were trying to get warm. Nothing major. But they weren't organised or had a leader. One day a really tough trainer was visiting the area and the Psyduck 5 tried to trick him but he was juts too strong for them.

One by one they fell at his hands, but one had too much pride and just kept coming. That's when it evolved into Golduck. Since then Golduck tells the Psyducks what to do and they do it,"

Sara "Is there anyway to stop them?"

Officer Jenny "By capturing them. But their disable attack is just too strong. You could capture their leader, but I take it your not the powerful type of trainers yet?"

Hugh "No we just started. We were going to spend the day here and possibly catch some pokemon, when we noticed the Psyducks playing with a Goldeen,"

Sara "Like a volleyball. I hope its ok,"

As soon as Sara said that, the Goldeen appeared.

Sara "Are you ok Goldeen?"

Goldeen nodded "Goldeen (I am now)"

Sara "Would you like to join me and be away from these mean Psyduck?"

Goldeen jumped and nodded "Goldeen, (Yes please)"

Sara threw a pokeball at it and it disappeared to Professor Birch.

Officer Jenny "That was easy,"

Hugh "I think I have a way to defeat and capture that Golduck,"

Hugh dialled in a number into his pokegear and it began to ring.

Calvin "Hello? What's up little bro?"

Hugh "Hey Calvin, Sara and I need some help and I think your Golduck would be able to help as well,"

Calvin "Sure, where are you?"

Hugh "Just outside of Oldale town at the start of Route 102,"

Calvin "I'll be there in 10 minutes,"

10 minutes went by and Calvin showed up on the back of his Blaziken. Hugh, Sara and Officer Jenny told him the whole story.

Calvin "Wow. Ok if Officer Jenny's story is true, then we need to camp here tonight with very delicious smelling food.

Officer Jenny "It will get dark soon, so we better start getting ready,"

It took them the rest of the afternoon to make a campsite; Hugh bought dinner as well as something extra in case it didn't go well. Calvin and Blaziken made a campfire; while Sara helped Officer Jenny set the tent. The sun set and their campfire shown on the water.

Calvin "So how's your journey going so far?"

Hugh "Apart from this incident, pretty good,"

Sara "It's fun catching pokemon and travelling,"

Calvin "Try and call mum every now and again. Adam and I forgot to on major events, so call he so she doesn't get worried."

Hugh "Well you would after your pokegear got eaten by that Lickitung,"

Calvin "HEY"

Officer Jenny "I remember you. Did you find that Lickitung in the end?"

Calvin "Unfortunately no. So I had to go back to the Professor's lab to get another one."

Sara "Dinner is ready. So is the decoy,"

Sara placed the decoy food near the fire and let the smell travel into the woods. They ate and laughed while waiting. Without warning the fire went out and loud feet sounds were getting closer.

Calvin "Blaziken flamethrower,"

Officer Jenny "Houndour, Growlithe you too,"

The area lit up in flames and trapped the 4 Psyducks. Golduck wasn't with them. It was on the other side of the fire with the food. Because of the flamethrowers, the Psyducks couldn't concentrate hard enough to put out the fire. Golduck made a huge wave.

Calvin "OK Golduck, stop the water that the other Golduck is using,"

Hugh "Go Metapod, Silcoon, and Kakuna, string shot those Psyducks,"

Sara "Go Weedle, Wurmple and Spinarak, use string shot as well,"

Both Golduck's were as strong as each other in their psychic power. The water was swirling and getting bigger, but wasn't moving to either side. All the bug pokemon were covering up the Psyducks with their string shots, they were panicking too much to try to use their abilities to escape.

Calvin "Hugh, what are you going to do with this Golduck?"

Hugh "I'm going to catch it,"

At that point, the wave got bigger and caught both the Golduck's in the swirl. The wave spun around a few times, before it threw both the Golduck's onto the ground hard. Hugh threw a pokeball at the Golduck, but it still had enough energy to stop the pokeball capturing it.

Hugh "I don't want to hurt you more than you already are Golduck. But you give me no choice. Go Turtwig,"

Sara was watching and noticed that her pokemon evolved. No one made a sound, as Turtwig and Golduck were about to battle.

Hugh "Use Razor leaf,"

Turtwig sent lots of leafs at Golduck, but Golduck used its confusion to send the attack back faster.

Hugh "Vine whip then quickly use sweet scent,"

Sara "EEP,"

Turtwig snapped its leafs down then released its sweet scent, than made Golduck stop and sway back and forth.

Hugh "Tackle it as hard as you can,"

Turtwig gave Golduck a huge tackle, making it faint, Hugh threw a pokeball at it and is disappeared.

Officer Jenny "Glad that's over and done with,"

The next morning Hugh took Golduck to see the Psyducks; Officer Jenny was already with them, talking to them.

Officer Jenny "Hey Hugh, how is Golduck?"

Hugh "Golduck understood what it did was wrong. I thought bringing Golduck here would be helpful for the Psyducks,"

For the next hour Golduck and the Psyducks talked their pokemon talk. Hugh, Sara, Calvin and Officer Jenny watched them as they ate their lunch.

Calvin "So what's going to happen with the Psyducks?"

Officer Jenny "They agreed to help out at the station. I think their mischief days are over,"

Sara "Working for the police should b good for them,"

Calvin "You glad you caught your own Golduck little bro?"

Hugh "Definitely, now I'll be able to beat yours easily,"

Calvin "HEY,"

Calvin gave his best wished to both Hugh and Sara before he went back home. Officer Jenny and the Psyducks saluted them as they continued through Route 102.


	5. Chapter 5 Evolving Our Problems

**Chapter 5- Evolving our Problems**

Hugh "Razor leaf on that Taillow,"

Sara "String shot Krabby's legs, Caterpie,"

Tess "Agility Taillow,"

Faye "Dodge it Krabby,"

Hugh and Sara bumped into twin sisters, just outside of Route 104 near the beach. The twins were sunbathing when they noticed Hugh and Sara walk out from the grassy area. Now they were in an intense double battle.

Tess "Lets end the newbie's day. Quick attack Taillow,"

Faye "Bubble beam them Krabby,"

Hugh "Vine Whip that Krabby,"

Sara "String shot in the air Caterpie, make it difficult for Taillow,"

The waves crashed close to them, Caterpie's string shot got stuck to Taillow's leg and it got caught, lifting Caterpie off the ground and flying with it. Taillow noticed and tried to shake Caterpie off, but got caught up with Krabby and Turtwig before falling to the ground in a heap. Turtwig, Caterpie and Krabby were fine, but Taillow fainted on impact. Tess was out of the double battle, now it was all up to Faye.

Faye "Ok, Krabby it's all up to us. Use harden,"

Hugh "Use vine whip and throw that Krabby into the air,"

Sara "Caterpie, use string shot to slam it into the ground,"

It was like a rollercoaster ride for Krabby, as harden didn't help being crashed into the ground. Hugh and Sara were battling well as a team, but they believed they were going a bit overboard with the attacks. Before they reached the beach and Route 104, they made it to Petalburg city.

As they went to the pokemon center, they noticed a pokemon gym.

Sara "After we heal our pokemon, want to try and get our first badge?"

Hugh "Sure, that's why were on our journey for,"

They met the Nurse Joy of Petalburg city, who was the sister in law of the Oldale Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy "You have a very healthy Turtwig, and your Golduck is very strong. Your Squirtle shell is really tough; you two must be great trainers,"

Sara "We're just beginners,"

Nurse Joy "Well for beginners, you look pro already,"

Hugh "Thanks Nurse Joy. We're off to the gym to get our first badge,"

Before Nurse Joy could tell them something, Hugh and Sara grabbed their pokemon and rushed over to the gym. They went inside, where they saw 3 people meditating.

Hugh "Hello, is this a pokemon gym?"

Norman "Yes it is. I'm Norman the gym leader. These are my students who I'm training at this moment. This is Brendan and this is Mia. Are you 2 from Little-Root town?"

Sara "Yes we are, is that a problem?"

Mia "if you want to win it is. This isn't the best gym for beginners,"

Hugh "So you're going to back down from a challenge? Sounds like you're scared and you call yourself students of a gym leader,"

Brendan "We're not scared. Trust me; you don't want to try your luck with us,"

Hugh "I don't reckon we'd want to, we'd just beat you badly,"

Brendan shaking his fist "Listen…"

Norman "Wait, if he want to test his luck, then let's see,"

Mia "I'll teach him a lesson. Go Slakoth,"

Hugh "Go Golduck,"

Mia "This is a 2 on 2 battle, Slakoth use yawn,"

Hugh "Use water gun,"

Just as Slakoth opened its mouth, Golduck's water gun filled it with water. It looked like Golduck was weakening it, but the Slakoth started to glow white and get bigger.

Hugh "What's going on?"

Mia "My Slakoth is evolving. Now it's a Vigoroth, it's much more aggressive than its pre-evolved form,"

Hugh "Whatever. Golduck use your confusion,"

Mia "Use rest,"

Hugh "While it's sleeping, use double slap,"

Mia "Use snore,"

It was like a truck zooming by. As Vigoroth snored, it caught Golduck by surprise, making it fall to the ground holding its head.

Mia "Now wake up and use take down,"

Hugh "Golduck, use hyper beam,"

As Vigoroth charged at Golduck, it failed to move out of the way to avoid being hit by the hyper beam. When they collided the hyper beam blasted, sending both pokemon flying to the opposite ends of the gym.

Hugh "Golduck are you ok?"

Golduck "Gold duck…duck gold…duck, (Yeah, kinda, that had a mega kick to it,)"

Mia "Are you alright Vigoroth?"

Vigoroth "ROOOTHH… VIGGG…OROTH… (OOOOWWWW, I want more)"

Both pokemon went back to the middle of the ring.

Mia "Use take down once more,"

Hugh "Confusion,"

At the same time, both Vigoroth and Golduck fainted.

Hugh "What happened?"

Norman "The effect of the hyper beam didn't register the pokemon, until now. That doesn't happen a lot, but it may surprise you when a big attack backfires,"

Mia "Right, let's end them Spinda,"

Hugh "Lets prove that we're the best, go Turtwig, use razor leaf,"

Mia "walk around,"

The leaves came straight at Spinda, but every step it took, made it spin and the leaves missed.

Mia "End it with a fire punch,"

With a strong fire punch to Turtwig, Spinda walked around while Turtwig tried to put out the flame. Unfortunately it couldn't and it fainted.

Mia "You were pretty good for a beginner. Usually newbie's never get past the first pokemon. But you still weren't ready,"

Hugh "I understand,"

Sara "Nice try, my turn,"

Brendan "Right, you'll be facing me, go Whismur,"

Sara "Go Scyther,"

Mia "This will be a 1 on 1 battle,"

Hugh "Why does Sara only have to battle with one pokemon?"

Mia "Brendan is much tougher than me, he will be a gym leader soon,"

Sara "Agility,"

Brendan "Hyper voice,"

Huge sound waves hit Scyther, making it fall to the ground in a heap. Whismur jumped around as it began to evolve.

Brendan "Sweet, I thought it was ready to evolve. Ok Loudred finish it with up roar,"

Loudred's voice was too loud and fast for Sara or Scyther to do anything. The attack was too powerful for Scyther and it fainted on the floor.

Norman "You both showed great skill and friendship with your pokemon. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to earn your first badge. You and your pokemon need to grow and learn together, become stronger and faster. Then come back and after four badges come and face me, I'll enjoy the challenge,"

Mia "It was a great battle, your Golduck was great, good luck,"

Brendan "I can't wait to see the both of you next time,"

That's why Hugh and Sara were battling the twins as hard as they could. Krabby landed on the sand hard and couldn't get up.

Faye "You two are really good. Wow look at that, its evolving,"

Caterpie began to spray white sting in the air, and began to turn into Metapod. Sara smiled as the twins packed up their gear, left them their numbers and went to the pokemon center in Petalburg city.

Sara "Shall we press on?"

Hugh "Yeah…what's going on?"

Both Hugh's and Sara's pokeballs were vibrating. All of a sudden Hugh's Metapod, Silcoon, and Kakuna and Sara's Cascoon and Kakuna burst from their pokeballs and began to evolve. Now Hugh had a Butterfree, Beautifly and a Beedrill, Sara got a Dustox and a Beedrill.

Hugh "How come you got a Dustox?"

Sara "I checked my pokedex the other day and it said that if Wurmple evolves in the day, it becomes a Silcoon and evolves into a Beautifly, but if it evolves at night it becomes a Cascoon and evolves into a Dustox,"

Hugh "Fair enough then,"

All of a sudden it poured down. Hugh saw something pass them in the water. As it went away from view so did the rain.

Hugh "Did you see that?"

Sara "All I saw was fat rain droplets fall on my nose,"

Hugh "Must've just been a Gyarados. Let's hit the road and get our badges, so we can come back, better, stronger and faster,"

Hugh and Sara walked along the beach, before they made their way to the start of the forest.


	6. Chapter 6 That Poochy Feeling

Chapter 6- That Poochy Feeling

**Chapter 6- That Poochy Feeling**

The trees seemed to gather in on Hugh and Sara. They walked into the woods and already became lost. They began to hear strange noises.

Sara "Please tell me you heard that,"

Hugh "I did. Maybe we should camp here the night and go further in the morning,"

Sara "I'm up for that,"

When camp was set, and they had eaten their dinner, they got into their sleeping bags and went to sleep. As they slept, they didn't notice or hear something get closer towards them. Without warning Sara's pokeball burst open and Metapod began to evolve, it scared the creature off in a hurry.

Sara "What…hey you evolved. Would you like a sandwich?

Butterfree "eee...ee…eee… (I am so hungry yes please)"

Sara "Here you go."

Sara stayed up with her Butterfree until both of them fell asleep. A strong gust of wind woke them up in the morning.

Hugh "Good morning, hey your Metapod evolved. When did that happen?"

Sara "Sometime last night,"

Hugh "Cool. What's that there?"

Sara "They look like footprints. They don't look like Butterfree's. They're close to our packs,"

They noticed that the footprints went to their packs, then scampered off into the other direction.

Hugh "Wonder what they belong to."

Sara "I have no clue. Let's get going, its kinda freaky here,"

They packed up their stuff and walked their way through the woods. Halfway along, they saw someone with a huge net.

Net Boy "Here Lotad, come here Lotad,"

Hugh "Hey dude, what are you doing?"

Shane "I'm trying to catch a Lotad, my name is Shane by the way,"

Sara "I'm Sara and this is Hugh. Aren't Lotad more common around lakes and ponds?"

Shane "They are, but I saw one go through here and I want to catch it,"

Hugh "Want us to help?"

Shane "Sure,"

Hugh, Sara and Shane searched the area. Not far from Shane's camp site, Sara noticed the same footprints that were like the ones near their packs.

Sara "Shane, what are they?"

Shane "I have no idea, I woke up and they were there. I think a pokemon tried to steal my food last night,"

Hugh "Those are the same ones that we saw this morning,"

Just then a Lotad jumped from the bushes. It looked at Sara, Shane and Hugh before it ran away.

Shane "See…I told you I saw one. WAIT LOTAD, I WANT TO BATTLE YOU,"

Shane ran after it, Sara and Hugh dropped their packs and followed him. When they were out of sight, something went through their packs. Half an hour went by and Shane, Sara and Hugh came back.

Shane "It was just too fast,"

Hugh "What happened here?"

Sara "Oh great, something ate our food,"

Shane "That sucks, check it out, there's a trail of bread crumbs,"

Food crumbs were on the ground and leading to a bush. Hugh, Sara and Shane began to follow the fallen crumbs. They came to a tree where the crumbs stopped.

Hugh "Awesome now what?"

Shane "Time to sniff around, go Grandbull. See these crumbs? Try and pick up the trail,"

Grandbull sniffed the ground and ran around the tree, before it went to the left and ran ahead of them. Grandbull began to bark loudly and Hugh, Sara and Shane heard something else bark quieter back.

Sara "It's a pack of wild Poochyena,"

Shane "There's your food,"

Hugh "I don't think there is just Poochyena here. Look in the hole in the tree,"

They looked in the hole and saw a pair of green eyes looking back at them. Hugh tried to get the food, but was stopped by the Poochyena, but a loud bark from the tree stopped everyone. Slowly it came out from its shelter.

Hugh "It's a Mightyena,"

Sara "It doesn't look too good,"

Shane "It's been poisoned, check it's hind leg, a poison pin is in there,"

Sara "So the Poochyena have been getting it food so the Mightyena doesn't use up its energy,"

Hugh pulled out an antidote from his pack, which caused the Poochyena to bark at him.

Hugh "Calm down, it's to help Mightyena. I'm not trying to hurt it anymore than it already is,"

The Poochyena weren't listening and continue to bark, but Mightyena walked past them and towards Hugh, making the barking stop. Hugh pulled out the poison pin from its leg, which made it yelp and the Poochyena to start barking again. Mightyena growled at the little pokemon and they went silent again.

Hugh "Here you go. It may take a little while for it to work. So take a rest now. What did this to you?"

Hugh's question was answered when 3 Seviper's came from a near by bush. They hissed when they saw the Poochyena and the Mightyena.

Hugh "Ok you want to be tough, Go Pidgy,"

Sara "Go Butterfree,"

Shane "Lets do it Grandbull,"

The Seviper's looked a bit angry at them for interfering, but didn't move.

Hugh "Pidgy, use quick attack,"

Sara "Psybeam,"

Shane "Crunch,"

The Seviper's tried to escape, but the attacks were just too strong, Hugh threw a pokeball at one but it slapped it away with its tail. Mightyena got up and tackled all 3, sending them flying.

Hugh "You're all better. Could we please have our food back?"

Mightyena nodded and the Poochyena jumped over him, Sara and Shane in a playful way. They stayed for a while, until they had to leave. The Poochyena watched as they walked away. Hugh, Sara and Shane got to the Rustboro city entrance of the forest, when they saw the Lotad.

Sara "Now's your chance,"

Shane "Grandbull, tackle that Lotad,"

Lotad wasn't paying any attention, and was sent flying by grandbull into a tree, knocking it out. Shane threw a pokeball at it and waited. It stopped wiggling and stayed still.

Shane "Sweet…hey check it out, there's Mightyena and the Poochyena,"

Sara "Wonder what's up,"

The 3 Poochyena ran up to them and licked their faces.

Sara "I think the Poochyena want to come with us. Is that right Mightyena?"

Mightyena nodded "Roof…roof (Yes, take care of them)"

Hugh "We'll take excellent care of them,"

The Poochyena cuddled up to Mightyena as a last goodbye, and then jumped into Shane, Hugh and Sara's arms.

Shane "Well I'm going to stay in the woods for a while; I hope to see you both again sometime. Here's my number,"

Hugh "See you later Shane, We'll meet again, bye Poochyena,"

Sara "Aren't they cuddly. Let's go to Rustboro city,"

Shane "There is a gym there. As well as the Devon Company,"

Hugh "What's the Devon Company?"

Shane "They create a whole lot of different things, from pokeballs to the shoes that you're wearing,"

Sara "Our shoes?"

Shane "Yeah, they make you run faster somehow,"

Hugh & Sara "Cool,"

They said goodbye and went to Rustboro city, with their Poochyena and goal in mind.


	7. Chapter 7 The Flower Theif

Chapter 7- The Flower Thief

**C****hapter 7- The Flower Thief**

Coming out of the woods, Hugh and Sara went to the pokemon center to heal their pokemon. The Nurse Joy there was the sister of the Petalburg city's Joy and the cousin of Oldale town's Joy. Hugh and Sara called Professor Birch and they transferred some pokemon each.

Hugh now held: Turtwig, Pidgy, Golduck, Poochyena, Beedrill and Pinsir.

Sara held: Squirtle, Scyther, Poochyena Goldeen, Ledyba and Butterfree.

Birch "At least you tried your hardest against the gym in Petalburg city. They did warn you both though,"

Hugh "I know, I just didn't want to travel all the way back, when I could've beaten them, then and there. Almost did,"

Sara "I couldn't even get a hit in. The Loudred was too strong,"

Birch "Well now you both have a goal. Gain more experience, get stronger, catch more pokemon and beat them. So what are you doing today?"

Sara "I saw a flower shop that looked really pretty, we're going to have a look there,"

Birch "Ok then. I'm going to study some Oddish, see you later,"

Hugh and Sara walked from the pokemon center towards the flower shop, when they were interrupted by two rich kids.

Hugh "Um…excuse me, can you get out of the way please,"

Rich Kid 1 "Did you hear that Terrance"

Terrance "I sure did Barrington,"

Barrington "We will after a pokemon battle,"

Terrance "A _double_ pokemon battle,"

Sara "Are you two always this rude?"

Barrington "We're rich, and we don't care about manners. I choose Zubat,"

Terrance "Go Zigzagoon,"

Hugh "Teach them some manners Beedrill,"

Sara "You too Squirtle,"

Barrington "Quick attack,"

Terrance "Tackle,"

Hugh "Agility,"

Sara "Water gun,"

Zubat chased Beedrill around in circles, but couldn't catch up with it. Zigzagoon ran straight into a powerful water gun and was sent into the lake.

Terrance "Jump out of there and head-butt Squirtle,"

Sara "Withdraw,"

Barrington "Supersonic,"

Hugh "Poison sting,"

Squirtle withdrew within its shell and Zigzagoon head-butted it, but it didn't do much and Squirtle's shell rolled along the ground. Zubat was about to unleash it's supersonic but got shot down by a spray of Beedrill's poison stings, which made Zubat faint.

Barrington "Hmm…ok you did well against my Zubat, try against my Electrike,"

Hugh "Beedrill return. Go Pinsir,"

Terrance "Sand attack Zigzagoon,"

Sara "Bubble,"

Barrington "Use Spark,"

Hugh "Double team,"

Pinsir multiplied itself 10 times and Electrike got confused and shot an electrical spark, which missed the real Pinsir and struck Zigzagoon as it got it with Squirtle's bubble attack. Being soaked in water the same time as the spark attack, made it more powerful, making Zigzagoon faint.

Terrance "Smart, very smart. See how you handle this. Go Numel,"

Hugh "Tackle Electrike,"

Barrington "Quick Attack,"

Sara "Water gun,"

Terrance "Flamethrower,"

Pinsir and Electrike struck each other as hard as they could, while Squirtle and Numel battled fire against water.

Barrington "Kneel down Electrike,"

Electrike knelt down as Pinsir tackled it, making it slid along its back and straight into the path of the fire-water battle.

Hugh "Pinsir return. I see you know how to battle, go Turtwig,"

Barrington "Of course, that is a puny pokemon, I bet it won't be able to make a dent on my pokemon,"

Terrance "Yeah, its funny. Squirtle can't even do anything. Tackle it,"

Hugh "Show them that you can't be beat Turtwig, use vine whip,"

Sara "Full power water gun at Numel,"

Squirtle was angry at the insult and put everything into the water gun, sending Numel flying into a tree and making it faint. Turtwig did the same with Electrike and smacked it around before sending it the same direction as Numel.

Terrance "Ok then, I see that Squirtle can battle, go Wooper,"

Squirtle Nodded "Squirtle…squirt…tle (You damn right I can)

Barrington "It maybe puny but it can pack a punch. Go Spearow,"

Turtwig "Turtwig…turt…Turtwig (That's right, show some respect)"

Sara "Time to end this, great job Squirtle, now return. Go Scyther,"

Hugh "Razor leaf on Wooper,"

Terrance "Tail whip,"

Barrington "Wing attack,"

Sara "Sword dance,"

Scyther spun as fast as it could, clipping Spearow as it got closer and sending it in front of Wooper just as Turtwig attacked it. Both Spearow and Wooper fainted.

Barrington "It seems that we have lost. We apologise for being rude,"

Terrance "And insult your pokemon. Next time we battle you, we won't underestimate your pokemon. Here's our number,"

Barrington and Terrance walked away while Hugh and Sara sprinted to the pokemon center to heal their pokemon. Once they were all healed, they headed to the flower store.

Rose "Welcome to my flower store, my name is Rose Bud,"

Hugh "I'm Hugh,"

Sara "I'm Sara"

Rose "Do any of you have any grass pokemon? If so let them out as it helps the pokemon and flowers to grow,"

Hugh "Really? Right come out Turtwig,"

Turtwig came out of its pokeball and began to wander the flower store, sniffing and smelling every flower it came across. One by one the flowers bloomed more and Turtwig began to look stronger.

Rose "You two can stay the night if you like. It's getting dark and your Turtwig seems to be comfortable here,"

Sara "Thank you Rose"

Hugh "How long have you had this store for?"

Rose "My mother had this store since she was my age, now that I'm old enough she's given this store to me, while she's going around opening more stores,"

Sara "What's your mother's name? We may bump into her one day,"

Rose "Violet Bud,"

Hugh "Cool. Does growing flowers run in the family?"

Rose "Yes, my family have been growing flowers for generations, my aunt is in Johto with a newly opened store, my older brother is in Kanto with a flower store and our mother is currently in Sinnoh designing a new store as we speak,"

As the sun set, they listened to Rose talk about her family business plans. In the green house out the back, Turtwig smelt all the flowers one last time, before it curled up and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone woke up and came to see Turtwig. They were shocked to see a certain area of the green house flowers had been eaten.

Rose "Oh no. What happened?"

Hugh "Turtwig did you do this?"

Turtwig shook its head "Turtwig…turt…turt (Of Course not, as if I would)"

Sara "It couldn't have been Turtwig, look at these footprints,"

Hugh "What was exactly eaten?"

Rose "They were honey lilies. I've been working on them for a while, fortunately they grow really quickly. How could this have happened?"

Sara "Something dup under the door,"

Rose "I don't suppose you tow couldn't stay one more night to catch the thief, could you?"

Sara "We'd love to,"

Hugh "Turtwig is looking so much stronger. For helping us we'd love to stay another night,"

Turtwig "Turt (Definitely)

Sara helped Rose cover up the hole, while Hugh and Turtwig planted the honey lilies into the ground. Throughout the day customers came in, Rose served them, while Hugh and Sara watered the plants, flowers and Turtwig out back. By dinner time the honey lilies were in full bloom.

Sara "Wow they really are pretty. They do grow fast,"

Rose "They are my favourite flowers. So we'll see if the thief comes back tonight,"

Hugh "Shall we get our pokemon to help as well?"

Rose "That would be a great idea. Go Venonat, go Gloom,"

Hugh "Go Beedrill,"

Sara "Go Ledyba, and go Butterfree,"

The green house was full of bug and grass pokemon, they all hid in a spot where they wouldn't be seen. Turtwig curled up in the same place it was the previous night, but didn't go to sleep. Hugh, Sara and Rose got their blankets and wrapped themselves within them and sat with their pokemon in the green house. A few hours went by and Sara dozed off on Hugh's shoulder. Rose jumped when she heard a digging sound.

Rose (whispering) "(The thief is here)"

Sara "(I'm awake)"

Hugh "(Shall we catch them now?)"

Rose "(No, wait till we hear munching,)"

As soon as the digging stopped the munching began. Rose turned the light on and was surprised by what was eating her honey lilies.

Hugh, Sara & Rose "What is that?"

Pokedex "_Munchlax the pre-evolved form of Snorlax. This pokemon loves to eat anything, just as much as it's evolved form. It doesn't eat as much but it makes sure it's full before it goes to sleep,_"

Sara "So what do you want to do?"

Rose "I'm going to catch it. Go Gloom, razor leaf."

Munchlax turned around and ate the leaves that Gloom threw at it.

Rose "Ok there goes my plan down the drain,"

Sara "Let's try this, use stun spore,"

Butterfree sprinkled stun spore over Munchlax, but Munchlax held a big leaf over it and then ate it.

Hugh "Munchlax is treating the stun spore like salt,"

Rose "Ok double tackle,"

Gloom and Venonat tackled Munchlax at the same time, sending it crashing outside. Munchlax looked shocked and didn't realize that Gloom was drawing energy for a solar beam.

Munchlax "MUNCH…LAX (I WAS EATING)"

Rose "Solar beam,"

Munchlax didn't have time to do anything, as the solar beam blasted it. Rose threw a pokeball at it and waited for it to stop wiggling. It stopped and Rose smiled. Venonat got scared by the solar beam and spread its sleep powder on everyone.

Hugh "Time for sleepy byes,"

Sara "Sleep is good,"

Rose "Nite (yawn) nite time,"

When everyone woke up in the morning they felt refreshed.

Rose "Thank you for all of your help. Munchlax is going to help water the flowers. Plus there will be a little garden for Munchlax of its very own,"

Hugh "Turtwig looks so much stronger after two nights here. We have to thank you for letting us stay,"

Sara "If we see your mum, we'll say 'hi',"

Rose "What's up with Turtwig?"

Hugh "I think it's evolving"

Turtwig glowed a bight white light and began to evolve. It wasn't Turtwig anymore, it became a Grotle.

Sara, Rose and Hugh "Wow"

Pokedex "_Grotle the evolved form of Turtwig. Grotle has strong grass attacks that surprise the pokemon it battles. When surrounded by flowers, the bush on its back gives off a sweet odour that helps plants grow,"_

Hugh and Sara waved goodbye to Rose as they went onward to Rustboro city.


	8. Chapter 8 Family Matters

**Chapter 8****- Family Matters**

Mum "Wow. You two have come along way for just being gone for two weeks,"

Hugh "Sorry I haven't called until now, it's been kinda hectic

Mum "It's alright. I understand what you're going through. You've done so much better than Calvin did in two weeks,"

Calvin "HEY"

Sara "I've been looking out for him, and he's been looking out for me,"

Mum "I'm so proud of you both. So how do you like Rustboro city?"

Hugh "Only just got here a few minutes ago. We're going to look around soon,"

Mum "Ok. I'll let you both go. I love you,"

Hugh and Sara finally made it to Rustboro city straight after the flower shop. They finished talking on the video phone in the pokemon center and went outside and looked around.

Sara "Look, there's a pokemon school. Let's have a look,"

Hugh "Ok, wonder what you learn in Pokemon School,"

Strange Man "You learn how to battle better,"

Sara "Who are you?"

Mike "I'm Mike. My brother teaches the school and fellow trainers who come from all over,"

Hugh "Cool, sounds interesting,"

Mike "How about I show you what I have learnt with a battle,"

Sara "I'm up for it,"

Mike "Ok, go Eevee,"

Sara "Go Squirtle,"

Mike "Eevee use sand attack,"

Sara "Withdraw"

As Squirtle and Eevee began their battle, people from the Pokemon School came out to watch. Eevee kicked sand at Squirtle which began to cover it up as it was hiding in its shell away from the attack. Squirtle was no where to be seen, as it was buried in the sand and Eevee looked proud with itself, so did Mike.

Mike "Great job Eevee,"

Sara "Water gun Squirtle,"

The sand pile blew open with a fountain of water, sending Eevee flying into the air and hard on the ground. Squirtle looked fine, but Eevee fainted.

Mike "NO…"

Guy "Didn't you pay attention to anything little brother? Never assume you've won if you can't see that the opposing pokemon has fainted,"

Mike "I'm sorry Matthew,"

Matthew "You on the other hand did really well. What is you name?"

Sara "I'm Sara"

Matthew "Have a go against me. Go Geodude. Use tackle,"

Sara "Tackle back,"

Squirtle and Geodude tackled each other and matched power for power.

Matthew "Seismic toss,"

Sara "Withdraw,"

Geodude threw Squirtle in the air and Squirtle withdrew in its shell.

Sara "Water gun,"

Matthew "Rock throw,"

Squirtle came out of its shell to shoot a water gun at Geodude, but got connected with a huge rock and fell to the ground.

Matthew "Your Squirtle did a great job. But I watched the way you battled my brother and I was expecting a withdraw followed by a water gun,"

Sara "Your Geodude was great. I thought Squirtle would have had the advantage,"

Matthew "That was your first mistake. Come inside and let me drop some knowledge on you,"

As they went inside, Sara and Hugh saw Selena and Tim Woost already in there.

Hugh "Hey guys,"

Tim "Hey Hugh, Sara. What are you two doing here?"

Sara "Come to learn. I got beaten by the teacher,"

Selena "We came to become better trainers. Catching and battling wild pokemon is easier than trainer battles,"

Hugh "What do you mean easier?"

Tim "We have lost every battle that we have been in. The trainers we come across always beat us,"

Selena "What about you two?"

Sara "We lost badly to the gym leaders understudies in Petalburg city. But we weren't strong enough,"

Matthew "Ok listen up…"

Matthew talked to the class about everything he knew. All from the different elements, evolutions and battle styles. Sara and Hugh wrote notes down that seemed important to them. Selena and Tim had stacks already.

Matthew "Ok, I hope you all have paid attention. Now we show our skills with a battle. Who has a fire pokemon and who has a grass pokemon?"

Selena "I have a grass pokemon,"

Matthew "Ok good. Now who has a fire pokemon?"

Petra "I do,"

Matthew "Awesome, let's go outside for an instructive lesson,"

Everyone went outside, where there was a battle arena.

Selena "Go Bulbasaur,"

Petra "Go Magby,"

Matthew "Ok, now don't underestimate the size difference between Bulbasaur and Magby, being so young Magby doesn't and shouldn't know flamethrower until it has evolved into Magmar, but it still will be a challenge. Start the battle,"

Selena "Ok Bulbasaur, it's a baby, tackle it,"

Petra "Smokescreen,"

Magby shrouded itself with thick smoke and Bulbasaur and Selena looked confused.

Matthew "It's a defence move, no need to be scared, continue to attack,"

Selena "Right, ok…um use razor leaf,"

Petra "use ember,"

As the leafs got closer to Magby, it burnt them, making them look like fireballs.

Selena "Ok, enough playing around. Use vine whip,"

Petra couldn't think of anything to command Magby and watched as it got struck by the vines. Magby got sent flying and fainted.

Matthew "Bulbasaur wins,"

Selena "Really? Bulbasaur we won Yay,"

Tim "She won?"

Selena hugged her Bulbasaur and they both seemed really happy.

Matthew "That was really good for your first official win. Pokemon battles are just like that, there is no need to get scared, just try your best. Right, now who has a flying pokemon and who has an electric pokemon?"

Eli "I have an electrical pokemon,"

Tim "I have a flying pokemon,"

Matthew "Ok then, begin the battle,"

Eli "Go Pikachu, use thundershock,"

Tim "Go Hoothoot, fly upwards away from it,"

Pikachu sent a thundershock to the sky but it missed Hoothoot.

Eli "Use Spark,"

Tim "Whirlwind,"

The electrical spark came at Hoothoot but disappeared when the whirlwind came.

Matthew "Very good, keep it up,"

Eli "Tackle,"

Tim "Wing attack,"

Pikachu ran at Hoothoot and jumped to give it a tackle, but didn't have the same power as it would if it attacked Hoothoot on the ground. The wing attack was stronger and it knocked Pikachu to the ground.

Eli "Agility,"

Tim "Supersonic,"

Pikachu began to run super fast around Hoothoot, but stopped when its loud piercing attack struck it.

Tim "Ok Hoothoot, now use quick attack,"

Hoothoot took the advantage and hit Pikachu with every ounce of strength it had. Pikachu fainted.

Tim "Oh yeah, we finally won one for real,"

Selena "Good on you Tim,"

Matthew "Congratulations, Sara would you like to try again against me? With what I have taught you and what you have witnessed you might win,"

Sara "Sure, go Squirtle,"

Matthew "You're up Geodude,"

Sara "Tackle,"

Matthew "Rock throw,"

Sara "Bubble beam,"

The bubble beam was stronger than what anyone was expecting, even Matthew. The rocks came back at Geodude. Geodude was distracted, trying to dodge the rocks to notice what Squirtle was doing.

Sara "Water gun,"

Before Matthew could tell Geodude what to do, Squirtle blasted its water gun at it, making Geodude cover its face and not guarding itself from a huge rock that landed on top of it. Geodude didn't have enough strength to get the rock off it. Everyone cheered and Sara and Squirtle jumped for joy. Matthew looked pleased and clapped with everyone else.

Matthew "Congratulations. You used Geodude's attack to your advantage, very smart, you have done well,"

Sara "Thank you for teaching me,"

Matthew "I have nothing more to teach you. I wish you the best of luck wherever you go,"

Sara shook Matthew's hand and waved at Mike before she and Hugh walked off.

Selena "Sara, Hugh, wait up,"

Hugh "What's up?"

Tim "We want to have a double battle, if you're up for it,"

Sara "Definitely,"

Selena "Sweet, go Magnamite,"

Hugh "Go Pidgy,"

Tim "Go Zubat,"

Sara "Go Ledyba,"

Selena "Thundershock,"

Hugh "Gust,"

Tim "Tackle,"

Sara "Tackle back,"

Just as Hugh was hoping, the thundershock evaporated when Pidgy's gust hit it. Zubat and Ledyba were tackling each other and neither looked like they were willing to stop.

Sara "Quick attack,"

Tim "Wing attack,"

Selena "Spark,"

Hugh "Agility,"

Magnamite sent spark attacks at Pidgy, but missed as it was too fast. Ledyba's quick attack was just as powerful as Zubat's wing attack. Both pokemon were matching power for power.

Selena "Sonic boom,"

Hugh "Sand attack,"

Tim "Screech,"

Sara "Stun spore,"

The sonic boom failed as it got caught up in the sand attack. Zubat was about to screech but the stun spore hit it before it could do anything.

Hugh, Sara, Selena "Tackle,"

Tim "Bite,"

Magnamite and Pidgy tackled each other and dropped to the ground, while Ledyba tackled the stunned Zubat, but received a bite from it as it connected. All the pokemon were on the ground and none of them moved. Then Zubat flapped its wings and got over the stun spore. Ledyba and Magnamite fainted, while Pidgy got up.

Hugh "It's just down to you and me,"

Tim "It's all good…what's going on?"

Zubat glowed a bright white and evolved into Golbat.

Tim "Wow, my pokemon evolved. What's going on with your Pidgy?"

Pidgy also was glowing a bright white and evolved into Pidgeotto.

Hugh "Awesome,"

Tim "Bite,"

Hugh "Agility,"

Both pokemon may have evolved, but Pidgeotto was faster than Golbat.

Tim "Wing attack,"

Hugh "Quick attack,"

Both pokemon were just a blur when they hit each other, both fell to the ground in a heap.

Hugh "Come on Pidgeotto, get up,"

Tim "Golbat, you're doing awesome, get up,"

Slowly both pokemon got up on their feet, but after a minute, they both fell down again at the same time.

Tim "I guess it's a draw,"

Sara "Yeah, it would explain it. It was a great battle,"

Hugh "You were excellent Pidgeotto,"

Selena "We'll see you two later, we're going to study a bit more,"

Selena and Tim waved goodbye as Sara and Hugh went towards the pokemon center.


	9. Chapter 9 The Devon Defence

**C****hapter 9- The Devon Defence**

Hugh "What's that over there?"

Sara "That's the Devon Company. We'll check it out if you want,"

Hugh "Let's check it later. I want to get a badge first. Don't you?"

Sara "Sure. Let's do it,"

Hugh and Sara walked around Rustboro city, trying to find the gym. A scream made them turn around. A strange man bumped into them and kept going.

Hugh "Dude, watch it,"

Stranger "Out of my way next time kid,"

The stranger ran past them as the police sirens came closer.

Officer Jenny "Stop that man. Shoot, it's too late,"

Sara "What's going on Officer Jenny?"

Officer Jenny "That man is with Team Aqua. He stole something from the Devon Company building,"

Hugh "Do you need help catching him?"

Officer Jenny "Thanks for the offer, but he is a dangerous pokemon trainer. It wouldn't be wise to battle him,"

Sara "We don't mind,"

Strange Woman "What's going on? I heard a scream and saw a strange man run away,"

Officer Jenny "Hey Roxanne. A member from Team Aqua stole something from the Devon Company that was important,"

Roxanne "I thought he looked bad, so I sent my Sudowoodo to follow him. Who are these two?"

Hugh "We are two pokemon trainers. I'm Hugh and this is Sara. We were going to go to the gym, but we want to help stop this Team Aqua guy,"

Roxanne "Really? You'd rather help out a company that may not offer a reward, instead of going for a badge?"

Sara "Yes,"

Roxanne "I'm impressed. Let's go after him,"

Hugh, Sara, Roxanne and Officer Jenny went the same way as the criminal. Roxanne whistled and her Sudowoodo walked back towards her.

Roxanne "Where did he go?"

Sudowoodo pointed and dragged her to where the thief was hiding. He was muttering on his phone and laughing really loud.

Officer Jenny "Hands up, you're under arrest,"

Team Aqua Member turned around "Now, now lets settle this with a pokemon battle, you four against me. I lose; I'll give you back what I stole. You all lose to me, then you let me go. Deal?"

Roxanne "How can we trust you?"

Team Aqua Member "How can I trust you?"

Officer Jenny "Good point. What's your name? I'll go first against you, go Growlithe,"

Jed "My name is Jed. Go Koffing,"

Officer Jenny "Quick attack,"

Jed "Smog,"

Koffing sent a huge cloud of smoke out, making it hard for Growlithe to see anything.

Officer Jenny "Flamethrower,"

Jed "Poison gas attack,"

Red flames came out from the smog, but none were hitting Koffing. Officer Jenny heard a yelp as the poison gas hit Growlithe. The smoke cleared and Growlithe was lying there in pain.

Jed "Seems I have won this round. You sure you don't want to give up before all your pokemon faint?

Sara "Never, I'll teach you a lesson. Go Poochyena,"

Jed "I'm so scared. Sludge attack,"

Sara "Bite it,"

Poochyena dodged the attack and bit Koffing on the head. Sara laughed as Koffing couldn't shake it off and fainted.

Jed "Ok then. You just got lucky. Try this on for size, go Hitmonlee,"

Sara "Leer attack,"

Jed "Low kick,"

Jed wasn't taking it easy anymore. The low kick sent Poochyena flying into the bushes. But it jumped out and growled at Hitmonlee.

Jed "Use triple kick,"

Sara "Double team,"

Hitmonlee was confused as it didn't connect any of its kicks with the real Poochyena.

Sara "Quick attack,"

Jed "Spinning kick,"

Both attacks hit and sent both pokemon down on the ground. Unfortunately for Sara, Hitmonlee got up and stayed up. Poochyena didn't have enough strength.

Jed "Two down, two to go. Who wants to lose?"

Hugh "I know you do, Go Golduck,"

Jed "In your dreams, Double kick,"

Hugh "Disable,"

Hitmonlee kicked at Golduck, but only came inches to Golduck's head before it couldn't move.

Hugh "Confusion,"

Golduck raised Hitmonlee into the air and threw it away, making it land in an awkward position and unable to get up.

Jed "I see you know how to handle yourself. Well get ready, go Stunky,"

Hugh "What's that?"

Pokedex "_Stunky the smelly pokemon. This pokemon shrouds itself in a stinky aroma that lasts for 24 hours. Stunky and Gloom enjoy each others aromas,_"

Jed "Fire blast,"

Hugh "Time to end it, hyper beam,"

The display of the red hot fire blast combined with the golden glow of the hyper beam was a sight to see. Unfortunately for Stunky the hyper beam was too powerful and with the fire blast mixed in it made it bigger as it hit Stunky. When the smoke cleared Stunky had fainted.

Jed "Enough fooling around. Finish it Electrode use thunder,"

Hugh "Barrier,"

Golduck created a barrier that blocked the thunder attack, but it wasn't strong enough and broke through, hitting Golduck and making it faint.

Jed "Now it's all or nothing, come on,"

Roxanne "Go Onix,"

Jed "Thundershock,"

Roxanne "Ok I know you're with Team Aqua, but are they making members stupid now? I would have expected that you would know that electrical attacks don't work on rock pokemon. End it Onix, use tail whip,"

Electrode went flying into the air and exploded. Everyone looked pleased with themselves, except for Jed.

Officer Jenny "Ok now that we won, what did you steal and what were you going to use it for?"

Jed "I don't know exactly what I stole, I was just following orders. You can have it, hang on I got a call,"

Jed put the stolen item on the ground and began to talk on his phone. Sara ran and snatched it from the ground and ran back to Hugh. Jed finished talking on and turned around.

Officer Jenny "I'm arresting you,"

Jed "Well I got to go,"

Sara "But you said…"

Jed "I lied. See you around sometime,"

An Abra appeared on Jed's shoulder. Jed waved goodbye before they both teleported.

Hugh "He got away,"

Officer Jenny "As long as the device from the Devon Company is safe, then I'm happy. Don't worry the police will catch him. Let get this back to Mr. Stone.

Roxanne "You two battled really well, I'm impressed,"

Hugh & Sara "Thanks,"

They made it to the Devon Company building and personally gave Mr. Stone the device that was stolen.

Mr. Stone "Thank you very much,"

Hugh "What exactly is it?"

Mr. Stone "I don't even know…"

Everyone fell over.

Mr. Stone "But my people are looking into it. I believe you kids deserve a reward,"

Sara "Oh thank you but no thank you. We didn't do if for a reward,"

Mr. Stone "I insist, and its your lucky day. I'll give both of you 3 of each evolution stones that I found a few weeks ago,"

Hugh "Wow, thank you so much,"

Mr. Stone gave Hugh and Sara, 3 fire stones, 3 thunder stones, 3 leaf stones, 3 water stones, 3 moon stones and 3 sun stones.

Sara "We can't thank you enough Mr. Stone,"

Mr. Stone "Do either of you have or plan on getting an Onix or a Scyther?"

Sara "I have a Scyther. I may get an Onix one day,"

Mr. Stone "Here are two metal coats each. Use them during a trade and your Scyther will evolve into a Scizor and your Onix will turn into a Steelix. Very handy,"

Hugh "Awesome, thanks Mr. Stone,"

They thanked Mr. Stone once more before they left. Their packs were a little heavier but they didn't care.

Officer Jenny "So what are you kids doing now?"

Hugh "We're going to earn our first badge,"

Roxanne "I'll see you there then,"

Sara "Are you going to challenge the gym leader too?"

Roxanne "I am the gym leader,"


	10. Chapter 10 Rock On

**Chapter 10- Rock On**

Hugh & Sara "Cool,"

Roxanne "Heal your pokemon first and I'll be waiting,"

They watched as Roxanne headed towards the gym. Hugh and Sara went to the pokemon center and called Adam while their pokemon healed.

Adam "What's up little bro. Hey Sara"

Hugh "What do you know about Roxanne the gym leader?"

Adam "Nothing, when I faced the Petalburg gym leader, I was facing Rocky, she is probably his sister or something,"

Sara "That helps,"

Adam "Well if she's anything like Rocky, she uses rock pokemon that are really strong. It didn't take long for Mudkip and I to take out the pokemon,"

Hugh "Would it be a problem if she witnessed us battling earlier?"

Adam "Only if you're going to use the same pokemon with the same moves, other than that no,"

Hugh "Cool, can I speak to mum?"

Adam "She's out shopping. I'll tell her you called. Good luck you two,"

The bell dinged and they got off the phone and collected their pokemon. Nurse Joy wished them luck and they made their way to the gym. The door was open and they went inside.

Roxanne "Who wants to go first?"

Sara "I will,"

Roxanne "We'll have a two on two pokemon battle. No time limit, I choose Solrock,"

Sara "What is that?"

Pokedex "_Solrock the sun stone pokemon. Solrock can be found on the outside of caves. They are to be believed to be from the sun,_"

Sara "Ok, Go Squirtle,"

Roxanne "Tackle,"

Sara "Bubble beam,"

Solrock tackled towards Squirtle, but the bubble beam sent it off course and it hit the wall.

Roxanne "Let's heat things up, use sunny day,"

Sara "Mix it up a bit Squirtle, use rain dance,"

Inside the gym, it became super hot, but then it got damp from all the rain. Hugh burst out laughing.

Roxanne "Tackle,"

Sara "Water Pulse,"

Water pulse hit Solrock, making it confused. Solrock continued to tackle but instead of aiming at Squirtle, it hit the wall.

Roxanne "Here, have a mint berry. Now use rapid spin,"

Sara "Water gun the floor,"

Solrock missed hitting Squirtle by inches and hit the wall again. Squirtle was hovering in the air by its water gun, that was blasting on the floor.

Sara "Tackle,"

Roxanne "Double edge,"

Squirtle and Solrock hit each other and fell to the ground. They both got up and Squirtle began to evolve.

Roxanne, Sara and Hugh "Wow,"

Squirtle now was Wartortle.

Roxanne "Evolving wont win the match. Use rock throw,"

Sara "Bubble beam them Wartortle,"

Just like what happened to Matthew's Geodude, the rocks came flying back at Solrock and it wasn't paying attention to Wartortle.

Sara "Water gun,"

Roxanne tried to tell Solrock something, but it couldn't handle the water being blown at it, or the rock that hit it. Solrock fainted.

Roxanne "Very good. Now try this, Sudowoodo go. Use rock throw,"

Sara "Bubble beam,"

Roxanne "Mimic,"

Sudowoodo threw rocks at Wartortle, Wartortle bubble beamed them back, but then Sudowoodo also bubble beamed them and the rocks were in the middle of the arena surrounded by bubbles.

Sara "Withdraw,"

Wartortle withdrew into its shell and rocks covered it up.

Roxanne "Rock smash,"

Sudowoodo began to smash all the rocks. Its smiled when it saw Wartortle's shell.

Roxanne "Strength,"

Sara "Skull bash,"

Sudowoodo raised its arms and didn't have time to shield itself from Wartortle's head that smacked into its chest. The skull bash attack made Sudowoodo stumble for a bit, before it fainted on the ground.

Roxanne "Congratulations. You put up a tough fight. I present the Rustboro gym badge to you,"

Sara "Thank you so much,"

Hugh "That was awesome Sara. Do you need to heal your pokemon?"

Roxanne "No, I have others, shall we start?"

Hugh "Sure, go Grotle,"

Roxanne "Let's do it, go Geodude, dynamic punch,"

Hugh "Withdraw,"

Grotle withdrew into its shell and Geodude punched it, the result looked like it hurt Geodude more than Grotle.

Hugh "Vine whip,"

Grotle threw Geodude at the wall with the power of its vines. Geodude looked dizzy and began to glow white. It evolved into Graveler.

Roxanne "Excellent. Graveler use stomp,"

Hugh "Razor leaf,"

Graveler jumped into the air, but got greeted by a wave of razor leafs. The attack was too strong and made Graveler faint.

Roxanne "You're very good. But you're not going to be a one trick trainer like your friend. Finish it Nosepass, use take down,"

Hugh "Use another razor leaf,"

Nosepass didn't even flinch as it ran through the attack and sent Grotle crashing into the wall.

Roxanne "Tackle,"

Hugh "Vine whip it into a spin,"

Grotle hit Nosepass and made it spin around, making Nosepass look like a spinning toy.

Roxanne "Rock throw,"

Nosepass kept spinning, but didn't stop as it began to throw rocks everywhere. Grotle made the mistake of dodging one rock and it didn't notice another rock coming into the vacant area of where it moved to. The rock fell on Grotle, making it faint.

Hugh "Ok then, let's end this go Golduck,"

Roxanne "Rock slide,"

Hugh "Confusion,"

The rocks shot at Golduck, but went twice as fast back to Nosepass.

Roxanne "Take down,"

The rocks were like soft sand to Nosepass as it ran through them without flinching, towards Golduck.

Hugh "Disable,"

Nosepass came to a complete stop right in front of Golduck's face. Hugh smiled as he saw the look in Roxanne's eyes.

Hugh "End it Golduck. Raise it up and use hyper beam,"

Golduck raised Nosepass into the air and blasted a huge hyper beam at it. The gym shook and smoke covered the entire area. When the smoke cleared, Nosepass was lying on the ground. It had fainted.

Roxanne "Congratulations. You Hugh have also earned this badge. You both have done extremely well for your first gym win. You will do well in further challenges,"

Sara "Thank you Roxanne, it was great battling you,"

Roxanne "The next gym for the both of you to go to would be the one in Dewford town,"

Hugh "Great, hope to catch you around later,"

Roxanne "I would love a rematch, if you want one you'll know where I'll be. Good luck to the both of you,"

Sara & Hugh "Thanks,"

Hugh and Sara waved goodbye to Roxanne and made their way to the pokemon center.


	11. Chapter 11 The Professor's Day Out

**C****hapter 11- The Professor's Day Out**

Mum "Congratulations. I feel so proud of the both of you. Aren't you proud of them Calvin?"

Calvin "Sure,"

Hugh "Where's Adam? I want to tell him the news,"

Mum "Doing something special,"

Sara "Like what?"

Mum "None of your business dears. Well, what's the plan for today?"

Hugh "We were going to call Professor Birch and tell him,"

Mum "He isn't home at the moment, but he is at the Rustboro city beach on a cruise with the other pokemon professor's,"

Sara "Great, we'll go visit him,"

Mum "He'd like that. Have fun dears…oh I'm so proud of them…"

They logged off the call and collected their pokemon from Nurse Joy. On their way to the beach they noticed a pokemon battle in progress. One of the trainers was Nick Porter.

Nick "All right Pintar lets make it a 3 on 3 pokemon battle,"

Pintar "Fine with me. Get ready to lose to my Gastly,"

Nick "Go Gyarados,"

Pintar "Confuse ray,"

Nick "Screech,"

Hugh and Sara saw a hill close to where the battle was happening and decided to sit down and watch. The confuse ray and the vibrations from Gyarados's screech hit each other and bounced back to the sender, making Gastly confused and Gyarados shudder in pain.

Pintar "Gastly don't do anything, try and get out of your confused state,"

Nick "Dragon rage,"

Everything went dark and a huge twister tore through the battle. Gastly went flying straight at Hugh and Sara.

Nick "Hey guys, what are the two of doing there?"

Sara "Hey Nick,"

Hugh "We're watching you in battle, don't mind us, keep on going,"

Pintar "Gastly return. Go Wigglytuff, sing,"

Wigglytuff sang to Gyarados, making it fall asleep.

Pintar "Vital throw,"

Nick "Dude, Wigglytuff isn't strong enough to lift Gyarados,"

Pintar "Don't judge the size difference,"

Everyone watched as Wigglytuff pumped itself up, flexing its muscles and lifted Gyarados over its head and threw it hard into the ground.

Nick, Hugh & Sara "No way,"

Pintar "Wigglytuff is my strongest pokemon; it lifted a Snorlax over its head and carried it to the pokemon center one time. Never underestimate a pokemon with tough in the name,"

Nick "Thanks for the advice, go Diglett,"

Pintar "Pound it,"

Nick "Earthquake,"

The ground shook uncontrollably, making Wigglytuff lose its balance and fall over.

Nick "Rock throw,"

Wigglytuff was sent into the air with a huge rock. Wigglytuff fell on the ground, and then the rock fell on Wigglytuff, followed by two more.

Pintar "Ah. Wiggly return. Go Flareon, dig a hole and use fire blast,"

Bight red flames burst out of the hole that Diglett popped out from. Flareon came out of the hole and Diglett lay there, not moving or making a sound.

Nick "Let's do fire with fire, Go Charmander,"

Pintar "Flamethrower,"

Nick "Flamethrower as well,"

Both fire attacks struck, getting bigger and the heat was getting more intense, Hugh and Sara felt it on the hill. Without warning there was an explosion that sent both Charmander and Flareon flying, Charmander into a tree and Flareon into a rock. Both struggled to get up, Charmander glowed a bright white and evolved into Charmeleon.

Nick "Sweet,"

Pintar "Quick attack,"

Nick "Tail whip,"

Charmeleon's tail was too strong for Flareon to handle, as it got thrown back into the rock.

Nick "Finish it with skull bash,"

The rock exploded as Charmeleon smashed Flareon through it. Flareon didn't have enough strength to get up and fainted.

Pintar "That was an intense battle, here's my number. I want a rematch sometime,"

Nick "Definitely, see you around dude,"

Sara "You and your pokemon were great. Have you tried for a badge yet?"

Nick "Not yet, tyring to get my pokemon a bit stronger before I challenge the gym leader. What about you two?"

Hugh "Been catching pokemon, and got our first badge,"

Nick "That's sweet; I hope to see you two later. I'm off to heal my pokemon,"

Sara "Bye,"

Nick waved goodbye and Hugh and Sara began to walk towards the beach. They saw a big forest and noticed some Abra and Ralts teleporting around the trees. They kept on walking, but didn't notice a bright green flash from a near by bush, or a person silently watching them.

Hugh "I can see the big cruise ship. They look too far out to swim. What shall we do?"

Sara "We could get Golduck and Wartortle to carry us,"

Hugh "Or better yet, a boat. I don't want them to get tired out when we could use that to get there,"

Sara "Good idea,"

Hugh and Sara got into the boat and began to row into the direction of the cruise ship. Not long they noticed another boat already there, with a red 'M' on the side of it.

Sara "Who could that be?"

Hugh "don't know, maybe a reporter of another lot of professor's…"

Voice 1 "Now nobody move,"

Hugh (whispers) "…or bad guys,"

Sara "(Have a look Ledyba, see what's happening,)"

Hugh "(Fly over as well Pidgeotto; make it look like you're looking for something to eat,)"

Pidgeotto flew over the ship, while Ledyba crawled up it and looked around. They came back and nodded to Hugh and Sara. Slowly they climbed up the ladder and saw all the professor's tied up and 3 people in red looming over them.

Voice 1 "Novak what shall we do?"

Novak "How about we put them to sleep and steal their findings. What do you reckon Linda…Boris?"

Linda "Sounds good. Go Gloom,"

Boris "Go Tangela,"

Novak "Go Dustox,"

Professor Oak "Please just let us be,"

Novak "Team Magmar doesn't work like that, use sleep powder,"

Hugh "Whirl wind,"

Dustox blew sleep powder towards the Professors, but went out towards the ocean thanks to Pidgeotto.

Linda "Who do you think you are?"

Sara "Why are you harassing the Professors?"

Novak "Because Team Magmar has its orders. Don't come between our mission or we'll destroy you,"

Hugh "Fat chance. Lets settle this with a pokemon battle,"

Boris "There's 3 of us and only two of you,"

Nick "Make it all even,"

Sara "How did you get here?"

Nick "After the pokemon center, I went to the beach and saw the both of you hesitate before going in the boat. So Gyarados and I surfed here to help you two out, if it was necessary. Low and behold it was. Hey Professor Birch,"

Birch "Nick, Sara, Hugh be careful, they are tough,"

Novak "Enough talking, use tackle,"

Nick "Go Charmeleon, use flamethrower,"

Linda "Stun spore,"

Sara "Comet punch"

Boris "Vine whip,"

Hugh "Agility,"

The Professors watched as the pokemon battled each other. Dustox didn't dodge the flamethrower in time and got caught in the fire attack. Ledyba punched gloom, before it could stun it. Gloom went flying into the captains door and shot its stun spore at Tangela, making it's vines go limp.

Novak "Dustox return, go Grimer, sludge bomb,"

Hugh "Quick attack on Tangela,"

Sara "Swift on Gloom,"

Nick "Tail whip those bombs back at Grimer,"

Tangela was too stunned to avoid the attack. Gloom was too slow to get away from the oncoming swift. Grimer and Charmeleon were matching speed and attack power.

Linda "Go Skorupi,"

Pokedex "_Skorupi the scorpion pokemon. Many Skorupi live in dry areas, there tail is filled with many poisons, if attacked go straight to the hospital,_"

Boris "Go Absol,"

Pokedex "_Absol the mysterious pokemon. Absol look out for people who are in trouble, if lives are in danger it will protect them,_"

Linda "Poison sting,"

Boris "Quick attack,"

Hugh "Quick attack as well Pidgeotto,"

Sara "Double slap,"

Novak "Sludge,"

Nick "Fire punch,"

Pidgeotto and Absol hit each other and kept on attacking with their quick attacks, which looked like a blur to the Professors. Ledyba knocked the poison stings away and then slapped Skorupi around. Charmeleon punched Grimer before it could send a sludge attack, making it go up in flames. Grimer and Skorupi fainted, while Absol and Pidgeotto were still matching each other.

Boris "Dark pulse,"

Hugh "Agility,"

Pidgeotto was too fast for Absol.

Hugh "Wing attack,"

Absol didn't have time to see the attack coming; Pidgeotto came out of no where and knocked it out.

Hugh "I was hoping for a challenge. Jed from Team Aqua was tougher than you 3 combined,"

Novak "You battled a member from Team Aqua? Was he strong?"

Sara "You 3 wouldn't have been able to stand a chance against him,"

Linda "They're training them harder. What was Jed doing?"

Hugh "He stole something from the Devon Company, but we got it back,"

Boris "Novak, we need to tell the boss,"

Nick "You're not going anywhere,"

Novak "Keep dreaming kids. You just made a bad enemy,"

Sara "Who? Team Aqua?"

All of Team Magmar fell over before 3 Ralts appeared and teleported them away.

Hugh "Professor Birch are you and the other Professor's alright?"

Birch "We're fine. Thank you all for saving us,"

Professor Elm "Yes we are very grateful,"

Sara "Why did they attack you?"

Oak "They were going to steal our work and one of us; they need one of us for our knowledge on pokemon. They weren't expecting us to refuse,"

Professor Rowan "And then you lot showed up. That would have ruined their plans even more,"

Nick "Glad we could help,"

Birch "How did you know we were here?"

Hugh "Mum said you were out on a 'relaxing cruise', Sara and I wanted to show you our new badge,"

Birch "Very good. We're about to have lunch, come join us, you've earned it,"

Everyone went below deck and enjoyed the feast that was awaiting them. All the Professors discussed to Nick, Hugh and Sara what they have discovered about pokemon and which six they had while travelling;

Professor Oak had: Venusaur, Dewgong, Exeggutor, Rapidash, Primeape and Kingler

Professor Elm had: Feraligatr, Octillery, Xatu, Muk, Umbreon and Mr. Mime.

Professor Birch had: Blaziken, Ampharos, Tropius, Pelipper, Lunatone and Jynx

Professor Rowan had: Empoleon, Aggron, Camerupt, Houndoom, Tauros and Steelix.

When lunch was finished, Nick, Hugh and Sara waved goodbye to the Professors and travelled on Gyarados's back, to the beach.

Hugh "That was fun. So what are you going to do now Nick?"

Nick "I'm going to go for my first badge. What about you guys?"

Sara "Wander around for a bit. Enjoy the sights,"

Nick "Cool. Next time we meet up, I want a battle,"

Hugh "You got it, good luck,"

Nick began to walk towards the gym, while Hugh and Sara walked to the forest, unaware of the eyes that watched them.


	12. Chapter 12 Time & Time Again REDUX

Chapter 12- Time & Time Again (REDUX)

**Chapter 12- Time & Time Again**** (REDUX)**

Monday 7:30pm

Sara "We're lost,"

Hugh "We're not lost,"

Sara "Come on, as if we're not. We've been lost for the past 3 days, since Friday for goodness sake,"

Hugh "I call it deep exploring, plus why complain; you caught a Whismur didn't you?"

Sara "Yeah…but,"

Hugh "And a Rattata. Now we are looking for the Abra that teleported away with my phone. I don't care how long it takes,"

Sara "Fine. Are you sure we are going the right way though? Abra can teleport anywhere,"

Hugh "I think this Abra isn't that smart on evading people though, just messing with them. Call my phone, let's hear for it,"

Sara "Righty-o,"

Sara called Hugh's phone and waited for his ring tone. A minute went by and they heard the tone bounce from place to place. It came from the bush, then the tree, then above them, then another tree, this Abra was teleporting non-stop. Then the tone echoed from the cave before it went silent.

Hugh "Do you reckon it teleported with the phone out of the cave? Or would it be that there isn't any reception in the cave?"

Sara "I don't know, I don't like caves. Cant you get a new one from Professor Birch?"

Hugh "I don't want to travel all the way back home like Calvin did, we're going in,"

Sara "Awww,"

Hugh pulled out a torch from his pack and turned it on, Sara was shaking and her legs wouldn't follow Hugh's.

Hugh "How about I go in, look for my phone and come back to you?"

Sara "Sounds good,"

The cave entrance lit up as Hugh went inside. The wind picked up and Sara shivered. A loud scream made her jump.

Sara "Are you alright Hugh?"

Hugh "Not really, I fell and my ankle is stuffed. Sara I need help, please come and get me,"

Sara "Ok,"

Sara pulled out a torch from her bag and turned it on. The cave was well lit up and she saw Hugh on the ground holding his ankle.

Hugh (Whispers) "Whatever you do don't scream,"

Sara "(Why?)"

Hugh pointed up and Sara shone the torch to the roof of the cave, where lots of Zubat and Golbat were sleeping. Sara put a hand to her mouth so no noise could come out. She lifted Hugh up and they began to make their way towards the entrance. Sara was concentrating on the entrance that she didn't notice a Marill on the ground. Both she and Hugh stepped on it, making it cry.

Hugh "What the…?"

Sara "I'm so sorry Marill I didn't see you there, please don't cry,"

Marill wasn't listening and the noise woke up the sleeping Zubat and Golbat. They screeched and flew out of the cave, knocking their way through Sara and Hugh and making them lose their balance. Sara didn't have a tight grip on Hugh and they spun around to avoid a huge Golbat, which Hugh didn't notice a dip behind him, sending him rolling down the slope.

Sara "Are you alright?"

Hugh "Not really, I can't move, but other than that I'm all good,"

Sara "Hold on,"

Sara slowly slid down towards Hugh, who was dirty and badly bruised. Sara couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, and Hugh joined in.

Hugh "This isn't funny. All I want is my phone back, and I get hurt in the process. Stop laughing you're making me laugh,"

Sara "I'm sorry, I can't help it,"

Hugh "Well…"

Before Hugh could finish what he was going to say, a huge rock fell on his head, knocking him out. Immediately Sara stopped laughing.

Sara "Oh God, oh dear,"

Thinking fast Sara dialled the pokemon centers number in her phone, but there wasn't any reception where they were. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Marill look down at them.

Sara "Marill, can you help please, my friend is badly hurt and…"

Sara didn't have a chance to finish that sentence as Marill was too angry with her and blasted a water gun in her face before it ran out of the cave.

Sara "Great. HELP, CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? I NEED HELP,"

Sara screamed for what seemed like hours, but no one heard her. The cave was getting cold and Hugh's head wound looked really bad. Sara began to cry.

Sara "Please, somebody help me,"

A bright green flash lit up the cave, scaring Sara. When the lit disappeared, she saw a pokemon floating in front of her.

Sara "What are you?"

Pokedex "_Celebi the time travel pokemon. Celebi is the only known pokemon able to travel in time. It usually comes in peaceful times, but it comes when people need help. Trainers say that they have seem more than one Celebi, but what they have seen is the same Celebi in a different time era,_"

Sara "Celebi can you help me please?"

Celebi nodded.

Sara "Can you take me back to Friday please, 3 days ago about 1'oclock?"

There was a green flash and Sara was back 3 days ago.

Friday 1pm

Hugh "Check it out, a Rattata,"

Sara "Mine, Poochyena tackle it,"

Poochyena tackled Rattata, knocking it out instantly. Sara threw a pokeball at it and waited. It stopped wiggling and teleported to Professor Birch's lab.

Sara "YAY,"

Hugh "According to the map, there are lots of Abra, Ralts, Rattata and Whismur. We may also see a few other pokemon as well. Plus there is a cave up further, it may take a day or so to get there,"

Sara "A day…?"

Hugh "Or so,"

Sara "Ok then, lets check this cave out,"

A rustle in the bush made Sara and Hugh jump.

Sara "Poochyena tackle whatever is in the bush,"

Poochyena jumped into the bush and was surprised and confused to see Sara there.

Future Sara "Hey there Poochyena. Don't be afraid it's me from the future,"

Poochyena "Rolf? (What the…?)"

Future Sara "I came back in time to stop Hugh from getting hurt. Now if an Abra steals Hugh's phone, do whatever you have to do to get it back ok?"

Poochyena nodded "Rolf roof (Ok then)"

After a minute behind the bush, Poochyena returned with a confused look on its face.

Sara "Anything there?"

Poochyena shook its head "Roof (No)"

Sara "Ok then. That's weird; do you want to stay out of your pokeball for a while?"

Poochyena jumped up and down "Roof…Rolf roof (Yes I would please)"

Hugh "Poochyena is very happy. Check it out, it's a Whismur,"

Sara "Tackle it Poochyena,"

Again like Rattata, Whismur fainted after the attack. Sara threw her pokeball at it and waited for it to stop moving. It teleported to Professor Birch like Rattata did.

Sara "Another for me, Yay,"

Hugh "Greedy much?"

Sara "My bad, I just couldn't help myself,"

They kept on walking till it got dark. Future Sara was lucky she still had her pack with her. Hugh and Sara set up for the night and instantly went to sleep. Future Sara stayed awake thinking in her head.

Future Sara "Go Ledyba, string shot the trees, but don't wake me over there,"

Ledyba looked confused, but did the command on the trees. When the area was sprayed Ledyba returned into its pokeball and future Sara went to sleep.

Saturday 6:05 am

Future Sara "Today is the day that the Abra stole Hugh's phone, how can I stop it?"

Hugh "Good morning. Hey check it out an Abra. I'm going to catch it,"

Sara "Good luck,"

Future Sara had an idea that would defiantly work.

Future Sara "Use Golduck,"

Hugh "Great idea. Go Golduck, use disable, so it can't teleport away,"

Abra didn't move, as it was either asleep or the attack was working. Hugh didn't waste any time and threw a pokeball at it. It wiggled and Future Sara, Hugh and Sara held their breath. It stopped moving and teleported to Professor Birch.

Future Sara "YES,"

Future Sara jumped up, making Sara and Hugh turn around and watch her fade away.

Hugh "Did you see that?"

Sara "Was that…?"

Hugh "It can't have been. Could it?"

Sara "I'm still tired so I reckon it wasn't what we thought it was. Check it out a sigh,"

Warning sign "_The cave ahead is blocked. We are working hard to get it up for trainers to reach Verdanturf town. We apologise for the inconvenience,_"

Hugh "So where shall we go now?"

Sara "We can catch a boat to Dewford town, there's a gym there remember,"

Hugh "Sweet, let's go,"

As Hugh and Sara packed up and walked away, Celebi watched them and smiled as they walked out of the forest. It disappeared into a green light.


	13. Chapter 13 Larving on Cu

Chapter 13- Larving on Cu (Laughing on Queue)

**Chapter 13- La****rving on Cu (Laughing on Queue)**

Hugh and Sara ate breakfast at the pokemon center in Rustboro city. Nurse Joy brought their pokemon back to them, fully healed and full from pokemon food.

Sara "Thanks Nurse Joy. Do you know how to get to Dewford town?"

Nurse Joy "There is a ship that is run by Orson Brimey. He is outside the forest area near the beach. He runs trainers to Dewford town, free of charge,"

Hugh "Cool, do we need to give him a call, before we come?"

Nurse Joy "No there is a buzzer in his shack, just press it, if he isn't there,"

Sara "Ok then. Let's get on with it,"

They thanked Nurse Joy once more, before they left and went out of Rustboro city and towards the forest. A crying sound made them stop, they saw a Cubone holding its knee and crying.

Sara "It's a Cubone, it looks injured,"

Pokedex "_Cubone the lonely pokemon. Cubone are small but they are surprisingly strong. The bone that they carry with them helps in battle,_"

Hugh "Hold still, while I give you a potion,"

Hugh gave Cubone some potion and it immediately stopped crying. Cubone jumped up and down before it ran into the forest.

Sara "That was kind of rude,"

Hugh "As long as it isn't hurt, then I don't mind,"

Sara "The forest looks creepier since we were here last, don't you agree?"

Hugh "Not really, it looks the same to me. Let's go, we may see the Mightyena again,"

Sara was jumpy, as they walked through the thick forest. The sun shone down through the trees, giving the forest a weird creepy lighting. After a while they came to a pond, where a Larvitar was drinking from.

Sara "Wow, it's so cute,"

Pokedex "_Larvitar the mole pokemon. Larvitar are usually found in the mountains, where they eat the soil to grow. They like to be left alone, but not for too long as they will seek other pokemon for company,_"

Hugh "Isn't that the Cubone we helped out a little while ago?"

From a nearby bush, Cubone came out with a bunch of beautiful flowers. Larvitar turned around, making Cubone blush and go shy, but it held out the flowers for it. Larvitar didn't like the gesture and pushed Cubone out of the way and ran into the bushes. Cubone burst out crying.

Sara "Shut down,"

Hugh "That would've hurt. Hey Cubone, do you have a crush on Larvitar?"

Cubone sniffed and nodded "Bone Cubone (Is it that obvious?)"

Sara "Maybe you should impress her more with something other than flowers. Have you showed Larvitar your strength in battle?"

Cubone shook his head "Bone (Never thought of doing that,)"

Hugh "Then lets go and find her and have a battle to impress her with. Go Pidgeotto, Butterfree and Grotle search the area for Larvitar,"

Sara "Same with you Butterfree and Rattata,"

Hugh's Grotle, Butterfree and Pidgeotto and Sara's Rattata and Butterfree went into the woods in separate directions and Cubone started to cheer up. Rattata came back first and was happy that it found Larvitar; they waited for the other pokemon to come back so they could all follow Rattata. They found Larvitar near some flowers, picking the petals off them.

Hugh "There she is, you ready for a battle? We'll have to make it look real ok? I'm not going to hold back,"

Cubone "Bone (Ok then)"

Hugh "Right then, Pidgeotto use quick attack,"

Pidgeotto missed Cubone, as it used double team, making duplicates of itself. Larvitar stopped pulling the petals off the flowers and watched the battle. Sara sat down besides Larvitar.

Hugh "Tackle,"

Cubone "Bone (Bring it,)"

Cubone threw its bone at Pidgeotto hitting it on the head and making it fall on the ground. Pidgeotto had enough strength to get up and battle still.

Sara "Isn't Cubone battling well?"

Larvitar "Larvit (Oh my he is,)"

Hugh "Sand attack,"

Cubone got shrouded in a cloud of sand. When the sand cloud settled, Cubone was holding its bone close to his chest. He was doing focus energy.

Hugh "Use gust,"

Pidgeotto opened its wings and before it could blast a strong gust of wind at Cubone, Cubone ran at it with its bone rush attack. The attack was really strong and extremely fast, it knocked Pidgeotto down, but it still had enough strength to get up, which surprised Cubone.

Sara "Wow that was Cubone's strongest attack. Wasn't that impressive?"

Larvitar nodded "Lar (Definitely)"

Hugh "Do you have enough strength to continue Pidgeotto?"

Pidgeotto nodded "Ahh (Yes)"

Hugh "Right, use wing attack,"

Cubone noticed Larvitar paying attention to him, making him lose focus of what Pidgeotto was doing. Pidgeotto sent Cubone flying into a tree.

Hugh "My bad Cubone, you have to pay attention. Use agility,"

Pidgeotto moved in the air super fast, Cubone used its bonemerang attack, hitting Pidgeotto and making it fall down to the ground, knocking it out. Cubone looked pleased with itself and Larvitar ran and hugged Cubone.

Sara "I think it worked,"

Hugh "Yeah, both Pidgeotto and Cubone fought really hard. I'm proud of you Pidgeotto, have a nice rest. What do you think they're talking about?"

Sara "Probably how Larvitar is sorry for treating Cubone the way she did. They look happy, we should go,"

Hugh and Sara began to walk through the forest, when both Cubone and Larvitar stopped them.

Hugh "What's up?"

Cubone pointed his bone at Hugh "Cubone… (We like you,)"

Larvitar pointed at Hugh as well "Larvitar (We want a battle)"

Sara "I think they want a double battle with you, to see if you are a worthy trainer to catch them. Am I right?"

Cubone and Larvitar both nodded.

Hugh "Sweet. Let's do it, go Grotle, and go Abra, use tackle and confusion,"

Grotle and Larvitar tackled each other, while Cubone threw his bone at Abra, but the confusion attack sent it back at Cubone twice as fast. Cubone had a good eye and caught the bone.

Hugh "Very good, Abra use teleport, Grotle use razor leaf,"

Larvitar use rock throw, but the razor leaf attack cut them into tiny pebbles. Cubone trued to hit Abra, but couldn't tell where it was going to show up and missed every time.

Hugh "Vine whip, keep teleporting Abra,"

Grotle struck Larvitar as it jumped into the air, making it fly into the bushes. Cubone used its bone rush attack and hit a tree, getting its bone wedged in it. Larvitar jumped out and tried to help Cubone.

Hugh "Bad move guys, Grotle use vine whip and knock them out,"

Before Cubone or Larvitar could do anything, they were knocked out. Hugh threw a pokeball at both of them. They wiggled for a while, then stopped and got transported to Professor Birch.

Hugh "Awesome,"

Sara "You caught a poke-couple, that is so cute,"

Hugh "I hope they don't break up if they evolve,"

Sara "Even if they did, they'd still be the best of friends. Hey your Abra is evolving,"

Abra was glowing white and evolved into Kadabra.

Hugh "Cool,"

Pokedex "_Kadabra the psychic pokemon. Once evolved, Kadabra's brain becomes more developed. When dreaming Kadabra's psychic energy makes objects around it float,_"

Sara "Wow that can come in handy,"

Hugh returned Kadabra into its pokeball and he and Sara continued through the forest.


	14. Chapter 14 A Buggy Goodbye

**Chapter 14- A Buggy Goodbye**

Birch "Your Cubone and Larvitar are really affectionate towards one another Hugh. Is there a reason for that?"

Sara "Cubone had a crush on Larvitar, but she didn't feel the same way about him, that's why Hugh thought it would be good to impress her with a battle…and it worked,"

Birch "Very interesting, very interesting indeed. Now do the two of you know what month it is? It's a very special one,"

Hugh "My birthday?"

Birch "I believe that it isn't. No, this is the breeding month for bug pokemon,"

Sara "What does that mean?"

Birch "It means that any trainer with a Butterfree, Beedrill, Beautifly, Dustox or Venomoth will have to let them go, so they can lay their eggs and create more pokemon,"

Sara "But I haven't used my Butterfree, Beedrill or Dustox in battle that much,"

Hugh "Neither have I,"

Birch "You can always catch some more, or they may return to you one day, this time of the month is vital for bug pokemon. Plus it's a beautiful sight to see, every bug pokemon has to try and find its soul mate. You will get to see other trainers doing the same thing,"

Sara "Ok then. It's just a bit upsetting. Talk to you later professor,"

They got off the call to the professor and got their pokemon from Nurse Joy in Petalburg city. They would've got the boat to Dewford town, but they were a little late and watched it sail away. On their way out of the pokemon centre, they noticed April Ripple talking to her Venomoth.

Hugh "Hey April, how are you?"

April "Hey Hugh, hey Sara, I'm alright. Just talked to someone that said I had to let my Venomoth go for breeding or something like that,"

Sara "Professor Birch told us that, not to long ago,"

April "What bug pokemon do you have to let loose? I've only got my Venomoth,"

Hugh "We both have Beedrill's and Butterfree's, while I have a Beautifly and Sara has a Dustox,"

April "Ouch, loosing 3 must be tough,"

Sara "I want to spend some time with them in a battle before I let them go, show them that they are the best bug pokemon ever,"

April "Me too. Let's go find some trainers to battle with,"

Gordon "Excuse me, my name is Gordon and this is my brother Luke, we heard you want a battle, we're up for it,"

Luke "We both have 6 pokemon each, if you want to have a 3 on 3 each,"

Hugh "Sounds good, I'll go first, you're up Butterfree,"

Luke "Ok then I'll go against you with my first 3. Go Elekid, thundershock,"

Hugh "Agility,"

Elekid's thundershock lit up the area, but missed Butterfree as it kept moving so fast.

Luke "Spark,"

Hugh "Whirlwind,"

The electrical spark shot at Butterfree, but the whirlwind attack sent it straight back at Elekid. The attack paralysed Elekid.

Hugh "Finish it with Psybeam,"

The Psybeam hit the paralysed Elekid, knocking it out.

Luke "That is one tough Butterfree, go Seviper,"

Hugh "Butterfree return, go Beedrill,"

Luke "Poison fang,"

Hugh "Twin needle attack,"

Seviper lunged up and came close to biting Beedrill, but got a mouthful of needles.

Luke "Poison tail,"

Hugh "Agility,"

Beedrill moved out of the way and Seviper's tail hit a tree and got wedged in it. Seviper was stuck and couldn't move.

Luke "Poison sting,"

Hugh "Match it, use poison sting as well,"

Both poison sting attacks hit each other and shot off in different directions, making everyone dodge the oncoming needles.

April "Watch it guys,"

Gordon "Luke that almost hit me,"

Luke "My bad, didn't think that would happen,"

Sara "Interesting though,"

Hugh "That was a bad idea, oh well, use quick attack,"

Before Luke could give an order to Seviper, Beedrill struck it and knocked it out.

Luke "You're really good, not for long, go Mankey,"

Hugh "What is that…?"

Pokedex "_Mankey the pig monkey pokemon. Mankey are aggressive fighters that have regular mood swings, its strongest attack is thrash, which wont stop unless it has hit its target,_"

Hugh "Fun, Go Beautifly,"

Luke "How about that, you learn something new everyday, use thrash Mankey,"

Hugh "Agility,"

Mankey charged at Beautifly, knocking rocks out of the way. Beautifly wasn't fats enough and Mankey knocked it to the ground.

Luke "End it with seismic toss,"

Hugh "Sleep powder,"

Mankey grabbed Beautifly and jumped in the air with it, ready to throw it as hard as it could, but the sleep powder was too strong and made Mankey release Beautifly as it fell to the ground snoring.

Luke "Your bug pokemon are excellent. Shame its breeding season for them,"

Hugh "Thanks,"

Gordon "I'm up, who wants to go against me?"

Sara "I will,"

Gordon "Alright, go Heracross,"

Sara "Go Dustox,"

Gordon "Tackle,"

Sara "Quick attack,"

Dustox was quicker and stronger than what Gordon and Heracross were expecting. The tackle attack that hit Heracross made it skid on its side.

Gordon "Horn attack,"

Sara "Double team,"

Heracross was surrounded by multiple Dustox; unfortunately its horn attack didn't hit the real one.

Sara "Tackle,"

The real Dustox charged at the confused Heracross, knocking it out.

Gordon "Wow, you Dustox is impressive. Go Jigglypuff,"

Sara "Go Butterfree,"

Gordon "Use mega punch,"

Sara "Supersonic,"

Jigglypuff swung at Butterfree, but the punch didn't connect as the supersonic was too loud for Jigglypuff.

Sara "Gust,"

A strong wind sent Jigglypuff flying into a tree, knocking it out in the process.

Gordon "Right, try this on for size, go Mareep,"

Sara "It's so cute. Go Beedrill,"

Gordon "Zap cannon,"

Sara "Agility,"

Mareep was standing still, gathering as much electrical charge, while Beedrill moved around, too fast for the eye to see. Mareep let loose its zap cannon, but missed Beedrill and the attack struck the water. Lots of Magikarp floated to the surface.

Hugh "Shot gun,"

Luke "Me too,"

Sara "May as well,"

April "Why not,"

Gordon "Wasn't expecting this to happen,"

All of them threw pokeballs at the Magikarp, all of them wiggled, then stopped and then teleported away.

Gordon "Back to business, tackle,"

Sara "Fury attack,"

Beedrill was just too strong for Mareep and knocked it out with its fury attack.

Gordon "It was an awesome battle,"

Sara "I have to agree,"

April "My turn, I only have Venomoth but I'd still like a 3 on 3,"

Luke "Fine with me, go Skitty,"

April "Poison powder,"

Luke "Double team,"

Skitty doubled itself and the poison powder missed the real one.

Luke "Quick attack,"

April "Disable,"

Skitty stopped short from Venomoth. It floated in mid air and looked confused.

April "Confusion,"

Venomoth sent Skitty flying into a tree, then into a rock, then into the tree again. Skitty didn't have enough strength to get up after it.

Luke "Wow that is a strong attack. Go Jolteon,"

April "Venomoth come back and relax. Go Furret,"

Luke "Double kick,"

April "Headbutt,"

Jolteon got sent flying into a tree with the headbutt attack, causing a branch to fall off and hit Jolteon on the head.

Luke "Rage,"

April "Agility,"

Lots of little thunderbolts struck the ground; Furret was moving extremely fast and tripped accidentally trying to dodge the attack. Furret smacked into a rock.

Luke "Quick attack,"

April "Double team,"

Furret multiplied itself and Jolteon missed the real one and smashed the rock. Jolteon looked a bit dazed.

April "Low kick,"

The low kick struck Jolteon, making it skid across the ground. It didn't have enough strength to get up.

Luke "Ok last chance to get it right. Go Delibird,"

April "Go Croconaw,"

Sara "It's so cute. What exactly is it?"

Pokedex "_Delibird the present pokemon. Delibird are believed to be Santa's little helpers. The bag they carry around with them is for their present attack, which can either exploded on its enemy or heal them,_"

Luke "Icy wind,"

April "Hail,"

The air became colder and large bits of hail started to fall. Croconaw shivered and Delibird tried to dodge the falling hail.

Luke "Wing attack,"

April "Aqua tail,"

Unfortunately Delibird wasn't strong enough and got sent flying from the aqua tail attack.

Luke "Present,"

Delibird threw its sack at Croconaw, and it began to glow a bright white.

April "Send it back with water gun,"

With a huge water gun, Croconaw sent the sack back at Delibird. It exploded and Delibird fainted.

Gordon "Wow, you lot are excellent trainers,"

Luke "Can we have your numbers? I definitely want a rematch,"

They exchanged numbers, before Gordon and Luke walked away. There was a glitter in the air and Hugh, Sara and April noticed that it was a whole flock of Butterfree, Beedrill, Dustox, Venomoth and Beautifly flying around, trying to find their soul mate.

Sara "I guess its time,"

Hugh "I hope you find your soul mate guys. I'm really proud of you all,"

April "We'll meet again soon. Go now and find the one for you,"

They hugged their pokemon and watched them fly in the air. Sara and April hugged each other as they cried, while Hugh held it in. a small tear trickled down his cheek as he walked away.


	15. Chapter 15 Hoenn For a Cruise

**Chapter**** 15- Hoenn for a Cruise**

The trip to Dewford town began quietly for Hugh and Sara; they were still upset after watching their pokemon fly away not so long ago. The captain, Orson Brimey, saw how down they were when they boarded the ship, and decided to cheer them up.

Orson "Come on kids, it's not the end of the world, cheer up. Have a wonder on my ship,"

Sara "Thanks Orson,"

Orson "I know how it feels to lose a pokemon. Heck over my time, I've let go of so many, I've lost count, but I haven't moped about it. I always remembered the good times I had with them. You'll see them again, trust me,"

Hugh "Ok. We'll have a look around,"

Orson "Good on ya lad,"

As the ship went over the waves, Hugh and Sara went and looked around.

Hugh "This is a huge ship,"

Familiar voice "You guys obviously haven't seen the S.S. Aqua or the S.S. Anne or the S.S. Tidal. How are you guys?"

Sara "Hey Jack, kinda down. Had to let go our pokemon yesterday,"

Jack "You as well? I had to let go my Dustox, Beautifly and Venomoth. But I'm alright now. Want to have a battle?"

Hugh "Sure, is it safe to do it on here?"

Orson popped his head out of the deck window "Follow me; I created a special battle arena for all trainers. But I advise not to use attacks like; acid, dig or any attack that may sink the ship,"

Hugh, Jack and Sara "Ok."

Jack, Sara and Hugh followed Orson down stairs, where other trainers were relaxing. Orson opened a door and they saw a battle arena.

Jack "Right, let's do this, go Swellow,"

Hugh "Go Pidgeotto,"

Jack "Wing attack,"

Hugh "Use wing attack also,"

Both bird pokemon struck each other. The attack was powerful but both, Swellow and Pidgeotto were strong and still able to attack.

Jack "Quick attack,"

Hugh "Agility,"

It was like a big blur. No one could see Swellow or Pidgeotto as they were moving to fast to see, they looked like a twirling rainbow.

Hugh "Gust,"

Jack "Aerial ace,"

Swellow's aerial ace attack was faster than Pidgeotto by a little bit, making Pidgeotto fall to the ground.

Jack "Air cutter,"

Before Hugh could yell out a command or even to tell Pidgeotto to move, Swellow shot past it, knocking it out cold.

Hugh "Good job Pidgeotto, let's do it Cubone,"

Cubone came out of his pokeball, as did Larvitar, who saw where Sara was sitting and sat next to her, away from the action but in view of Cubone.

Jack "Your Cubone is going down like Pidgeotto, agility,"

Hugh "Focus energy,"

Neither pokemon were attacking, Swellow was speeding around the arena, while Cubone was glowing with his bone close to his chest.

Jack "Quick attack,"

Hugh "Bone rush,"

Both attacks were too fats to follow. Swellow was standing on the ground, Cubone had his bone to his side, and both pokemon weren't facing each other. Then without warning, Swellow fainted.

Jack "Impressive, go Gloom, use bullet seed,"

Hugh "Smack them back with bone club,"

Gloom shot seeds at Cubone, but Cubone was playing them like baseballs and smacking them back.

Jack "Finish it with solar beam,"

Hugh "While it's gathering energy, use bonemerang,"

Cubone threw his bone at Gloom, but the bone wasn't fast enough and gloom unleashed its solar beam at Cubone. When the attack ended, Cubone had fainted. Larvitar ran to Cubone's side.

Hugh "Avenge Cubone, Larvitar,"

Larvitar "Lar (Ok)"

Jack "Let's make this quick Gloom, use razor leaf,"

Hugh "Double team,"

The entire razor leafs missed and Gloom was surrounded by Larvitar's.

Hugh "Headbutt,"

Jack didn't know what to tell Gloom, Larvitar struck it and sent it flying to the other side of the ship. Gloom didn't have enough strength to get up.

Jack "Let's end it, go Monferno,"

Pokedex "_Monferno the evolved form of Chimchar. Monferno is now a fire and fighting pokemon, these two elements help it during battle. If threatened it makes the flame on its tail bigger to seem more of a threat,_"

Hugh "Ok then,"

Jack "Monferno use mega punch,"

Hugh "Sand attack,"

Monferno got stopped in its tracks, as it couldn't see a thing.

Hugh "Rock throw,"

Jack "Fire blast,"

Unfortunately the fire blast attack wasn't strong enough to push the rocks away. The biggest rock smacked into Monferno and knocked it out.

Jack "That was a great battle. I'm glad we had it, next time I'd like to battle you Sara,"

Sara "Sure,"

Orson over the speakers "**Fellow trainers, we have arrived at the port of Dewford town, please come up and leave if this is your stop. If you are going to Slateport city then stay on board as we will be leaving soon**"

Everyone who was going to Dewford town went upstairs and walked off the ship, thanking Orson in the process. The sky was blue, the sun was strong and the air smelt heavily of salt.

Hugh "Thanks for the trip Orson,"

Orson "Buzz me when you're done here, I also take trainers to Slateport city,"

Sara "Ok then,"

Jack "See you two around, I'm going to search the island before I challenge the gym leader,"

Hugh "See ya,"

Hugh and Sara got off the ship and walked down the pier that led into Dewford town's beach.


	16. Chapter 16 Officer Joy & Nurse Jenny

**Chapter 16- Officer Joy, Nurse Jenny?**

The sand was soft on Sara's feet. All of her pokemon as well as Hugh's pokemon were enjoying their time on the beach and out of their pokeballs. Cubone and Larvitar were making a sand castle, both Poochyena's were tackling each other playfully in the water, Wartortle, Goldeen and Golduck were swimming. While Grotle, Pidgeotto, Scyther, Rattata and Whismur were stretched out on the sand, sunbathing. Hugh finished putting sunscreen on himself and began to put some on the pokemon that needed it.

Hugh "That is an amazing sand castle,"

Cubone "Bone (Thanks,)

Larvitar "Lar (It isn't much,)"

Hugh "I've done the pokemon, now put some on you Sara,"

Sara "Ok, thanks Hugh,"

The Dewford beach was quiet, the only sound were the waves crashing. All of a sudden, loud police siren came from no where.

Hugh "What's going on Officer Jenny?"

Officer "Guess again,"

Sara "Nurse Joy?"

Officer Joy "Well I am a Joy, but I didn't want to be a nurse. So I became an officer,"

Hugh "Right… well what's going on Nur…Officer Joy?"

Officer Joy "Some bad people are causing trouble. Hope we're not too late,"

Sara "Can we help?"

Officer Joy "Alright, I don't see the harm,"

Officer Joy led them to where 3 people were causing trouble. They looked familiar to Sara and Hugh.

Brothers 1, 2 & 3 "Oh no, it's you,"

Officer Joy "You know these 3?"

Sara "Not by name, but unfortunately I do know them,"

Ryson "I am Ryson, my brothers are Varter and Brice. What are you two doing here?"

Hugh "To stop you once again. Sara whipped you last time, so how about another battle, a double battle between each of us,"

Brice "Alright, but we're stronger since we last met. Go Machop and Gligar,"

Varter "Let's show them this time, go Poliwhirl, go Fearow,"

Ryson "Go Drowzee, lets get some revenge, go Wobbuffet,"

Sara "Let's go Wartortle, go Scyther,"

Hugh "Go Grotle and Poochyena,"

Officer Joy "To make it fair, Go Chansey and Blissey,"

Machop and Gligar were facing Grotle and Poochyena, Poliwhirl and Fearow were facing Chansey and Blissey, while Drowzee and Wobbuffet were facing Wartortle and Scyther.

Brice "Cross chop and poison tail,"

Hugh "Vine whip and agility,"

Varter "Bubble beam and drill peck,"

Officer Joy "Double metronome,"

Ryson "Mega punch,"

Sara "Water gun and double team,"

Chansey and Blissey's metronome went off, Chansey did thunder and Blissey did hyper beam. The attacks were too strong for Poliwhirl and Fearow, they both fainted. Poochyena was too fast for Gligar's poison tail to hit it. Machop and Grotle were matching attack for attack. The water gun was too strong for Drowzee, it couldn't hit Wartortle. Scyther multiplied itself, while Wobbuffet was standing perfectly still and patiently.

Hugh "Bite and magical leaf,"

Sara "Agility and rapid spin,"

Ryson "Use confusion on Wobbuffet, Wobbuffet use counter, Drowzee teleport as fast as you can,"

The command confused Officer Joy, Sara and Hugh, until they saw it in action. Drowzee shot a strong confusion at Wobbuffet then teleported out of the way. The confusion swirled around Wobbuffet, then blasted Grotle, Poochyena and Wartortle. Scyther was moving too fats for the attack.

Brice "Take advantage and use quick attack, both of you,"

Ryson "Use hypnosis on Wartortle,"

Grotle and Poochyena got knocked out and Wartortle want to sleep.

Officer Joy "Use double metronome on Machop and Gligar,"

Hugh "Great job guys, return Grotle and Poochyena for a nice rest. Go Golduck,"

Once again the metronomes went off, Chansey use rock tomb and knocked out Machop, while Blissey used powder snow and froze Gligar.

Ryson "Once again the older brother has to end it,"

Hugh "Just try to,"

Sara "Scyther double team,"

Ryson "Drowzee send psychic at Wobbuffet, use counter and use teleport again,"

Sara "Agility,"

Hugh "Disable,"

The psychic attack blasted around Wobbuffet, getting bigger in the process, the shot at Golduck, before it touched Golduck, it froze, a huge psychic ball in front of its face.

Ryson "Send another psychic at it,"

Sara "Slash Drowzee,"

Drowzee was too slow to avoid the attack and fainted. Golduck was still holding the psychic attack.

Hugh "Send it back with a hyper beam added to the mix,"

Ryson "Counter,"

Wobbuffet countered the returning psychic, but the hyper beam was too fast and too strong and blasted Wobbuffet, making it faint.

Ryson "We lost again? Why do you always have to interrupt us?"

Sara "Maybe because you give us reason to,"

Officer Joy "What were you doing over here? Someone called saying that you were causing trouble,"

Hugh "What pokemon were you giving a hard time to?"

Sara "Look over there,"

Behind Ryson, Varter and Brice was a fainted Teddiursa.

Pokedex "_Teddiursa the teddy bear pokemon. Teddiursa love to eat, they will steal from trainers when they are hungry, the marking on its head glows when its angry or upset,_"

Hugh "And next to it,"

Pokedex "_Baltoy the spinning rock pokemon. Baltoy is a rare pokemon that is usually found in ancient ruins. They like to spin around and use their attacks in every direction,_"

Sara "They need to go to the pokemon center,"

Ryson "As if, Varter and I are getting them,"

Ryson and Varter threw their pokeballs at them, they wiggled for a little bit then stopped.

Officer Joy "Alright, the 3 of you are coming to the station,"

Ryson "Once again you're wrong. Drowzee use teleport to get us out of here,"

Before anyone could do anything, Ryson, Varter and Brice were teleported away.

Sara "They got away,"

Hugh "Never mind, we have to go to the pokemon center,"

Officer Joy "I'll give you a ride,"

They got into Officer Joy's police car and they arrived at the pokemon center in no time.

Sara "Thanks Officer Joy,"

Officer Joy "Anytime,"

Hugh and Sara went inside and saw some trainers in the waiting area and some on the computer phone. They went to the front desk.

Hugh "Hey Nurse Joy,"

Nurse "Not quite,"

Sara "Jenny? What's going on? It's so confusing,"

Nurse Jenny "Well, I am a nurse. My mother was upset when I told her that I wasn't going to be like all the other Jenny's, but she accepts it now. I take it you've seen Joy?"

Hugh "Yep, is it the same with her?"

Nurse Jenny "Yes, but neither of us were born here, I am from Goldenrod city. Joy is from Cinnabar Island. It took a few years for the police department and the health department to find the perfect location for us. So when we were assigned our positions, Joy and I were sent here,"

Sara "Ok, now its starting to make sense,"

Hugh "It was just weird that a Joy was an officer and a Jenny was a nurse,"

Nurse Jenny "That's what everyone says when they come to Dewford town, can I heal your pokemon for the two of you?"

Hugh & Sara "Yes please,"

Nurse Jenny too their pokemon and while they were waiting they decided to call Professor Birch.

Birch "I found it weird as well, but not everyone is the same,"

Sara "True, anyway we were going to challenge the gym leader,"

Birch "Good luck,"

The bell rang and they logged off and collected their pokemon, then they headed towards the gym.


	17. Chapter 17 Belting The Odds

**Chapter ****17- Belting the Odds**

The Dewford gym was huge. It was the odd looking building that was on Dewford. Hugh opened the door and they went inside. In the entrance was a Machop watching television.

Hugh "Hey Machop, what are you watching?"

Machop "Shh,"

Hugh "Sorry,"

Hugh and Sara sat down beside Machop and watched some fighting techniques.

Strange man "Excuse me, who are you two dudes?"

Hugh "Sorry to barge in, I'm Hugh and this is Sara, who are you?"

Brawley "I'm Brawley, the gym leader,"

Sara "We wanted to challenge you, but got sidetracked when we saw Machop,"

Brawley "Ah, my Machop is studying, that's part of its training,"

Hugh "Is it finished? We would like to challenge you to a battle for a badge,"

Brawley "I accept your challenge. We just have to wait until Machop is finished studying,"

Half an hour went by and Machop came out, flexing its muscles.

Brawley "Alright, who wants to go first?"

Hugh "Do you want to?"

Sara "Sure,"

Brawley "Ok then, go Machop. This will be a two on two battle,"

Sara "Ok, go Pinsir,"

Brawley "Close combat,"

Sara "Scary face,"

Machop couldn't attack as Pinsir was scaring it, with the scary face attack.

Brawley "Close your eyes and do a high jump kick,"

Sara "Brace yourself and harden,"

Closing its eyes, Machop jumped up and kicked Pinsir. Pinsir hardened itself before it got hit and all that happened was it skidded across the floor.

Brawley "Tackle,"

Sara "Tackle back,"

Pinsir was stronger than Machop, as the tackle sent Machop rolling on the floor.

Brawley "Karate chop,"

Sara "Vice grip,"

Machop was too slow for Pinsir; Pinsir's horns caught Machop's hand so it couldn't move.

Sara "Seismic toss,"

Pinsir threw Machop as the wall, making dust go everywhere and a hole in the wall, shaped as Machop.

Brawley "Mega kick,"

Sara "Double team,"

Pinsir multiplied itself and Machop kicked the wrong one.

Sara "Quick attack,"

Brawley "Cross chop,"

Even with the video of martial arts, Machop was too slow and fainted.

Brawley "Very good, now try this. Go Hitmontop, rapid spin,"

Sara "Take down,"

Both attacks hit and both pokemon went flying. Pinsir took a while to get up and Brawley noticed it quicker than Sara.

Brawley "Triple spinning kick,"

Sara "Harden,"

The kicks hit the hardened Pinsir, but the hardening didn't work. Pinsir got knocked against the wall and fainted.

Sara "Great job Pinsir. Go Scyther,"

Brawley "Rapid spin,"

Sara "Agility,"

Hitmontop spun around, but it couldn't match the speed of Scyther zooming around the arena.

Brawley "Rolling kick,"

Sara "Swords dance,"

Both Hitmontop and Scyther were spinning extremely fast. Hitmontop struck Scyther, but got caught in the swords dance attack and got sent flying into the wall. Hitmontop's attack didn't faze Scyther at all.

Brawley "High jump spinning kick,"

Sara "Slash,"

Sparks were coming from Scythers arms and Hitmontop's feet.

Sara "Quick attack,"

Brawley "Mega kick,"

Hitmontop was too slow and didn't have a chance to do anything against Scythers quick attack. Hitmontop got sent flying into the wall, making a huge crack in it and fainted.

Brawley "Well done, you have earnt this badge,"

Sara "Go me, Yay,"

Hugh "My turn,"

Brawley "Ok then, this will be a 3 on 3 battle, go Primeape,"

Hugh "Go Kadabra,"

Brawley "Thrash,"

Hugh "Confuse ray,"

Primeape got confused and ran straight into the wall. It moved backwards and them rammed harder into the wall, causing the gym to shake and dust go everywhere.

Hugh "Psybeam,"

Brawley couldn't think of an order in time and just watched as the psychic energy blasted and knocked out Primeape.

Brawley "Go Makuhita, use take down,"

Hugh "Teleport close to the walls,"

Makuhita tried to attack Kadabra, but constantly kept smashing into the wall, causing the gym to shake as well as the walls to crack more.

Brawley "Rage,"

Hugh "Confusion,"

Makuhita got hit with the confusion, and ran head first into the wall, knocking itself out.

Brawley "You have a very strong Kadabra. Let's make this next match interesting. Go Machoke,"

Pokedex "_Machoke the evolved form of Machop. Machoke are so strong that they require an energy saver belt, so they only use some of their massive power. Without the belt, Machoke could destroy anything,_"

Brawley "Check this out, Machoke, karate chop the floor,"

Machoke karate chopped the floor and the whole gym shook.

Hugh "So?"

Brawley "Watch this,"

Brawley took the belt off Machoke.

Brawley "Now karate chop the floor,"

Machoke karate chopped the floor once more, but this time the floor split in the middle and it felt like an earthquake.

Hugh & Sara "Wow,"

Brawley "Machoke without the belt, is much stronger and faster, want to test your luck?"

Hugh "I didn't come all the way to quit now, use psychic,"

Machoke didn't move, the psychic attack hit it and lit the gym up, blinding everyone. After a while, when everyone got their sight back, Machoke was brushing its shoulders off. The attack didn't work at all.

Hugh "Uh oh,"

Brawley "Take down,"

Hugh "Teleport,"

Kadabra was a little faster than Machoke, but Machoke kept coming. Kadabra teleported itself against the furthest wall in the gym.

Hugh "Psybeam,"

Machoke just ran through it.

Hugh "Confusion,"

Machoke continued through it.

Hugh "Barrier,"

A barrier appeared, but instead of stopping Machoke, it worked to its advantage. Before Hugh could give a command to Kadabra, Machoke smashed them through the gym wall to the beach outside. When the dust settled, Kadabra fainted.

Hugh "Kadabra, you did an excellent job. Rest now, go Pidgeotto, fly above it and stay up in the sky for a while,"

Brawley "Focus energy,"

Machoke's muscles tensed up and grew bigger as it used focus energy. Sara noticed the plants dropped as Machoke was using the energy around it for the attack.

Brawley "Mega jump kick,"

Hugh "Whirlwind,"

Hugh was surprised how high Machoke jumped, but he also noticed that Machoke wasn't stable in the air as it was on the ground. The whirlwind attack sent Machoke into the gym wall.

Brawley "High jump kick,"

Hugh "Quick attack,"

Brawley only had winning on his mind; he didn't notice that Machoke was struggling in the air. Pidgeotto sent Machoke into the sand.

Brawley "Rock throw,"

Machoke "MAAAAAAA (AHHHHHHHHHH)"

Hugh "Agility,"

The rocks missed Pidgeotto as it sped around the air. The rocks splashed in the water. Machoke was getting angry.

Brawley "Rage,"

Hugh "Wing attack,"

Both attacks struck and sent Machoke and Pidgeotto crashing into the sand. Machoke got up, but it couldn't stay still. It was breathing hard and fainted, while Pidgeotto popped its head out of the sand and looked confused, as did Hugh and Sara.

Sara "Wow,"

Hugh "What happened?"

Brawley "Usually my opponents don't last as long as you did. Without its power belt, it uses so much energy and after a while it fainted from a power overload,"

Hugh "Ok then,"

Brawley "Anyway you won in a very tough match against my toughest pokemon. You have earnt this badge as well,"

Hugh "Thanks. I don't think its wise to take the belt off Machoke again. Unless you know you're going to win,"

Brawley "HEY,"

Sara giggled as they made their way to the pokemon center. Hugh looked at the gym as a bit of wall fell and laughed.


	18. Chapter 18 Getting Evolved

**Chapter 18- Getting Evolved in Granite Cave (REDUX)**

Once again Hugh and Sara were too slow to make it to Orson's ship. The ship was taking a bunch of trainers to Slateport city and wouldn't be back until later in the day. Instead of waiting, Hugh and Sara decided to explore Dewford a little.

Sara "There's a cave up ahead, that's rumoured to have lots of rock pokemon,"

Hugh "Sweet, what's it called?"

Sara "Granite Cave,"

Hugh "Let's go then,"

They walked along the beach, passing people who were relaxing in the sun and they noticed that Nurse Jenny was on the beach treating some Seadra that got washed up on shore. Ten minutes went by and they finally came to the entrance of the cave. When they went in, it took their eyes a while to adjust. The first thing they saw, when their eyes adjusted, was a whole lot of Zubat and Golbat on the roof of the cave sleeping.

Sara "Wow, they look so cute,"

Hugh "I think we should leave them alone,"

Sara "Why?"

Hugh "If we catch one, then the rest will be after us,"

Sara "Good point,"

Slowly they continued through the cave, admiring the Zubat and Golbat sleeping above them. They soon heard water trickling.

Hugh "It's a mini waterfall. What are those coming down it?"

Pokedex "_Corphish the crayfish pokemon. Corphish have strong had shells that protect them from heavy attacks. They like to swim,_"

Sara "I want to catch one. Go Rattata bite it,"

Without warning, while Sara and Rattata were battling Corphish, two Solrocks surrounded Hugh.

Hugh "Wasn't expecting a warm greeting. I'll catch one of you, but still have a double battle, go Cubone and Larvitar,"

The Solrocks floated in the air and didn't move when Cubone and Larvitar come out. Both Solrocks did a spinning tackle towards them.

Hugh "Cubone use bone club, Larvitar grab it and use vital throw,"

Cubone's bone struck his Solrock making it crash into the ground, while Larvitar grabbed her Solrock and threw it at the roof of the cave, making it get stuck. Cubone's Solrock struggled to get up of the cave floor.

Hugh "Do a double tackle,"

Both Cubone and Larvitar held hands as they tackled at the same time, knocking it out. Hugh threw a pokeball and waited. It stopped moving and teleported to Professor Birch.

Sara "Hugh, come check it out,"

Hugh "Hey your Rattata evolved,"

Sara "Yeah, right after I caught Corphish. What were you doing?"

Hugh "I caught a Solrock, the other is stuck in the roof of the cave,"

Sara "Very good, shall we go on?"

Hugh "Definitely,"

They noticed another cave entrance beside the small waterfall and followed it. Inside the entrance was a pool of water and beside it was a sleeping Geodude and a sleeping Aron.

Pokedex "_Aron the steel mole pokemon. Aron are covered in a steel coat that gets stronger once they evolve. Watch out for its iron defence attack as it may hurt your pokemon when they go to attack it,_"

Hugh "Sweet, which one would you like?

Sara "Always a gentleman, I'll go Geodude,"

Hugh "Alright, Aron it is for me,"

Sara "Go Whismur, use tackle,"

Hugh "Go Grotle, use razor leaf,"

The attacks woke up Geodude and Aron. Geodude used defence curl, while Aron couldn't do anything to the oncoming attack. Aron fainted and Hugh threw a pokeball at it, like Solrock, it wiggled for a little while before it teleported away.

Sara "Screech,"

The noise was too loud for Geodude and it had to block its ears.

Sara "Hyper voice,"

The vibrations sent Geodude crashing into a stalactite. Sara threw a pokeball at the fainted Geodude. While waiting she noticed Whismur evolving. It turned into Loudred. The pokeball stopped wiggling and teleported.

Hugh "I believe we are doing well today,"

Sara "I have to agree, hey check it out, there's a ladder and a sign,"

Sign "_Fellow trainers, up this ladder leads to a darker part of the cave. If you want to go further, please have a torch or a pokemon with the flash ability. Thank you,_"

Hugh "Lucky we have torches, let's explore,"

They climbed up the ladder and shone their torches, when they reached the dark inside. Their torches lit up the cave and they saw markings on the wall.

Sara "Wonder what they are from,"

Hugh "I have no idea,"

They walked around a little bit, shining every possible angle of the cave, noticing a sleeping pokemon either on the roof of the cave or on the wall (IE: Solrock or Zubat). Sara heard a noise under her when she took a step.

Sara "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you, are you alright?"

Pokemon "Hiss (Oww)"

Hugh "What is it?"

Pokedex "_Skitty the small cat pokemon. Skitty like to chase moving things, they won't stop till they either catch it or find something else to chase. Skitty evolve using a moon stone,_"

Sara "Would you like to catch it?"

Hugh "Not really, thanks for asking though,"

Sara "Your welcome, go Ledyba use tackle,"

Skitty was quicker than Ledyba, Sara and Hugh, who were shining the light for the battle. Skitty dodged the attack and tried to attack back with scratch.

Sara "Double team,"

Ledyba multiplied itself, but Skitty knew where the real one was and attacked it with quick attack. Ledyba hit the wall and winced in pain. Skitty's tail glowed and swung to do its iron tail.

Sara "Agility,"

Ledyba moved out of the way just in time, Skitty struck the wall. Ledyba began to glow and evolved into Ledian.

Sara "Yay, use double slap,"

Ledian was faster than Skitty and slapped it around; Skitty couldn't dodge the attack and fainted. Sara threw a pokeball at Skitty and watched it teleport away. Hugh's watch beeped.

Hugh "We have ten minutes till the next boat,"

Sara "Let's go then, we've had fun,"

Hugh "Righty-o,"

Hugh got Kadabra out of its pokeball and asked it to teleport them all to the Dewford docks. Everything went hazy to them, and then they had to shield their eyes from the sun, as they were outside. Time went by and Orson came back ready to take them to Slateport city.


	19. Chapter 19 Changing Corsola

**C****hapter 19- Changing Corsola**

Mum "Wow, you have another badge. I'm so proud of my little boy. As well as you Sara"

Sara "Thanks,"

Mum "So how long until you get to Slateport city?"

Hugh "Orson isn't sure, he reckons we'll be there in two hours or so,"

Mum "Alight the, have fun seeing the sights,"

Sara "Will do,"

Hugh "See you later,"

Hugh logged off the call and grabbed the sandwich that was waiting for him on the beach. As Hugh and Sara ate their lunch, Orson came on deck to check on them.

Orson "How are you guys?"

Sara "We're great thanks Orson. We defeated the gym leader and earned a badge,"

Hugh "Not to mention that we destroyed the gym in the process,"

Orson "Impressive. Now my niece and nephew are here and I was wondering if the both of you could battle them. They are bored and want some fun,"

Hugh "Sure, after the boat ride, we owe you,"

Orson "Thanks guys. Julia, Gus, come over here. This is Hugh and Sara; you reckon you can beat them?"

Julia "Absolutely,"

Gus "I guess so,"

Orson "Ok, go down to the battle area,"

Julia, Gus, Sara and Hugh all walked down to the battle area.

Julia "Let's make it a double battle, I want to go against you Hugh,"

Hugh "Right then,"

Julia "Go Umbreon and Espeon,"

Hugh "Go Ledyba and Spinarak,"

Julia "Double agility,"

Hugh "Use agility Ledyba and send a spray of poison stings everywhere Spinarak,"

All 3 pokemon were a blur, while Spinarak sent its poison stings everywhere. Espeon yelped as a poison sting hit it.

Hugh "Poison fang, Ledyba use light screen,"

Espeon couldn't move out of the way and fainted when Spinarak hit it. Spinarak began to glow and evolved into Ariados. Umbreon hit Ledyba's light screen and went skidding into the floor.

Julia "Headbutt,"

Hugh "Agility and String shot,"

Umbreon missed Ledyba and got tangled up in Ariados's string shot, making it fall over.

Hugh "Double tackle,"

Ariados and Ledyba sent Umbreon flying and it fainted when it hit the ship wall. Ledyba began to evolve; now it was a Ledian.

Julia "Round one goes to you, now try this team, go Slugma and Chinchou,"

Pokedex "_Slugma, the larva pokemon. Slugma live in hot volcanic areas. If it stops moving, its body will crust over._

_ "Chinchou the electric fish pokemon. With the element of electricity it can withstand electric attacks even in the water,_"

Hugh "Great, use double team, both of you,"

Julia "Flamethrower and thunder,"

Ledian and Ariados couldn't get out of the way from the on coming attacks and they fainted when they got it by them.

Hugh "Right, try this team for size, go Cubone and Larvitar,"

Julia "Ember and thundershock,"

The attacks didn't affect Cubone or Larvitar at all; it was like a tickle to them.

Hugh "Use headbutt and mud slap,"

Cubone headbutted Chinchou and Larvitar slapped mud all over Slugma. Chinchou got sent flying into the ship wall, the mud slap made Slugma faint.

Julia "Shockwave,"

A huge electrical current hit Cubone and Larvitar, stopping them in their tracks.

Julia "Use bubble on Larvitar,"

The bubbles were too strong for Larvitar and she fainted. Cubone got angry.

Julia "Zap cannon,"

Hugh "Bone rush,"

Cubone struck Chinchou first, but the zap cannon hit both of them. Both pokemon fainted.

Julia "Its all even now, want to make this a single battle?"

Hugh "Sure go Grotle,"

Julia "Go Cacturne, use pin missile,"

Hugh "Withdraw,"

Grotle withdrew into its shell and all the pins from Cacturne bounced off it.

Hugh "Razor leaf,"

Julia "Fury cutter,"

Both attacks hit both pokemon, making them stumble.

Hugh "End it with solar beam,"

Grotle soaked in energy and the leaves on its shell were glowing.

Julia "Hyper beam,"

Grotle let its solar beam go and it met with Cacturne's hyper beam. The energy was bursting from both attacks.

Hugh "Just a little more energy,"

Grotle yelled and the solar beam got bigger, sending both it and they hyper beam at Cacturne. There was a big explosion that rocked the ship and Cacturne fainted.

Orson "**Is everything alright? The ship rocked I hope you lot didn't burst through the ship,**"

Julia "All is good uncle, no need to worry. Your Grotle is really strong, congratulations on winning,"

Hugh "You fought hard as well, thanks for the battle,"

Sara "Our turn,"

Gus "Great,"

Before Sara and Gus could begin their battle, the ship came to a halt making everyone fall over.

Orson "**Sorry for the turbulence. But will everyone come up on deck, there is a situation,**"

Everyone made their way to the upper deck and saw a ship that crashed into the rocks.

Julia "What happened?"

Orson "It must've happened when I was coming to Dewford town, because I didn't see this when I went up last time,"

Sara "Shall we check it out?"

Orson "I believe that would be wise. Be careful it may be dangerous,"

They departed the ship and carefully got on the crashed one. Julia and Gus searched the lower deck, while Hugh and Sara went and searched the top deck.

Sara "I hope nobody or any pokemon were hurt when this happened,"

Hugh "It doesn't look like anyone was hurt, but check it out there are lots of bags. We should take them and hand them in to the police station in Slateport city,"

Sara "Hopefully the police will be able to find the owners,"

All in all they picked up 5 bags each; they weren't heavy which made walking easier. Hugh and Sara walked into a messy dining area, when they heard a strange noise.

Sara "What was that?"

Hugh "I'm hoping it was my imagination and it was too loud for just my head,"

Sara fell over and saw a weird looking pokemon under the table.

Pokedex "_Corsola the coral pokemon. Corsola are usually mistaken for the scenery. They are hyperactive and like to battle, don't underestimate this pokemon, they like to recover a lot,_"

Sara "It's so cute, Skitty go and scratch it,"

Skitty's scratch attack was the same as trying to push over a mountain, Corsola didn't feel a thing.

Sara "Ok then, use iron tail,"

Skitty swung its iron tail on top of Corsola, knocking it out, but only for a minute as it began to recover.

Hugh "This looks tricky,"

Sara "Use sing,"

A soothing sweet melody came from Skitty, making Corsola go to sleep. Without wasting any time, Sara threw a pokeball at Corsola, in no time at all; it stopped moving and teleported away.

Sara "Let's get back to the ship,"

Hugh "Good idea, it seems unsafe to go on,"

They grabbed the bags and made their way back to Orson's ship. While waiting for Julia and Gus, they showed Orson their findings.

Orson "Very strange, where there any people or pokemon on board?"

Sara "No people, but I found a Corsola and caught it,"

Orson "Right then,"

Ten minutes went by and Julia and Gus came back.

Orson "What did the two of you find?"

Gus "The reason the ship crashed was because sharp rocks were in the direction of the ship,"

Julia "We didn't find any people, but Gus and I did catch a Remoraid each. What about you guys?"

Hugh "Found some backpacks,"

Sara "And I caught a Corsola. Shall we go to the battle arena to have our battle now Gus?"

Orson "There wouldn't be time sorry guys. We are ten minutes away from Slateport city, maybe next time,"

They got each others numbers and saw Slateport city appear in the distance.


	20. Chapter 20 The Trading Game

**C****hapter 20- The Trading Game**

Officer Jenny "And you found these bags where?"

Sara "On a crashed ship, ten minutes from here,"

Officer Jenny "And no one was on the ship?"

Hugh "Not that we could see,"

Officer Jenny "Have you looked or taken anything out of the bags?"

Sara "Of course not, we wanted to get these to the nearest police station we could get to,"

Officer Jenny "Ok, ok I was just asking. I need every detail, no need to get snippy. I will notify all the other stations, now can the both of you stand over here so I can take your pictures,"

Hugh "What for?"

Officer Jenny "So when the backpacks are given back to their owners, they can see who found them,"

Sara "Ok then,"

Officer Jenny took their photo and saluted them as they walked out of the station and onto the sandy beach of Slateport city. Hugh and Sara began to walk, when they were stopped by two little kids in rubber tubes.

Wade "Hi, I'm Wade and this is my sister Amy. Will you have a double battle with us please?"

Sara "Sure we will,"

Amy "Great, I'll go first, go Slowpoke,"

Sara "I'll go against you, go Geodude,"

Pokedex "_Slowpoke the dopey pokemon, Slowpoke are extremely slow with everything. It takes up to about 20 seconds to realise that its in pain. They maybe slow but are strong psychic types,_"

Amy "Use bubble,"

Sara "dodge the bubbles,"

Slowpoke's bubble attack came out slow and floated in the air even slower. Sara fell over at the command she gave Geodude.

Sara "Ok, never mind, use tackle,"

As Geodude went to tackle slowpoke, it accidentally touched a bubble and got sent rolling through the sand.

Hugh "Don't underestimate the attacks just because they are slow,"

Sara "What's going on?"

Geodude began to glow and evolved into Graveler.

Amy "Quick use bubble again,"

Sara "Graveler use take down,"

The bubbles didn't affect Graveler as it charged through them and struck Slowpoke, sending it sliding into the sand.

Amy "Use water pulse,"

Sara "Roll out,"

It was like a sprinkler, the water pulse didn't affect Graveler at all. Slowpoke got sent flying into the air and fainted when it landed in the sand.

Amy "Well I'm out, Wade it's your turn,"

Wade "Alright go Onix,"

Hugh "Go Kadabra,"

Pokedex "_Onix the rock snake pokemon. Onix are the longest known pokemon. Onix like to use their rock like body to attack harder,_"

Wade "Rock tomb,"

Hugh "Teleport,"

Huge rocks landed on the beach, but Kadabra teleported out of the way.

Wade "Rock throw,"

Hugh "Confusion,"

The rocks stopped inches from Kadabra, and then they flew out into the water.

Wade "Tail whip,"

Kadabra was too slow getting out of the way and fainted as it landed on the sand.

Wade "Oh yeah,"

Hugh "Not so fast, use recover,"

Wade "Blast, use rock slide,"

Hugh "End it with psych cut,"

Onix started to glow in a bright red light as Kadabra waved its spoon around. A moment went by and Onix exploded causing smoke and sand to go everywhere. When it all cleared, Onix had fainted.

Stranger "Very good, I liked the way all of you battled,"

Hugh "Who are you?"

Thor "My name is Thor. All of you and your pokemon were great, but they could be better,"

Amy "How?"

Thor "By evolving through trade,"

Sara "But I don't want to trade my pokemon away,"

Thor "I believe I'm not making myself clear. I'm going around the Hoenn region finding trainers who want to trade, then trade back. Your pokemon will come back to you, but they will have evolved,"

Wade "Do all pokemon evolve through trade?"

Thor "Only a certain few and your Onix can evolve into a Steelix, if you have a metal coat in your possession,"

Wade "I do,"

Thor "Then follow me,"

They followed Thor across the beach to a small shack. Outside was a young girl waiting.

Thor "Hey Nina, what can I do you?"

Nina "I would like to evolve my Seadra today,"

Thor "Cool, did you find that dragon scale?"

Nine "Sure did, took a while,"

Hugh "What is the dragon scale for?"

Thor "Nine here, wants her Seadra to evolve into a Kingdra, the only way to do that is to give Seadra the dragon scale and trade it,"

Hugh "Ok then,"

Thor opened the door and they all went inside.

Thor "Ok Nina, does Seadra have the dragon scale with it, in its pokeball?"

Nina "Yes,"

Thor "Then let's get the show on the road,"

Nina put her pokeball containing Seadra in it on the machine, while Thor put his own pokeball on the other side of the machine. Thor pushed a button and the machine sucked up the pokeballs and in another 5 seconds they reappeared.

Thor "Would you like to see your Kingdra now, or when it's returned to you?"

Nina "When it's returned please,"

Thor "Ok then,"

Thor pushed the button again and Nina's Kingdra was returned to her. Nina pushed the middle of her pokeball and Kingdra came out.

Pokedex "_Kingdra, the dragon pokemon. Once evolved from Seadra, Kingdra obtain the dragon element, they may seem old, but they are stronger than what meets the eye,_"

Nina "Thanks Thor, I'll see you later,"

Nina hugged Thor, returned Kingdra and ran out of the shack before anyone could say anything.

Thor "Ok, who would like to evolve? Your Kadabra? Your Graveler? Your Onix? Or your Slowpoke?"

Hugh "I'll go, does my Kadabra need anything to hold while trading?"

Thor "No, Kadabra and Graveler don't need anything when they evolve, neither does Haunter or Machoke, only a select few do,"

Without any more questions Hugh and Thor placed their pokeballs on the machine and pressed the button. Then Thor pushed the button again and Hugh's pokeball came back to him. Alakazam came out of its pokeball.

Pokedex "_Alakazam the psychic pokemon. Out of all the known pokemon, Alakazam is the smartest. With the IQ of 5,000 it doesn't find it had to win a battle._"

Hugh "Awesome,"

Amy "My turn, what does my Slowpoke need to hold?"

Thor "Do you have a kings rock?"

Amy "No,"

Thor "Doesn't matter I have plenty. Trade first, and then I'll give it to Slowpoke, so you can get a Slowking,"

Amy "Alright,"

The pokeballs exchanged and Thor got Slowpoke out of its pokeball and gave it the kings rock, before returning it and putting in back on the machine. Amy got her pokeball back and she opened it, out came a Slowking.

Pokedex "_Slowking, the dopey royal pokemon. Once having evolved from Slowpoke, the rock is like a crown clamped down on Slowking to make it smarter than an award winning scientist,_"

Amy "Thank you very much,"

Thor "No problem, who wants to go next,"

Sara "I will,"

Sara placed Graveler on the machine and Thor pushed the button once, and then pushed it again. Golem came out of its pokeball and gave Sara a wink.

Pokedex "_Golem the megaton pokemon. Golem's shell is so strong, nothing can crack it. Every year Golem shed their rock hard shell, making it harder and tougher,_"

Sara "You're a cutie,"

Wade "My turn, my Onix has the metal coat with it,"

Thor "Very good,"

Thor pushed the button, and then pushed it once more, making Steelix go back to Wade.

Pokedex "_Steelix the metallic snake pokemon. Once evolved with the metal coat, Steelix become invulnerable to most attacks,_"

Wade "Thank you,"

Sara "Thank you so much,"

Hugh "Do you want to evolve your Scyther?"

Thor "I can do it for you if you like,"

Sara "It's still very young, I want it to grow more,"

Thor "Understandable, I hope to see you lot again some day,"

They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways on the beach, Wade and Amy to their sand castle and Hugh and Sara to the pokemon center.


	21. Chapter 21 The Slateport Festival

**Chapter 21- The Slateport Festival (REDUX)**

Birch "Wow, you met Thor, he is really helpful, you're really luck he explained everything,"

Sara "He seemed nice,"

Birch "He was my top student, when I was a teacher. He also helped me study out in the field for a few months. Glad he is helping out trainers. Now I believe you two have arrived at Slateport on the right week,"

Hugh "Why? What's so special about this week?"

Birch "Slateport city holds a festival for a whole week, every month. Its fun for pokemon and trainers. There are competitions and everything. Slateport like to go all out,"

Sara "Sounds like fun,"

Hugh "Yeah, we'll check it out, call you later Professor,"

They logged off the call and turned to see Nurse Joy with their pokemon and a nervous Chansey behind her.

Nurse Joy "Your pokemon are all healed now. Could I ask a favour of you two please if it isn't that much trouble?"

Sara "What is it Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy "The festival has many events and I'm going to be really busy to go. Would you be able to take Chansey? She loves the festival,"

Hugh "No problem,"

Chansey jumped up and down and hugged Hugh and Sara. Everyone laughed.

Nurse Joy "You've made her day. Now you be good Chansey, have fun,"

Hugh, Sara and Chansey walked out of the pokemon center and walked over, to where there were balloons and ribbons tied and music was playing loudly. The music stopped for a moment and someone over the speaker came on.

Speaker "_Welcome trainers and pokemon to the Slateport festival. I hope everyone is excited to have a fun time. Now remember its all about enjoying yourselves. Don't over work yourselves or your pokemon otherwise it wont be fun at all. Thank you and enjoy,_"

Lots of trainers and their pokemon were all over the festival ground; all were excited and ready to start.

Ally "Hey trainers, come one and come all, and test your pokemons speed in 'Ally's Agility Arena'. So far we have three pokemon rearing to go, we have; a lighting fast Pikachu, a dynamic Ditto and an amazing Absol, we still have a few places left, just not much time,"

Sara "I'll put my Scyther in the race, Chansey do you want to have a go?"

Chansey "Chansey (No thanks)"

Hugh "Pidgeotto will go for me,"

Trainer "I'll let my Luxio give it a try,"

Pokedex "_Luxio the electric cat pokemon. Luxio prefer the night as their body lights up like a light bulb. They live in small groups,_"

Ally "Now the competition has gotten fierce people, we now have; a Scyther, Pidgeotto and a Luxio. This is getting exciting, if any more pokemon want to join, you have ten minutes,"

Ten minutes went by and no other pokemon joined the competition, a few trainers stopped to watch.

Ally "Ok the rules are simple, it's a ten lap race, and your pokemon can only use their agility move. When I blow the whistle that is the signal to go,"

Ditto trainer "Ditto transform into Absol,"

The trainers and pokemon eagerly awaited the sound of the whistle. Ally blew her whistle making everyone jump, including the spectators.

Everyone "Agility,"

With the command it was like watching a beautiful rainbow race by.

Ally "Scyther is in the lead, followed by Luxio who looks like a thunderbolt. Pidgeotto and Pikachu are neck and neck, while the two Absol, one being Ditto, are dead last,"

A red light went off to signal the first lap finished. The Absol that was the Ditto fainted and transformed back to its original state.

Ally "It seems Ditto has run out of energy, sorry to say that it is out of the race. Ditto use a lot of energy just transforming into another pokemon, I don't think it had a chance. Please return it into your pokeball and take it to the pokemon center. Now there are only 5 pokemon left in the race. Now Scyther is way out in front, Luxio isn't giving up its position as second, Pidgeotto is ahead of Pikachu, while Absol is still lacking behind,"

3 laps went by and more and more trainers watched the race, some were even taking bets on who was going to win or get knocked out.

Ally "It's the 4th lap and things have changed dramatically. Luxio has taken the lead, this lighting feline is a shocking opponent, but Scyther isn't too far behind. Absol has surprised everyone by making it 3rd, what a comeback; Pidgeotto and Pikachu are lagging behind. It looks like one of them may get knocked out,"

At the beginning of the 5th lap, Pidgeotto and Pikachu crashed into each other.

Hugh "Quick get up Pidgeotto…what's going on?"

Ally "It seems that Pidgeotto is evolving into Pidgeot. This race is getting better each lap,"

Pokedex "_Pidgeot the final evolution of Pidgey. Pidgeot is the fastest out of all the known flying bird pokemon. Pidgeot doesn't mind giving its trainer a ride on its back,_"

Hugh "Show the rest how it's done Pidgeot. Agility,"

Ally "This is amazing folk, from equal last as a Pidgeotto, to becoming first as a Pidgeot anything will happen in this race folks. Luxio is a steady 2nd, Scyther is equal with Absol and Pikachu has run out of energy. Please return it and take it to the pokemon center,"

A few trainers moan, probably from Pikachu's loss. On the 7th lap, signs of fatigue started to show in the pokemon, except for Pidgeot who was way ahead of the others.

Ally "Pidgeot is way out in front, this fast flyer loves everyone eating its dust, Scyther has regained 2nd place, and Absol has passed Luxio and is now in respectable 3rd place. I can't believe how this race has ended up, we have had pokemon faint, evolve and now coming from behind to nearly 2nd? Oh this is just too exciting,"

Absol trainer "We were just warming up,"

The last lap came and lots of people were either excited and happy or surprised and angry with the results.

Ally "Yes, the race has ended, with amazing results. Over all Pidgeot came 1st, Absol and Scyther were equal 2nd and Luxio came 3rd. Gather around your pokemon for a picture trainers,"

Hugh "Wow, you are so much taller than me Pidgeot, you are really beautiful too,"

Pidgeot blushed "Oiiooi (Aww, thank you,)"

Sara "Congratulations you two,"

Ally "Yes, lets congratulate all our participants, even those who fainted; they made the race possible as well. 1st prize is this wing band; this makes the flyer who wears it, go even faster. Equal 2nd prize is a hyper potion each and Luxio for being last but very competitive, you get a super potion. I hope everyone enjoyed themselves, there will be another race when I get back,"

Hugh received his photo of him and Pidgeot and Sara got hers of Scyther. As they left the alley, Chansey started to jump up and down when they arrived at the next stall.

Kipper "Come test your luck with 'Kipper's Crying Critters'. The aim of is to stop a baby pokemon from crying without making it faint. Putting it to sleep or making it happy are the only ways you can win,"

Chansey "Chansey (I want to have a go,)"

Hugh "Chansey would like to enter sir,"

Kipper "Well folks we have another participant, a Chansey, I don't mean to be bias but I think we already have a winner. But I can't predict the future; if I could I would be rich hehe. So far we have a Jynx, an Illumise, a Duskull, a Haunter and a Chansey. To join in, you have 5 minutes remaining,"

5 minutes went by and no other trainer joined in, but like in Ally's area more trainers sat back and watched.

Kipper "Alright, each trainer will pick out one of these baby pokemon; Smoochum, Pichu, Bonsly, Happiny and a Magby. Trainers choose wisely now,"

Jynx trainer "Smoochum,"

Illumise trainer "Happiny,"

Hugh "Pichu,"

Duskull trainer "Magby,"

Haunter trainer "Bonsly,"

Kipper "Ok, start calming those pokemon down,"

A bell went and all the baby pokemon began to cry. Magby ran around in circles, Pichu was sending little electrical volts around it and Happiny was rolling around on the ground.

Jynx trainer "Do lovely kiss,"

Smoochum was too fast for Jynx and gave her a sweet kiss, making her confused, Smoochum continued to cry.

Illumise trainer "Shine it with your belly,"

Hugh "Sing to it,"

Duskull & Haunter trainer "Hypnotise,"

Illumise didn't notice Jynx coming up behind it and panting a huge lovely kiss on it, making it go to sleep; a few trainers watching laughed at the result.

Kipper "Only if this was a pokemon battle, or that Illumise was one of the babies, but unfortunately this isn't a battle, and Illumise isn't a baby. Duskull seems to be having trouble trying to aim its hypnotise attack on Magby, it won't stop running around in circles. It seems its mainly down to Chansey and Haunter,"

Pichu and Bonsly went to sleep at the same time, while Magby got tired from all the running around and fell asleep by itself. Smoochum lovely kissed Happiny making it fall asleep and leaving it the only baby awake and crying.

Kipper "Ok it is all over and my wasn't it interesting? Chansey and Haunter are equal 1st and both get a quick claw, making them attack first in battle. Duskull came 2nd, earning itself a mint berry, while Jynx and Illumise came last earning a regular berry. Trainer with the Duskull you may want to give the mint berry to Jynx so she can snap out of her confused state. I hope everyone enjoyed, another game will start in 10 minutes,"

Chansey was admiring her quick claw as she put it on her arm. Sara took a picture so she would be able to give it to Nurse Joy later in the day. Someone tapped Hugh and Sara on the shoulder and he and Sara were surprised to see who it was.

Sara & Hugh "Professor Birch?"

Birch "The one and only, so how are the two of you enjoying the festival, exciting isn't it?"

Sara "You bet,"

Hugh "What are you doing here?"

Birch "Well my boy, I always love studying pokemon, wild or trained, and this is a chance I get to see trained pokemon in a fun environment, my who is this?"

Sara "This is Nurse Joy's Chansey, she wanted to come to the festival, Nurse Joy was too busy at the pokemon center to come,"

Birch "My this is a fine Chansey indeed, I've always wondered about the Chansey's in the pokemon center. Do you mind if I take her off your hands for a little while?"

Sara "You have to ask Chansey that,"

Birch "Would you mind coming with me Chansey?"

Chansey "Chansey (Not at all)"

Birch "Excellent, I'll find you both later on and return her,"

Hugh "Ok, see you later professor,"

Professor Birch and Chansey walked away and Hugh and Sara lost them within the sea of trainers.

Pablo "Trainers one and all, come to 'Pablo's Psychic Pie Eating Competition', only psychic pokemon are allowed to enter other wise it wouldn't work, sorry but that is how this stall works, so far we have; Mr. Mime, Girafarig and a Spoink, there is still time to enter,"

Hugh "My Alakazam will enter,"

Pablo "Folks, the smartest of all pokemon has just entered the competition. Now we have an Alakazam, Mr. Mime, Girafarig and a Spoink. The rules of the game are confusion but keep up, first the trainer will taste one of these pies, there are many flavours here; regular fruit like bananas and pear, to berries of all sorts like Razz and Mago. Once the trainer has tasted a pie, the pokemon have to guess with their psychic powers and pull one of many possibilities. Then the pokemon eat a pie and their trainer has to guess. Everyone got the rules? Ok lets eat some pies,"

Even though there were only 4 trainers playing, there were 3 pies in front of each, same with the pokemon. Hugh decided to eat the pie that was closest to him, while the other trainers chose either the middle or the back pie. Grabbing a fork, Hugh sliced a chuck from the pie and ate it, instantly his tastebuds were working, telling him that it was the sweetest pie he had ever eaten. The trainer on his left started to scream as it was obviously was too hot and the other two trainer made faces, from eating a sour pie, the trainers watching were enjoying the spectacle. Sara took a few photos.

Pablo "Ok, trainers, you've tried your pie…um contestant number 2 you can stop eating the pie now,"

Hugh wasn't paying attention as he continued to eat his pie, he then looked up and everyone was staring at him, even his Alakazam.

Hugh "Sorry, it's so nice,"

Pablo "Well, we have plenty more and if you win I'll give you one, how about that?"

Hugh "Excellent,"

Pablo "Now pokemon, what was in your master's pie? Spoink you go first,"

Spoink's master was drinking a lot of water to try and get rid of the fowl taste in her mouth. Spoink began to glow and a berry floated out of the box, a red spiky berry.

Pablo "Spoink has pulled out a Tamato berry, one of the spiciest berries around, but is Spoink correct?"

Pie maker 1 "Yes, Spoink is right, all of Contestant ones pies were spicy berry pies, the one that she chose was Tamato,"

Pablo "Alright, we have a correct answer, now Alakazam, what did your master have?"

Hugh looked at Alakazam and directed his thoughts to it. _Something sweet, the sweetest berry of all_, Hugh thought. Alakazam pointed his spoons at the box and a pink berry floated out and into Pablo's hand.

Pablo "We have a Pecha berry, but is Alakazam correct?"

Pie maker 2 "Alakazam is correct, I cant blame contestant two for not wanting to stop, this is the sweetest berry in Hoenn,"

Pablo "Ok, Mr. Mime, what did your master have?"

Mr. Mime looked bored and wasn't really interested in what was happening, it randomly pulled a berry out of the box.

Pablo "We have a Mint berry, is this correct?"

Pie maker 3 "No, unfortunately Mr. Mime is wrong. What was in the 3rd pie was an Iapapa berry, very sour,"

Pablo "Bad luck Mr. Mime, you and your trainer are gone, sorry about that, Girafarig, what did your master eat?"

Girafarig began to glow and pulled out a spotty yellow berry and made it float to Pablo.

Pablo "It looks like an Aspear berry, another sour berry, is this right?"

Pie maker 4 "Yes, Girafarig is correct,"

Pablo "Ok, round one is down, now time for the trainers to guess, this maybe harder,"

Like their trainers, there were 3 types of pies in front of the pokemon. Alakazam picked up a bit with its spoon and ate the pie, while the others drew the pie up to their mouths and psychically ate them. Spoink made a face, Girafarig was breathing hard and Alakazam was enjoying the taste.

Pablo "Ok trainers, what is your pokemon eating, Spoink trainer, come and choose a berry from the box,"

Spoink's trainer went to the box and look at her pokemons face. She picked up an Iapapa berry.

Pablo "Is she correct?"

Pie maker 1 "Unfortunately no, Spoink was eating a Rawst berry pie, much different, as they are bitter not sour,"

Pablo "Bad luck, I'm afraid you are out, Girafarig trainer come and choose,"

Girafarig's trainer pulled out a red berry.

Pablo "A cherry? Um…is he correct?"

Pie maker 2 "No, that was a Wiki pie, a very dry berry,"

Pablo "Oh better luck next time, now Alakazam what berry did this pokemon eat?"

Hugh went to the box and looked hard at all the berries, then something flashed in his head, a spotty blue berry, he dug around in the box and found the berry that he saw.

Pablo "An Oran berry, one with many flavour, is this pie lover correct?"

Pie maker 3 "Yes, he is correct,"

Pablo "Congratulations you have earned the Pecha pie as promised, as well as a focus sash, helps your pokemon focus more in battle, not that Alakazam needs it but you never know. Ok thank you for playing,"

Hugh "Did you help me then?"

Alakazam nodded "Ala (Yes,)"

Hugh "You did well, want some pie?"

Alakazam helped Hugh eat the pie, while Sara wondered around seeing all the different pokemon and the types of trainers. A tap on the shoulder made her jump, it was Professor Birch and Chansey.

Birch "Chansey has been a great help in my study, they are very interesting female pokemon. This one loves to heal pokemon, while I was studying, an Oddish with a sore leg crawled towards us and she healed it completely. Fascinating,"

Sara "Glad you had fun, what are you going to do now?"

Birch "I'm going to do the 'Poke-questions' a professor needs to be up to date, even if I may know all the answers. See you later,"

Hugh "Chansey's back,"

Sara "Yeah, she healed an Oddish, not too long ago,"

Hugh "Alright, hey check that out, it's a balloon popping contest, you and Corsola should have a go,"

Sara "Ok,"

The competition didn't go for long as the competitors didn't even reach the balloons, like Corsola did. For a prize Sara got a water pail.

Sara "That wasn't much fun, but Corsola enjoyed itself,"

Hugh "Yes, I thought that Qwilfish would have given more of a fight than that, oh well,"

They walked to a food stand and ordered 3 burgers. While eating, they noticed a guy with a camera and a weird bird on his head heading towards then.

Pokedex "_Natu the psychic bird pokemon. Natu can't fly, but it can avoid being attacked, by hopping around everywhere,_"

Camera guy "Excuse me, would I be able to take your picture?"

Sara "Sure, what for and why though?"

Kodak "I'm sorry for being rude, my name is Kodak…"

Hugh "So you want a Kodak moment then (laughs),"

Kodak "Yes actually, I am with the magazine 'The Daily Pokedex', I have a few parts in the magazine, even a column I call 'It's a Kodak moment',"

Sara "I'm Sara and this is Hugh. Sweet, I think I've seen a few of your pictures, did you take one of a Charizard that smelt some flowers in a beautiful rose garden?"

Kodak "Yes that is my work,"

Hugh "I'm sorry, I didn't even realise, you do 'The top 10 Poke-couples of the Year' don't you?"

Kodak "I see you're a fan,"

Hugh "Would you be able to take a photo of my poke-couple?"

Kodak "Sure, I love seeing different poke-couples. The best I saw a few years ago was a female Azumarill with a male Numel, the Azumarill always teased the Numel by spraying water on him, but only lightly, it didn't want to hurt it,"

Sara "That is so cute,"

Kodak "My bad, I didn't mean to steal your thunder, show me the poke-couple,"

Hugh "Ok, come on out you two,"

Hugh threw both his pokeballs down on the ground and Cubone and Larvitar popped out, hugging each other and laughing. Kodak was smiling and knelt down to their level.

Kodak "I've seen many Cubone in my line of work and most are aggressive or shy, I have never seen one this love stricken before…and this Larvitar, she cares for him deeply you can see it in her eyes,"

Cubone and Larvitar were looking at each other, then at Kodak, they didn't know what was going on and turned to Hugh.

Hugh "This is a photographer for 'The Daily Pokedex', he is interested in you two as you are a couple aren't you?"

They both nodded and hugged each other once again.

Sara "That is so cute,"

Kodak "Would it be alright if I took your picture?"

Cubone nodded "Bone (Of Course)"

Larvitar nodded "Larvit (Defiantly)"

Kodak "Ok give me the bets pose as a couple as you can,"

Cubone stuck his bone in the ground and held Larvitar, while she leaned back and smiled at the camera, Sara even took a photo herself.

Kodak "Excellent, plus can I have a photo of the both of you with your pokemon who have won prizes?"

Sara "Sure,"

Kodak waited as Scyther, Alakazam, Corsola and Pidgeot came out of their pokeballs and posed around Hugh and Sara.

Kodak "Excellent, this will go in my column 'Slateport Festival Winners', the new magazine will come out in a few days, I hope you buy it,"

Hugh "Of course we will buy it, we're in it and it will be awesome,"

Kodak laughed "Very good, we'll I have to find more winners and take their pictures, I may also get to interview Professor Birch, I hope to see you both later on,"

Sara "See ya Kodak,"

Kodak walked towards Professor Birch and Hugh and Sara recalled back their pokemon. Sara noticed that Chansey was on the ground fast asleep, holding her quick claw tightly against her egg.

Sara "I reckon its time to go, its getting late,"

Hugh "How are we going to get Chansey back?"

Sara "Use your Alakazam,"

Hugh "Great idea, Alakazam can you teleport yourself and Chansey to the pokemon center? We'll meet you there,"

Alakazam "Zam (Will do)"

Alakazam and Chansey disappeared and Hugh and Sara slowly began to walk towards the pokemon center. They were greeted by Nurse Joy and Alakazam.

Nurse Joy "Thank you for taking Chansey to the festival, I was just so swamped here. She is resting in bed, as should the both of you, I'll heal your pokemon while you rest,"

Sara yawning "Thanks Nurse Joy,"

Hugh "See you in the morning,"

Hugh and Sara were woken up by an excited Chansey, who brought them breakfast in bed.

Sara "Thanks Chansey, I hope you had fun yesterday,"

Chansey "Chansey (You bet I did,)"

Nurse Joy "She just couldn't wait to serve you breakfast, plus all your pokemon are healed,"

Hugh "Thanks Nurse Joy, thank you Chansey,"

Chansey smiled at them as they ate their breakfast. When they left she waved goodbye with the quick claw attached to her arm.


	22. Chapter 22 Seeing The Sights

**Chapter 22- Seeing the Sights**

Birch "Your Pidgeotto evolved? I'm sorry I was just too busy yesterday, but that is impressive Hugh. Pidgeot are one of the graceful flyers in the sky. You should ask it if you could fly on its back,"

Hugh "I will a little later,"

Birch "So how did you enjoy the festival?"

Sara "It was so much fun,"

Birch "It defiantly is, well I've got pokemon to study, Hugh if you do get a chance, take Pidgeot out for a ride, it will be good for pokemon and trainer,"

Professor Birch logged off Sara's phone and the line went dead. They came to the end of Slateport city, where a sign was up.

Sign "_Up ahead are two ways to get to Mauville city. One is the long grassy path. The other is the bicycle path, which is for trainer with bikes only. Have a nice day_"

Sara "Looks like we are going the long grassy way,"

Hugh "Pidgeot come out,"

Sara "What are you doing?"

Hugh "I don't mean to be rude, but I was going to have a ride on Pidgeot. You don't mind do you?"

Sara "Of course not, go have some fun,"

Hugh "Can I ride on your back Pidgeot?"

Pidgeot nodded "Iooott (You don't have to ask)"

Pidgeot knelt down and Hugh climbed on top.

Hugh "I feel tall. I'm not heavy for you am I?"

Pidgeot shook its head "Oot (Never)"

Sara "Have fun, I maybe at the pokemon center when you come back,"

Hugh "Ok, Pidgeot lets fly,"

Pidgeot shot up into the air and Hugh fell into the water. Sara burst out laughing, falling to the ground holding onto her side, while Pidgeot looked embarrassed as Hugh pulled himself out of the water.

Hugh "It wasn't your fault Pidgeot, I didn't hold on tight enough. Let's try it again,"

This time, when Pidgeot shot up into the air, Hugh held on tight.

Hugh "We'll see you in a few hours,"

Sara "Ok, fly safe,"

Hugh "Onwards Pidgeot, let's go back to Little-Root town to see mum,"

In a blink of an eye, Pidgeot and Hugh sped off into the sky. Sara smiled and began to make her way through the long grass, when her phone rang.

Sara "Hello?"

Hugh and Pidgeot were Hugh above Hoenn, the air felt amazing on his face.

Hugh "There's home, land there,"

Hugh's mum was hanging out the washing and she didn't notice Pidgeot land gracefully on the lawn.

Hugh "Hey mum,"

Mum "Hey Hugh, would you pass me a peg please,"

Hugh "Here you go,"

Mum "Wait a minute, how did you get here? Wow is that your pokemon?"

Hugh "Yeah, this is Pidgeot, we flew here, it was amazing,"

Mum "It's so beautiful,"

Pidgeot blushed "Ioot (Your just saying that,)"

Mum "Where is Sara?"

Hugh "She's making her way to Mauville city,"

Mum "You left her behind?"

Hugh "She was alright with it, plus Professor Birch said that I should give it a try,"

Mum "That's ok then. Do you or Pidgeot want some lunch?"

Hugh & Pidgeot nodded "Yes please,"

Hugh and Pidgeot ate a big plate of sandwiches that Hugh's mum made; she enjoyed listening to him talk about their gym battles and travels so far.

Hugh "Thanks for lunch mum, I'll call you when I get to Mauville city,"

Mum "Ok dear, enjoy the flight, bye Pidgeot,"

Hugh climbed onto Pidgeot's back and they rose into the air, above Hugh's house.

Hugh "Lets see how fast your quick attack is, let's go above the water and head left for a while,"

Everything was a blur, until they were gliding along the water. Pidgeot leaned to the right, so its wing dipped into the water, spraying Hugh in the face.

Hugh "Slow down a bit, lets enjoy the view,"

Pidgeot slowed down and skimmed on top of the water. Without warning, something jumped out of the water, missing Hugh and Pidgeot by seconds.

Hugh "What was that? What is that thing?"

Pokedex "_Sharpedo the shark pokemon. Sharpedo have sharp teeth and are a fisherman's nightmare, if the ship isn't protected Sharpedo will sink it,_"

Hugh "Ok then, lets hit it with a wing attack,"

Holding on tight, Hugh prepared for the strike. Pidgeot sent Sharpedo flying into the air. It landed on the water belly up. Hugh threw a pokeball at Sharpedo and laughed as it floated and wiggled as the same time. It stopped moving and teleported to Professor Birch.

Hugh "You are so strong, let's keep heading this way,"

They flew a little further and saw a huge building, upon them. A big bulletin was on it.

Hugh "Wow, we're in Goldenrod city. Land on top of the radio tower,"

There was a woman watching them land on the roof.

Woman "Wow that is a beautiful Pidgeot. Who are you?"

Hugh "I'm Hugh, I'm from Little-root town in Hoenn,"

Mary "Wow, you've come along way. I'm Mary; I'm the radio host of pokemon talk. Did your Pidgeot go fast?"

Hugh "Yes, my Pidgeot won a competition and received a wing band that improves its speed,"

Mary "That is impressive. Do you have time to come and be on my show for a little while?"

Hugh "Sure,"

Mary "You can keep Pidgeot out here, while we do the interview if you like and if it wants,"

Hugh "Do you want to stay out here Pidgeot?"

Pidgeot nodded "Ooito (Sure, its nice out here,)"

Hugh "Ok then, have fun,"

Hugh followed Mary into the radio tower and through a door that had her name on it.

Mary "Just put these headphones on and we'll go live in 10 seconds,"

Hugh "Ok,"

Mary passed Hugh the headphones and waited a few seconds before pressing a red button.

Mary "Hey there listeners, DJ Mary is back on the air. With me in the studio is a young trainer that flew onto the roof of our radio tower, not too long ago. Say your name and where you're from kid,"

Hugh "I'm Hugh and I'm from Little-root town in Hoenn,"

Mary "Imagine that folks, he's from Hoenn and he is with me, DJ Mary in Johto. Now being a trainer you must have pokemon. Do you carry around the usual six?"

Hugh "I do, I have a beautiful Pidgeot as you just saw, I have an Alakazam, a Cubone and a Larvitar that are a poke-couple. I also have a Grotle and a Poochyena,"

Mary "Wow, you have a real mix. What is a Poochyena and a Grotle? I have never heard of those pokemon before,"

Hugh "Well Grotle was originally a Turtwig and is a grass type pokemon, and my starter. And Poochyena is a small wolf pokemon,"

Mary "Ok, alright listeners we've run out of time with our special guest Hugh. Thank you for your time,"

Hugh "Thank you for having me,"

Mary smiled, gave Hugh the thumbs up and pressed the red button once again.

Mary "That was really good. I hope you enjoy your flight with your Pidgeot,"

Hugh "See you around,"

Mary "Before you go take this, it's an entry card for our radio towers. So far we have one here, one in lavender town and we are building a few more, even one in Hoenn I think,"

Hugh "Sweet, thanks,"

Mary walked Hugh back up to the roof of the radio tower, where the bright sunlight hit their eyes. When their vision came back, they saw Pidgeot next to a Swellow and another trainer.

Mary "Hey Fritz how are you?"

Fritz "I'm good, is this beautiful Pidgeot yours Mary?"

Mary "No its Hughs, Hugh this is Fritz, she loves bird pokemon,"

Fritz "She is a beautiful Pidgeot,"

Hugh "Pidgeot is a girl?"

Fritz "Yeah, female Pidgeot's have move colour on their head and tails, while the males have sharper beaks. By the looks of yours you keep Pidgeot in fine condition,"

Hugh "Thanks, your Swellow is cool,"

Fritz "Yeah, Swellow isn't as fast as Pidgeot but its pretty fast. My Swellow is male, you can tell by the larger wing span. Where are you from?"

Hugh "I'm from Little-root town, in Hoenn,"

Fritz "Wow, I'm from Fuchsia city in Kanto, I began collecting bird pokemon and have flown everywhere to catch others,"

Hugh "That's awesome, I'll call you if you want to battle or just go for a fly sometime,"

Fritz "Sounds good,"

They exchanged numbers, before saying goodbye to Mary and Fritz and speeding off in the direction that Fritz told him. After a few miles on the water, Hugh and Pidgeot saw a huge twister.

Hugh "Wow, lucky we're not caught in it,"

Pidgeot nodded "Iooto (Yeah right)"

Hugh "Hey check out that display over there, looks like a battle or something, let's land there,"

Pidgeot flew towards land and they both saw another trainer on a different Pidgeot and a Pikachu on his head.

Trainer "Hey there, who are you?"

Hugh "I'm Hugh, I'm from Hoenn. Who are you?"

Ash "I'm Ash Ketchum; I'm from Pallet town, which is just over there, where my friends are. Would you like to meet them?"

Hugh "Sure,"

Ash's Pidgeot lead the way towards his friends.

Ash "Hey guys, this is Hugh. Hugh this is Misty and Brock,"

Brock "How's it going?"

Misty "Nice to meet you,"

Hugh "Very nice to meet all of you as well. Your Pidgeot is impressive Ash, when did it evolve?"

Ash "Only half an hour ago, what about yours?"

Hugh "Yesterday, Pidgeot and I have been flying around for a while,"

Brock "It is in excellent condition, what do you feed it?"

Hugh "Hoenn designs food especially for pokemon. They only began this year, so a store may open near you soon,"

Ash "Are you a trainer that goes to gyms to compete for badges, like me Hugh?"

Hugh "Yeah, so far I've got two from Hoenn,"

Misty "Wow that's pretty good,"

Ash "Well I had 8 badges and I came into the top 16 at the indigo league,"

Misty "He would have gone further, if he didn't choose Charizard,"

Ash and Brock fell over, while Hugh looked confused.

Ash "Well Pidgeotto was pooped from all the trouble Team Rocket gave us,"

Female voice "Did someone say trouble?"

Misty "Great,"

Hugh "What's going on?"

Brock "You'll see,"

Team Rocket "To protect the world from devastation, to unite all peoples in every nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above. Jesse, James. Team rocket blasting off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight,"

Meowth "That's right,"

Hugh "Did that Meowth just talk?"

Meowth "You bet I did kid now…wait a minute. There's the dorky tall twerp, the girl and the brat with the Pikachu. We have one extra, who are you kid?"

Hugh "I'm Hugh. Can other pokemon talk besides you?"

Meowth "They can learn, but they will loose their special attack. I can't learn pay day,"

Hugh "That is so cool, how long did it take for you to talk?"

Meowth "Well about…"

Jesse "What's with the 20 questions? This isn't an interview; this is Team Rocket trying to steal Pikachu. Go Arbok,"

James "Go Weezing,"

Hugh's pokedex "_Arbok the evolved form of Ekans. Arbok is very deadly and have powerful poisons going through its body. Arbok is closely related to Seviper,_"

Ash "Go Pikachu,"

Brock "Go Vulpix,"

Misty "Go Star… Psyduck I didn't want you,"

Jesse "Lets even this out a bit, go Lickitung,"

James "Go Victreebel, don't attack me, attack them,"

Meowth "I'll join in too,"

Hugh "I'll help out, go Poochyena,"

Ash, Misty, Brock, Jesse, James and Meowth "A what?"

Poochyena came out of its pokeball and felt pressured as everyone was looking at it.

Ash's pokedex "_No information available,_"

Hugh "Let me,"

Hugh's pokedex "_Poochyena the puppy pokemon. Poochyena are small but they are fast and strong. Their teeth are sharp and their bite attack is really strong,_"

Misty "It's a cutie,"

Poochyena blushed "Rolf,"

Meowth "It said thanks,"

Jesse "Enough chit chat, Arbok use poison sting, Lickitung use tackle,"

James "Sludge attack and razor leaf,"

Ash & Brock "Agility,"

Meowth "Fury swipes,"

Hugh "Bite Meowth's tail,"

Meowth "What…"

While trying to protect his tail, Meowth scratched Psyduck's face, the poison stings missed Pikachu, as did the tackle to Vulpix, while the sludge attack and razor leaf hit Psyduck. Psyduck's eyes turned blue and Misty smiled.

Misty "Disable"

All of Team Rockets pokemon froze and Meowth couldn't do anything but cry as Poochyena kept biting his tail.

Hugh "Poochyena, quick come over here,"

Misty "Confusion,"

Jesse and James screamed as their pokemon shot towards them, but they stopped inches before them as Psyduck fainted.

Misty "Well you did what you could,"

Meowth "Which wasn't much, now its time for my scratch attack,"

James "Smog attack and vine whip,"

Jesse "Tail whip and lick,"

Ash "Pikachu use thunderbolt,"

Brock "Use fire spin,"

Hugh "Use night slash,"

All of Team Rockets pokemon got electrocuted, the got burst into a huge fireball, before getting knocked into Jesse and James.

Jesse "Cant you let us win for once, so we can impress your friend?"

Misty "Oh we're sorry,"

Ash "Hugh want our Pidgeot's to finish them off?"

Hugh "Sure, Pidgeot, use whirlwind,"

Ash "Use whirlwind as well,"

Both Pidgeot's sent a huge gust towards Team Rocket. Sending them flying into the air.

Team Rocket "Looks like we're blasting off again,"

Hugh "Do they do this often?"

Brock "Yes, nearly everyday. Sometimes when we are really unlucky twice a day,"

Hugh "Right, well it was nice meeting you all. Can we exchange numbers, in case we meet again?"

Ash "We don't have a phone,"

Hugh "Wow, then you really are behind on the times. I hope we see each other again,"

Misty "Us too, see you later,"

Hugh climbed onto his Pidgeot and waved to Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock. The air got cooler when they rose up.

Hugh "Go as fast as you can, straight ahead Pidgeot. You have done an amazing job today,"

Along the sky, they bumped into a flock of Wingull and Pelipper. One Pelipper got angry and squawked a command at the others, which made them surround Hugh and Pidgeot.

Hugh "I think they're going to attack, use you speed to loose them Pidgeot,"

Holding on tight, Pidgeot dove straight down, missing the water gun attacks that hit the opposite Pelipper and Wingull, knocking them down on the ground. Hugh threw 2 pokeballs at 2 Wingulls. They wiggled then disappeared. A big sign caught Hugh's eye.

Sign "_Welcome to Sinnoh_"

Hugh "Wow, we've come a long way…hey isn't that Adam?"

To both Hugh's and Pidgeot's surprise, it was.

Hugh "Hey Adam, what are you doing here?"

Adam "Hey little bro, wow is this your Pidgeot?"

Hugh "Yeah, she evolved yesterday. So what are you doing here?"

Adam "I'm going on an adventure in the Sinnoh region. Over my 7 years, I have never been here,"

Hugh "Cool,"

Adam "Where's Sara?"

Hugh "She's on her way to Mauville city. Professor Birch told me that riding Pidgeot would be amazing and it has been, we've flown for about 3 hours,"

Adam "That is awesome, check it, Mudkip evolved a few days ago, it's a Marshtomp now,"

Hugh "That's sweet. It evolved for a new adventure. Well I'll catch you later; I'm off to Mauville city,"

Adam "Good luck,"

Waving goodbye to his older brother, Hugh and Pidgeot turned around and sped off back to Hoenn. A huge Mauville city sign caught their eye and they landed outside the pokemon center.

Hugh "Let's get you healed up,"

Hugh walked inside and handed Nurse Joy his pokemon, he saw Sara in the trainers lounge.

Sara "Hey how was the trip?"

Hugh "It was amazing,"

As Nurse Joy healed his pokemon, Hugh began to tell Sara everything.


	23. Chapter 23 The Shocking Approach

**Chapter 23- The Shocking Approach**

Sara "Thanks for getting a Wingull for me,"

Hugh "No problem, thanks for getting an Electrike for me,"

Sara "Spinarak evolved after I caught both of them,"

Hugh "Cool, sorry for being away for 3 hours,"

Sara "It's fine, I checked out a few places and we have to see them later,"

Hugh "Ok then, shall do, straight after the gym,"

They collected their pokemon from Nurse Joy and made their way to the gym, which looked like a giant magnet. Sara opened the door and they walked in.

Person "Who goes there?"

Sara "We are trainers looking for the gym leader to earn a badge,"

Wattson "I am the gym leader Wattson, who would like to go first?"

Hugh "I will,"

Wattson "Ok then, this will be a 3 on 3 battle, Go Raichu,"

Hugh "Fine by me, go Aron,"

Wattson "Mega punch,"

Hugh "Iron Defence,"

Raichu punched Aron, sending it flying into the wall and cracking it, but the attack hurt Raichu more than Aron. Aron got up and shook itself and growled; the attack didn't seem to hurt Aron much.

Wattson "Agility,"

Hugh "Use metal sound,"

Before Raichu could run, Aron let loose a huge shriek, making Raichu cover its ears.

Hugh "Head smash,"

Wattson "Headbutt,"

Both pokemons attacks hit, Aron's attack was stronger and it knocked out Raichu.

Wattson "Very good, but try to survive this. Go Electrode, use bounce,"

Hugh "Quickly use iron defence,"

Electrode crashed down on top of Aron and a huge cloud of dust covered the arena. When the dust cleared, Aron had fainted.

Wattson "No defence move could've saved it. We're both even,"

Hugh "Not for long, Go Poochyena,"

Wattson "Supersonic,"

Hugh "Scary face,"

Poochyena's scary face scared Electrode that it selfdestructed, sending Poochyena flying into the wall.

Wattson "I don't like it when Electrode blows up, what's going on there?"

Poochyena howled and it began to evolve into Mightyena.

Hugh "Awesome, have a potion to feel better with Mightyena,"

Wattson "It wouldn't matter if you gave it 10 potions sonny. Go Ampharos, use Thunder punch,"

Hugh "Double team,"

Ampharos' arm looked like a decorative star on a Christmas tree, as it punched the Mightyena clones, missing the real one.

Hugh "Crunch,"

Wattson "Thunder punch again,"

This time Ampharos struck Mightyena as it opened its mouth and tried to bite its arm. Mightyena looked like a light bulb, and fainted.

Hugh "Lets finish it, go Larvitar,"

Larvitar came out of her pokeball and was in the middle of the arena; Cubone also came out and stood beside Hugh. Sara motioned to him and he ran over and sat down next to her. Cubone blew a kiss at Larvitar, making her smile and do the same.

Wattson "Thunder shock,"

Hugh "Tackle,"

Ampharos' thundershock bounced off Larvitar and she hit it hard with a tackle, making Ampharos double over.

Hugh "Headbutt,"

Larvitar jumped up and connected with Ampharos in the head, making it fall on the ground.

Hugh "Slam,"

Wattson "Discharge,"

As Larvitar jumped into the air, a huge electrical field burst from Ampharos, sending Larvitar up into the air and landing heavily onto the ground.

Wattson "End it with a thunder punch,"

Hugh "Rock throw,"

Larvitar threw a large rock straight at Ampharos' hand, sending the thunder punch onto the ground.

Hugh "Use one more tackle,"

The tackle knocked Ampharos to the ground, knocking it out, Larvitar ran to Cubone and they hugged each other.

Wattson "congratulations, you deserve this Dynamo badge. Alright, your turn missy,"

Sara "Ok,"

Wattson "This will also be a 3 on 3 match, Go Magnaton,"

Sara "Go Golem,"

Wattson "Use Flash,"

Sara "Rock throw,"

A bright light blinded Golem, making it throw rocks in every direction, but not at Magnaton.

Wattson "Tri attack,"

Sara "Roll out,"

The bright attack shot at golem, but deflected off it, as golem was rolling too fast towards Magnaton. Golem struck Magnaton sending it crashing into the wall.

Sara "Take down,"

Golem charged into Magnaton, sending it right through the wall. Magnaton made a strange noise and fainted.

Wattson "Very good, now is time for the hardest challenge you will face. Let's see how you do up against one of my strongest pokemon, show them Plusle,"

A small version of Raichu came out of the pokeball. It was really tiny and Sara and Hugh looked confused, golem was rolling on the floor laughing.

Pokedex "_Plusle the positively charged pokemon. Its small stature surprises every pokemon that come across it,_"

Sara "Ok be careful golem, tackle it,"

Wattson "Agility,"

Plusle ran rings super fast around golem, making it dizzy.

Wattson "Strength,"

Sara and Hugh were surprised to see the tiny Plusle, pick up the huge golem. Without any signs of struggling, Plusle slammed golem into the floor, causing the floor to break and golem faint.

Sara "Wow,"

Hugh "That was cool,"

Sara "Try this on for size then, go Scyther, use agility,"

Wattson "Use agility as well,"

Around the battle arena, there was a blur of light yellow and green.

Wattson "Thunder wave,"

Sara "Sword dance,"

A strong electrical wave burst through the ring, straight at Scyther, but then circled it before it went back to Plusle, making it freeze as it got paralysed.

Sara "Finish it with a slash attack,"

It was too fast for everyone's eyes, but Scyther was behind Plusle with one of its razor arms out to the side, a minute went by and Plusle fainted.

Wattson "Right, good job Plusle, excellent for defeating one of my strongest. Now time for you to witness strength, go Minun,"

Pokedex "_Minun the negatively charged pokemon. Together with Plusle they work well as a team and individually they surprise their opponents,_"

Wattson "Thunder shock,"

Sara "Double team, then agility,"

Two more Scythers appeared and whizzed around, making the thunder shock useless.

Sara "Slash,"

Wattson "Discharge,"

The arena lit up bright yellow and everyone was blinded. When the electricity subsided, Scyther was buried into the opposite wall looking stunned.

Wattson "Finish it with thunder punch,"

Sara "Block it with slash,"

Sparks came as Minun and Scythers hands hit each other.

Wattson & Sara "Quick attack,"

Both attacks hit and both pokemon were stunned. Everyone held their breath as both pokemon swayed, and then Minun fainted followed by Scyther.

Wattson "Congratulations, in a double knock out the last pokemon to faint wins, you would have won anyway as you still had one pokemon left,"

Sara "Thanks,"

Person 1 "I think you've lost your edge Wattson,"

Wattson "Decon, what are you doing here?"

Decon "My band is performing at Mauville City tomorrow night,"

Sara "Wow, your in a band?"

Decon "Got that right,"

Hugh "What do you sing?"

Decon "Well I don't sing, my pokemon do,"

Sara & Hugh "Huh?"

Decon "Let me show you,"

Decon threw his pokeballs and every pokemon that came out was electric. He had a Raichu holding a guitar, a Plusle with a keyboard, a Minun with a violin and a Pichu with a tambourine.

Sara "They are so cute,"

Decon "Even though they don't speak human, they're quite good,"

Familiar voice "I believe they are nominated for a few awards, if I'm not mistaken,"

Hugh "Hey Kodak, what are you doing here?"

Kodak "I was in the area; I'm also doing an article on poke-bands as well as poke-couples. The magazine will be out when I send my pieces in,"

Sara "Awesome,"

Wattson "As interesting as this is, I'm off to heal my pokemon, excuse me,"

Decon "Alright Wattson. Come on guys, whenever Wattson wants people to leave, he always goes to the pokemon center,"

Sara "I need to go as well,"

Hugh "Me too. By the way I didn't ask, what is your poke-band called?"

Decon "We're called 'The Shocking Approach',"

Kodak "Suitable,"

They went to the pokemon center and healed their pokemon. Decon gave 3 tickets to Hugh, Kodak and Sara, so they could come and see the pokemon perform.

Decon "We are staying at a pokemon penthouse if you and your pokemon would like to stay with us,"

Hugh & Sara "Yes please,"

Decon "What about you Kodak? It would be like an exclusive interview or whatever,"

Kodak "Thank you,"

The bell dinged and they all got their pokemon and made their way to the penthouse.


	24. Chapter 24 Pokemon Shock Rock & Roll

**Chapter 24- Pokemon Shock Rock & Roll**

Grotle blinked at the size of the room, he was impressed that his master met some rock and roll pokemon and was able to stay in their posh place.

Grotle "This is huge,"

Wartortle "Being famous is awesome, wish my master was this rich,"

Raichu "No you don't, its good for a while, but then it gets old,"

Golem "Whatever, I'm hungry,"

On a glass table were plates and plates of food.

Sara "Now remember guys, don't break anything,"

Hugh "Or be rude, as we are all guests,"

Kodak "Now have fun and be good,"

Hugh, Sara and Kodak waved at them and left the room and followed Decon upstairs.

Golem "Ok then, can I have something to eat…please,"

Pichu "Sure help yourself. Make yourself at home,"

Natu "Yay, so what are you going to sing tonight?"

Minun "Unsure, we have a few new songs, but our first single we'll defiantly play 'Pokemon Rock and Roll' for sure,"

Pinsir "Sounds awesome,"

Cubone was staring at Larvitar, while she got a plate full of food, Pidgeot noticed and whispered in his ear.

Pidgeot "You two are really cute together,"

Cubone "Thanks, she's so strong and cute, a perfect mix,"

Larvitar giggled "I know the both of you are talking about me hehe,"

Pidgeot "Sorry girl, your man is smitten by you, its cute,"

Larvitar "Definitely,"

Larvitar laughed, grabbed the plate of food, grabbed Cubone's arm and walked over to the cushions and began to eat. Plusle smiled at Pidgeot and offered her a rice cake.

Pidgeot "Thanks shorty,"

Plusle "No problems hot stuff,"

Pidgeot "You do know that I'm like 3 times your size don't you?"

Plusle "Yeah, I don't mind though, I like strong pokemon,"

Pidgeot "I'm sure you do, so what does a rock star like yourself do in your spare time?"

Plusle "I train, want to see?"

Pidgeot "Sure,"

Plusle took Pidgeot's wing and guided her to another room and closed the door. Scyther was resting on a pillow, watching Skitty chase her own tail. Raticate and Corphish were sharing a plate of Wiki berries; while Golduck, Natu, Golem, Wartortle, Pinsir and Grotle were all talking to Raichu and Pichu.

Golduck "So apart from rocking out, do you ever battle?"

Raichu "Sure, the last opponent I had was an Absol, she was tough,"

Pinsir "When were you caught?"

Raichu "My master caught me when I was a Pikachu, he surprised me by using a Caterpie on me, tied me up with its string shot and then caught me,"

Golem laughed "You were defeated by a bug?"

Raichu "So what if I was, I'm better now than before, I could whip you with my eyes closed,"

Golem "You want to try superstar?"

Grotle "No we don't want trouble, he's just a little hot headed,"

Wartortle "Let me cool you down"

Golem "No don't,"

All of them laughed as golem hid behind Pinsir and used her as a shield.

Pichu "You're funny,"

Raichu "Enough about me…did you hear that?"

Grotle looked out the window "Guys check it out, there's that Stunky and they weird guy in blue,"

Minun "What about him?"

Golduck "We battled to get a device from him; we won of course, wonder what's going on?"

Pichu "Let's listen,"

Pichu opened the window so everyone could hear what was going on.

Jed "Do you remember where we have to be Stunky?"

Stunky "Why do I always have to remember? It's under the bike shop you idiot,"

Jed "I think it's under the bike shop,"

Stunky "Only if you could speak pokemon, then we wouldn't have these problems,"

Jed "Let's go,"

Jed and Stunky walked past their view.

Natu "What's at the bike shop?"

Golduck "Probably a Team Aqua hideout or something. Who wants to check it out?"

Pichu "I'll come,"

Golem "Count me in,"

Minun "Me too,"

Raichu "Same here,"

Grotle & Wartortle "Sure,"

Pinsir "I would come, but I'll stay here with the others so it looks like some of us are still here,"

Golduck "Good idea, what about you Natu, we may need some more psychic ability,"

Natu "Sure,"

Raichu "Let's go out the window,"

Golem "That's easy for you lot, I'll meet you downstairs,"

They all fell over, forgetting about Golem's size.

Natu "Don't worry, I'll teleport everyone so we wont disturb our masters,"

Pichu "Near that tree,"

Natu disappeared with Golem, then came back in the room and did the same to all the others that were going. The pokemon that were left in the room were; Pinsir, Cubone, Larvitar, Skitty, Raticate, Scyther and Pidgeot and Plusle were in the next room.

Decon "Hope you all are enjoying yourselves,"

Sara "Absolutely, the spa is exactly what I needed,"

Hugh "I can't believe you have this many video games, Kodak want to play 2 player with me?"

Kodak "I will do, right after I'm done with the email to my boss with all my stories and pictures for the magazine, thanks for letting me use your laptop Decon, I have to remember to buy one,"

Decon "No problem, can't wait for the issue to come out,"

Sara & Hugh "Me too,"

Kodak continued with the email, and didn't notice Natu and the other pokemon making their way to the bike store.

Pidgeot "That's some intense training,"

Plusle "You bet it is,"

Plusle had a little electrical charger on his tail and pressed a button so he could absorb the electricity, the whole room lit up and Pidgeot was impressed by Plusle's intensive training.

Golem "Ok we're here, now where is that Stunky?"

Grotle "This way,"

Grotle began to sniff the ground and walked behind the bike shop and they saw a trap door, unlocked and ajar.

Golduck "Be quiet as we go in,"

Down the trap door, shone a few torches on the wall. They walked for a while, until they came to a door that was ajar like the trap door.

Voice 1 "We have found it boss,"

Voice 2 "Much quicker than Team Magmar,"

Voice 3 "Excellent work. Jed why can't you be more successful like Cashmere and Ford?"

Jed "I can be Captain Shan. Just some kids, Officer Jenny and the gym leader Roxanne stopped me,"

Ford "Those Jennies are annoying. Can't we do anything about them?"

Shan "In time we will,"

Cashmere "So why id you call us here?"

Shan "There's a concert tonight, and the whole of Mauville will be there, while everyone is there, we'll ransack the place,"

Ford "Excellent,"

Pichu gasped and Stunky's ears pricked up.

Jed "What's up Stunky?"

Stunky "Intruders,"

Stunky ran to the crack in the door and before Team Aqua could ask or the pokemon could run away, Stunky let loose a Poison gas attack. All the pokemon screamed as they burst though the door, golem rolled in and squished Stunky.

Shan "What do we have here? 3 electric pokemon, 2 water, a psychic, a grass and a rock pokemon. I thin they all need to be taught a lesson,"

Ford "Go Larion,"

Cashmere "Go Zangoose,"

Jed "Go Hitmonlee,"

Shan "Go Huntail,"

The pokemon whispered something to each other and then nodded, Golem faced Lairon, Wartortle faced Zangoose, and Grotle faced Hitmonlee, while Pichu faced Huntail.

Golduck "Is Pichu alright by himself?"

Raichu "Of course,"

Ford "Larion use…"

Shan "Let the pokemon fight for themselves, this maybe an interesting fight,"

Lairon "I'm going to crush you,"

Golem "Big words, not much action metal head,"

Huntail "I haven't eaten a Pichu before, I'm hungry for mouse, ATTACK THEM,"

Lairon "Taste my metal claw,"

Zangoose "you can't see this quick attack,"

Hitmonlee "Hope you like a triple kick for dinner,"

Grotle "Eat this,"

Wartortle "I can't see your ugly face in my shell,"

Golem "I'd rather not taste your filthiness,"

Golem and Larion's paw and they struggled around the room for a while. Zangoose struck Wartortle's shell and sent it flying at the wall, Wartortle blew water at the wall and went flying straight back at Zangoose twice as hard. Grotle caught Hitmonlee's foot with his vine whip and threw him around the room. Pichu and Huntail just stared at each other, while the pokemon that weren't in battle, moved out of the way.

Huntail "I'm going to crunch your bones little rat,"

Huntail launched himself straight at Pichu and chomped down. Everyone gasped as Pichu held Huntails jaw with ease.

Pichu "Eat this,"

Pichu let loose an extremely powerful thunder attack causing Huntail to light up and making Shan smile. Pichu got dizzy and fell over.

Shan "Perfect,"

Shan threw a pokeball at Pichu, but it was caught by Raichu and snapped in half.

Shan "You little rats,"

Raichu "Let's do it boys,"

Pichu snapped out of his dizzy state and held hands with Raichu and Minun and ran at Team Aqua's pokemon with a triple volt tackle attack; hitting Huntail, Hitmonlee, Lairon and Zangoose back at Team Aqua. They didn't notice that Golduck, Grotle and Natu were doing a combined attack.

Jed "Crap,"

The mega psychic-hyper beam-solar beam attack sent Team Aqua through the roof. Shan was the only one left and he was chuckling.

Shan "You have stoped us this time, but Kyogre will be in Team Aqua's possession soon. I'll be seeing you lot later,"

A small Ralts appeared on Shan's shoulder, then teleported him away. The pokemon noticed a man staring through the hole that led into his store.

Bike man "Great, first one of my shipments gets lost and now this, this isn't my day,"

Golduck "I think we'd better get back to the hotel,"

Natu "Leave it to me,"

Skitty was chasing her tail (She didn't really stop) and on the third spin she bumped into Golem, who appeared out of nowhere.

Skitty "Oww, where did you come from?"

Golem "the bike shop, or what's left of it anyway,"

Pinsir "I was wondering if you guys had anything to do with that,"

Black smoke was coming from the bike shop and they could see Officer Jenny talking to the store owner, a few trainers checking the site and Nurse Joy racing over with Chansey holding a first aid box.

Sara "I wonder how that happened?"

Kodak "Don't know, but I'm definitely taking some pictures and sending them to my boss,"

Hugh "Lets check the pokemon,"

Decon "Good idea,"

Decon, Hugh, Sara and Kodak (after taking enough photos) went downstairs to find that all their pokemon were looking out the window.

Decon "Oh my, ok it's almost time to perform; we have to get ready,"

10 minutes went by and Decon and his pokemon were ready. Everyone went outside to the performing area, where lots of pokemon and their trainers were sitting. As soon as they saw 'The Shocking Approach' they all screamed. A Drowzee teleported on stage to get an autograph.

Sara "Wow, they have a lot of fans,"

Kodak "This is just Mauville city, if they were doing a Hoenn tour, then they'd have to book out Rustboro city, that being the largest space in Hoenn,"

Hugh "Understandable,"

Kodak "Plus this is only one poke-band, imagine if any other bands were here; like 'The Eevee 6' or 'The Ground Shakers' all are popular,"

Decon "I hope Mauville is excited, lets get it started,"

Sara, Kodak and Hugh danced with their pokemon as the concert played throughout the night.


End file.
